Een Klein Verschil
by Avana65
Summary: Waarom had Hermelien hem niet geattendeerd op het belang van zeven? Een nalatigheid die Harry tijdens een Toverdrankles duur komt te staan en ook Severus Sneep wordt de dupe. Een kleine fout met verstrekkende gevolgen. AU! Harry/Draco en Hermelien/Severus. Verhaal is al compleet en telt 17 hoofdstukken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

'Meneer Potter, als u ook eindelijk klaar bent met opruimen dan kunnen we misschien overgaan tot de demonstratie van de gebrouwen toverdrank.'  
Een snelle blik om zich heen leerde Harry dat hij absoluut niet de enige was die nog bezig was met opruimen. Hij besloot echter niet te reageren; Sneep had geen extra reden nodig om punten af te trekken in deze les.  
Hoewel ze het zevende jaar begonnen waren met het herhalen van de meer gecompliceerde toverdranken die ze in het vijfde en zesde jaar geleerd hadden, waren er de afgelopen drie weken toch nog een aantal leerlingen in geslaagd de Wisseldrank te verknoeien. Maar hij niet.  
Harry ruimde snel de laatste ingrediënten op en zette met een tevreden gevoel zijn flacon op het bureau van Sneep. Hij ging net weer naast Hermelien zitten toen Sneep opstond van achter zijn bureau en met een flacon in zijn hand naar voren liep.  
_Niet ik,_ dacht Harry fanatiek, _alsjeblieft, niet ik!_  
Maar hij kon beter dan Zwamdrift voorspellen dat hij de 'uitverkorene' zou zijn om de Wisseldrank te demonstreren. Het zou ook nog Hermelien kunnen zijn, dacht Harry en voelde zich maar een klein beetje schuldig om die hoopvolle gedachte. Toen Harry echter opkeek en de kille blik van Sneep op zich gericht zag – een sardonisch trekje om zijn mondhoek – werd die hoop de grond in geboord.  
De vraag was nu hoe erg zijn vernedering zou zijn; van wie zou Sneep een haar willen gebruiken?  
Sneep sneerde. 'Laten we eens zien hoe goed de drank van Potter gelukt is. Hij heeft niet voor niets dapperheid op zijn voorhoofd gegraveerd staan.'  
Dat ontlokte gegrinnik aan de Zwadderaars, maar van de kant van de Griffoendors hoorde Harry een verontwaardigd gemompel. Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij Hermelien rechtop gaan zitten alsof ze iets in zijn verdediging wilde zeggen en om dat te voorkomen duwde hij voorzichtig zijn been tegen dat van haar. De opmerking was de moeite niet waard om punten voor te verliezen, vond hij. Hij had wel ergere uitspraken gehoord de afgelopen zes jaar.  
Het kleine gebaar was Sneep niet ontgaan en zijn ogen schitterden voldaan. Hij zette de flacon voor Harry neer, strekte met slangachtige snelheid zijn hand uit en trok een haar van Hermelien uit voor ze haar hoofd kon wegtrekken.  
'Auw!' Ze keek hem verontwaardigd aan en alleen een tweede duw tegen haar been zorgde ervoor dat ze haar mond hield.  
Sneep negeerde de Hoofdmonitor en hield de haar even met een vies gezicht tussen duim en wijsvinger voor zich uit voordat hij hem op Harry's tafeltje liet vallen. Opnieuw klonk er gegrinnik van de Zwadderaars.  
'Ga uw gang, meneer Potter.'  
Harry staarde naar de lange bruine haar die opgekruld op zijn tafelblad lag. Op het moment dat hij zijn hand optilde, zag hij tien centimeter naar rechts nog een haar. Een rechte, zwarte haar. Harry vroeg zich of wat er zou gebeuren als hij de Wisseldrank zou drinken met zijn eigen haar erin. Waarschijnlijk niets. Behalve dan dat Sneep woedend zou worden en hij opnieuw flink wat punten zou aftrekken van Griffoendor. Misschien zou hij zelfs moeten nablijven, maar was dat het niet waard? Geen uur rond hoeven lopen als Hermelien en bovendien de Zwadderaars – en Sneep! – de kans ontnemen om hem belachelijk te maken!  
'Potter! Vanmiddag nog!' Met ongeduldige passen liep Sneep terug naar zijn bureau.  
'Professor,' klonk de lijzige stem van Malfidus plotseling, 'vindt u het echt noodzakelijk dat we bij de avondmaaltijd tegen _twee_ Griffels aankijken? Ik geloof namelijk dat mijn lunch me ook al niet goed bekomen is.'  
Dat deed het hem!  
Met de aandacht van Sneep bij de spottende blonde Zwadderaar, pakte Harry snel de zwarte haar terwijl hij die van Hermelien met zijn mouw van de tafel veegde.  
'Harry!' siste ze waarschuwend naast hem.  
Maar hij schudde snel zijn hoofd, trok de kurk van de flacon en propte de haar erin.  
De drank begon gelijk te schuimen.  
Bij het horen van het gesis draaide Sneep zich om en zodra de inhoud van de flacon een heldergele kleur had, zei hij sarcastisch: _'Proost, Potter!'_  
Harry bracht het glas naar zijn lippen. Naast zich hoorde hij Hermelien scherp inademen. Terwijl hij de dikke borrelende substantie naar binnen goot, keek hij strak in de zwarte ogen van Sneep, vastbesloten om diens uitdrukking niet te missen zodra hij ontdekte dat Harry Potter hem te slim af was geweest.

'Harry! Harry!'  
Hermeliens stem kwam van ver.  
Langzaam werd Harry zich van zijn omgeving gewaar. Hij vroeg zich af wat er misgegaan was met zijn Wisseldrank. Zijn rug deed zeer en tot zijn verbazing voelde hij de rand van een bureau tegen zijn wervels drukken.  
Hermelien riep nog steeds, haar stem hoog van ongerustheid en hij kromp ineen. Voorzichtig bracht hij een hand naar zijn bonzende hoofd. Hij verstijfde ter plekke, zijn vingers in ongewoon plakkerig haar bij zijn slapen.  
Was hij ergens ingevallen met zijn hoofd? Het zou het gebonk verklaren en het feit dat zijn bril afgevallen was. Terwijl zijn vingers langs zijn vettige haar gleden, realiseerde Harry zich opeens verschillende dingen.  
Zijn hand was een stuk groter dan hij zich herinnerde en zijn haar was plotseling langer dan toen hij het die ochtend tevergeefs geprobeerd had plat te kammen. Onrustbarend dichtbij klonk opeens de bezorgde stem van Malfidus: 'Professor, gaat het wel?'  
_Bezorgd? Malfidus? … Professor!?_  
Van een afstand hoorde hij Hermelien opgelucht zeggen: 'Oh gelukkig, hij komt weer bij! Harry, wat dacht je te doen? Je herinnert je toch nog wel wat er kan gebeuren als je een verkeerde haar gebruikt?'  
Harry vroeg zich af waarom Hermelien zo onvoorzichtig was om dat te zeggen. In het gezelschap van Sneep nog wel, die nooit had kunnen bewijzen wie er in hun tweede jaar gemalen hoorn en geraspte Boomslanghuid uit zijn kantoortje had gestolen.  
De gedachte verdween op het moment dat Harry voorzichtig zijn ogen opende en recht in zijn eigen ogen keek.  
_Wat in Merlijns naam …?_  
Zijn ogen gleden over dat vertrouwde gezicht. Via het litteken op zijn voorhoofd naar het warrige zwarte haar waarvan hij er net één gebruikt had in de Wisseldrank.  
_Wat is er gebeurd? Wie is dat?_  
Verbijsterd keek hij toe hoe Hermelien met een bezorgd gezicht zijn dubbelganger overeind hield en voorzichtig het haar van zijn voorhoofd streek.  
Hij wilde net vragen wat er in Goderic's naam aan de hand was toen zijn aandacht werd getrokken door iemand die zachtjes aan zijn mouw trok.  
Opnieuw de stem van Malfidus: 'Professor, kan ik iets voor u doen?'  
_Professor? _  
Maar zijn hersens, hoe traag momenteel ook, waren al begonnen alle bizarre feiten op een rijtje te zetten en kwamen tot een ongelofelijke conclusie.  
_O nee!_  
Voorzichtig bewoog hij zijn hoofd en keek om zich heen. Achter Hermelien zag hij de Griffoendors bezorgd kijken naar de Harry Potter die ze vasthield.  
Zijn blik gleed opzij en hij knipperde met zijn ogen; alle Zwadderaars keken hem ongerust aan. Behalve Malfidus die niet aan zijn gebruikelijke tafeltje naast Patty Park zat.  
Langzaam draaide hij zijn hoofd verder naar rechts, om de bezorgde zilvergrijze blik van Malfidus te ontmoeten. Hij sloot zijn ogen; dit was zo bizar!  
Toen hij ze weer opende en zijn blik omlaag liet glijden, kon hij er niet onderuit dat zijn conclusie klopte.  
Het lange zwarte gewaad dat hij aan had, gecombineerd met het lange, vettige haar en de grotere hand … de hand die hij nu over zijn gezicht liet gaan, dat zo heel anders aanvoelde … de grote gebogen neus … HIJ WAS SNEEP GEWORDEN!  
_Merlijn op een Hippogrief!_  
Maar betekende dat dan dat Sneep …? Met grote ogen keek hij terug naar de Harry in Hermeliens armen. O Goderic!  
Hij ontmoette zijn eigen donkergroene ogen die al net zo wijd waren en slikte.

De armen die hem overeind hielden, voelden sterk maar zorgzaam. Een gevoel waar Severus Sneep niet mee bekend was. Om zich heen hoorde hij verschillende mensen roepen, maar de betekenis drong niet tot hem door. Hij voelde zich gedesoriënteerd en duizelig en vroeg zich af wat er gebeurd was.  
Was het die laatste foltervloek geweest? Was dit soms Narcissa? Maar hoewel ze een zachte kant had die ze zelden liet zien, was Narcissa te tenger om hem zolang overeind te houden.  
Bovendien herinnerde hij zich dat hij zich na de laatste Dooddoenersontmoeting praktisch buiten westen had gedronken aan pijnstillende toverdranken voordat hij in zijn bed was gekropen.  
Een hand streek met een teder gebaar het haar van zijn voorhoofd.  
_Wie kon het in Salazars naam zijn? Poppy? Minerva? Onmogelijk!_  
Het voelde … vreemd. Ongekend maar prettig. Moederlijk zelfs.  
Bijna terughoudend probeerde hij zijn ogen te openen. Om recht in het bezorgde gezicht van Hermelien Griffel te staren.  
_Wat in naam van … _  
Ongelovig keek hij in haar bruine ogen terwijl de armen om hem heen even verstrakten en ze opgelucht begon te praten. Iets over Harry en een verkeerde haar.  
Met een ruk tilde hij zijn hoofd op om zichzelf tegen zijn bureau te zien staan met een geschokte uitdrukking die een weerspiegeling van die van hem moest zijn.  
De woorden van Griffel waren duidelijk genoeg. Blijkbaar had Potter voor de zoveelste maal kans gezien zijn toverdrank te verprutsen.  
Severus' gedachten draaiden met de snelheid van een Tijdverdrijver rond.  
Wat er ook aan de hand was, voorlopig mocht niemand dit te weten komen. Als de Heer van het Duister hiervan hoorde, hoefde hij Severus alleen maar te sommeren om Harry Potter in handen te krijgen en ooit hield het geluk van die jongen een keer op natuurlijk. Er waren niet altijd spiegels, zwaarden of gelijke toverstokken beschikbaar!  
Non-verbaal probeerde hij Potter duidelijk te maken wat hij moest doen, maar natuurlijk was dat tevergeefs. In de ernst van het moment vergat hij bijna dat hij nog in de armen van Hermelien Griffel lag. _Bijna. _

Harry kon de gedachtegang van Sneep praktisch van zijn gezicht aflezen; de schok, het ongeloof, minachting (vermoedelijk tegen Harry gericht) en ongerustheid.  
Dat laatste was hem niet helemaal duidelijk. En waarom was Sneep niet allang overeind gekomen om hem te vervloeken of iets even onaangenaams?  
'Pr …' Hij brak zijn woorden abrupt af toen hij zijn eigen opengesperde ogen met paniek gevuld zag worden. Een kleine beweging met zijn hoofd … uh … Sneeps hoofd.  
De mond bewoog geluidloos en Harry las 'nablijven' van zijn lippen.  
Hij dacht even dat Sneep hem bedoelde maar de man gebaarde op zichzelf, nou ja op Harry's lichaam, en Harry begreep dat Sneep om één of andere onbegrijpelijke reden wilde dat hij zijn mond hield.  
Inwendig grijnzend dacht hij aan alle keren dat hij met de andere jongens op de slaapzaal Sneep-imitaties had gedaan.  
'Potter, nablijven!' De stem die hij gebruikte, klonk bekend. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij de Zwadderaars opgelucht rechtop gaan zitten. Malfidus liet eindelijk zijn mouw los en ging, na een laatste blik uit die zilvergrijze ogen, weer naast Patty Park zitten.  
'De rest, allemaal je spullen pakken en vertrekken. We zullen de volgende les een demonstratie geven met een beter gebrouwen drank.' Harry sneerde erbij en de leerlingen pakten allemaal haastig hun tassen en vertrokken.  
'U ook, juffrouw Griffel.' Hij maakte het bekende gebaar naar de deur dat hij Sneep zo vaak had zien maken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Toen Hermelien met duidelijke tegenzin het lokaal verlaten had, kwam Sneep langzaam overeind en trok zijn toverstok in een vloeiende beweging. Het zag er ongebruikelijk uit in de gedaante van Harry Potter.

Hij sloot de deur af en sprak met kille stem de Silenciospreuk uit voor hij zich omdraaide. Harry slikte moeizaam.  
'Potter, mag ik vragen wat de reden is dat je een haar van mij hebt gebruikt?' De bijtende toon klonk niet minder indrukwekkend nu zijn Harry's eigen stem hem gebruikte.  
Op een zachte toon, die daardoor des te dreigender was, ging hij verder: 'En hoe is het in Zalazars naam mogelijk dat je nog niet in staat bent een drank te brouwen die elke vijfdejaars moet kennen, als je al zeven jaar Toverdranken volgt? Heb je enig idee hoe desastreus de gevolgen kunnen zijn, Potter?' Hij spuwde de laatste woorden bijna uit.

Heel even wenste Harry dat er een spiegel in de buurt was, want een Sneep die ineen kromp, was een zicht dat weinig mensen ooit zouden zien. Behalve als je Voldemort heette misschien.

Harry wist later niet of zijn volgende opmerking veroorzaakt werd door zijn eigen – veel minder intimiderende – uiterlijk tegenover zich, of dat het een gevolg was van de teleurstelling en woede over een alweer mislukte toverdrank, maar voor hij het wist, flapte hij eruit: 'Ja, ik begrijp dat ik voorlopig een uitstapje naar _De Drie Bezemstelen_ wel kan vergeten!'

_Oeps!_ Zijn eigen, groene ogen fonkelden fel, en automatisch deed Harry een stap naar achteren. Sneep ademde zwaar. Hij leek op het punt te staan om flink uit te varen, maar het volgende moment zei hij, opnieuw met die schijnbaar kalme stem: 'Wat denk je dat er gebeurt als de Heer van het Duister nu zijn volgelingen oproept?'

Harry – die het afgelopen jaar steeds meer op de hoogte was gebracht van Orde-zaken en Sneeps rol voor Perkamentus, keek de ander verschrikt aan. Onbewust greep hij naar zijn linkeronderarm, waar zich het Duistere Teken van Sneep bevond.

'Precies, Potter! En wat denk je dat er gebeurt als hij ontdekt wiens ziel er in het lichaam van zijn trouwe volgeling huist?'

'Dan gaat u … ik … uh … toch gewoon niet?' reageerde Harry naïef.

'Dwaas!' sneerde Sneep. 'Geen gevolg geven aan zijn oproep is hetzelfde als je eigen doodvonnis tekenen. Of het mijne, als we de gevolgen van jouw mislukte Wisseldrank snel ongedaan kunnen maken. Ben je Igor Karkarov vergeten? Als _hij _roept, gehoorzaam je als Dooddoener!'

Harry had plotseling het gevoel alsof alle lucht uit zijn longen werd geperst. Het werd licht in zijn hoofd en hij had het ineens benauwd. Duizelig door de ernst van de situatie liet hij zich op een houten bank vallen. De plaats waar Malfidus altijd zat, ironisch genoeg. Het was niet ruim voor iemand met Sneeps postuur, maar dat interesseerde hem op dit moment weinig.

'Wat moeten we doen?' vroeg Harry en Sneeps stem klonk vreemd wanhopig.

Sneep zelf was duidelijk gewend om snel te denken in crisissituaties – want dat was dit wel, vond Harry – en hij reageerde dan ook meteen.

'Het belangrijkste is om dit stil te houden voor iedereen. En met iedereen bedoel ik letterlijk iedereen, Potter! Inclusief de andere leden van het illustere trio.' Het laatste woord klonk als een vloek. Voor Harry kon reageren, ging Sneep weer verder: 'Dat betekent dat we de schijn op moeten houden, terwijl ik uitzoek hoe je in Merlijns naam die Wisseldrank zo hebt kunnen verprutsen, en een oplossing bedenk.'

_De schijn ophouden?_

Toen het tot hem doordrong wat de Toverdrankenprofessor precies bedoelde, vlogen zijn ogen wagenwijd open en hij keek Sneep verbijsterd aan.

'Ja, Potter,' verklaarde Sneep zuur, 'jij mag je de komende dagen in de kerkers ophouden, terwijl ik moet zien te overleven tussen het rood en goud van Griffoendor.'

o~0~O~0~o

'Maar Wisseldrank?' zei Ron ongelovig. 'Daar moet Harry toch geen moeite meer mee hebben? Dat zou zelfs Marcel nog voor elkaar krijgen!'

'Hee!' klonk het verontwaardigd naast Hermelien aan de tafel van Griffoendor, maar niemand anders leek het te horen. Ook Hermelien had voor een keer iets belangrijkers aan haar hoofd dan Marcels gekwetste gevoelens.

'Ik probeerde hem nog te waarschuwen, maar wanneer luistert Harry – ?'

Ginny viel haar in de rede en ook zonder haar aan te kijken kon Hermelien haast horen hoe ze met haar ogen rolde.

'Ja, Hermelien, dat heb je ons al vier keer verteld. Maar normaal zou er niets aan de hand zijn als je een eigen haar gebruikt.'

'Sinds wanneer doet Harry iets op een normale manier?' bracht Simon in.

Het lachsalvo dat volgde, trok de aandacht van de leerlingen aan de overige afdelingstafels. Malfidus keek hen vuil aan voordat zijn aandacht afgeleid werd. Hermelien volgde zijn blik en zag Sneep de Grote Zaal binnenkomen.

_Ah, dan zal Harry ook zo wel komen,_ dacht ze.

Ze observeerde Sneep; het was een onschuldig tijdverdrijf om aan de hand van zijn uitdrukking in te schatten hoeveel strafwerk hij ging geven, of had gegeven. In het laatste geval keek hij altijd een stuk minder nijdig, zeker als een Griffoendor de dupe was geweest.

Fronsend volgde ze hem. Sneep leek een moment de Oppertafel te willen passeren, bedacht zich blijkbaar en draaide zich toen onhandig rond, om uiteindelijk naast professor Stronk plaats te nemen. _Vreemd._

Hermeliens aandacht werd getrokken door Harry die de Grote Zaal betrad. Zijn ogen schoten heen en weer tussen de tafel van Griffoendor en de Oppertafel voordat hij aarzelend zijn weg zocht naar zijn klasgenoten. Hermelien vroeg zich af wat er in Merlijnsnaam gebeurd was na de Toverdrankenles.

'Hé, Harry! Wat was het vonnis?' grapte Simon.

'Je was Sneep mooi te slim af, maat,' bracht Ron triomfantelijk naar voren, want dat was in zijn opinie het beste deel van het verhaal. Marcel wilde weten of Harry een buil had overgehouden aan zijn val, en Daan was net als zijn Ierse vriend benieuwd welke straf Sneep gegeven had.

'Genoeg, jongens! Laat Harry eerst eens even bijkomen van zijn onderonsje met Sneep,' riep Ginny vermanend.

Tot Hermeliens heimelijke genoegen, hield iedereen gelijk zijn mond, beducht voor Ginny's Vleddervleervloek, en keek afwachtend naar Harry.

Severus zat met een zwaar kloppend hoofd tussen de Griffoendors en vroeg zich af of hij zich niet beter gelijk aan de Heer van het Duister kon overgeven. De aanblik van het volle bord dat Griffel voor haar 'vriend' had opgeschept en dat hij werd verondersteld te eten, maakte hem misselijk. Het onnozele tienergeklets om hem heen voelde alsof Foppe een kabinet met glazen voorraadflessen had laten vallen. Van grote hoogte. Op zijn hoofd. Het meest vervelende was echter zijn linkerhand. Die tintelde sinds Griffel hem beetgepakt had en naast zich getrokken had. Hij vroeg zich opeens vol afschuw af of Potter en Griffel een stel waren. Maakte de Griffoendor met Griffel uitstapjes naar Zweinsveld?

Hij wreef onder de tafel even zijn handen over elkaar en wierp een nijdige blik naar Potter die er vrij ongemakkelijk bijzat naast Pomona. Gelukkig waren zijn eigen acteerprestatie een stuk beter.

'Alles goed, maat?' sprak Wemel met halfvolle mond.

_Maat?_ _Wat is dat in Zalazars naam voor een uitdrukking?_ Hij kon hem sowieso enkel verstaan dankzij de jarenlange gesprekken van Hagrid.

'Je ziet er een beetje wit uit.' Severus vloekte inwendig toen alle ogen aan tafel zich weer op _De Uitverkorene_ richtten. Op hem dus.

'Hoofdpijn,' mompelde hij.

'Oh, Harry, misschien kun je beter even naar madame Pleister gaan,' bracht Griffel gelijk naar voren. 'Wie weet wat voor onopgemerkt effect die Wisseldrank heeft.'

'Ja, wie weet,' reageerde Severus effen. Hij greep Potters tas en zei: 'Ik ga gelijk wel even.'

'Maar je hebt nog niets gegeten, Harry!'

'Sorry, geen trek,' mompelde hij lijdzaam, zoals hij verwachtte dat Potter zou doen om het medelijden van zijn mede-Griffoendors te wekken.

Lubbermans keek hem vreemd aan, maar Filister riep: 'Wat was je straf nou, Harry?'

'Elke dag nablijven,' zei Severus kortaf, stond op en liep snel naar de uitgang terwijl achter hem een opgewonden gemompel losbarstte.

Aan de Oppertafel probeerde Harry de vragen van professor Stronk te ontwijken. Pomona, herinnerde hij zichzelf, want ze had hem erg vreemd aangekeken toen hij haar bij haar titel aansprak. Hij blikte langs de rij professoren en sneerde voor de goede orde terwijl hij bedacht dat hij onder geen beding zijn afdelingshoofd Minerva zou kunnen noemen. Ze keek hem vragend aan en hij wendde snel zijn gezicht af om opnieuw oog in oog met Pomona te komen.

'Wat zijn jouw ervaringen met tweejarige Sodejusbonen, Severus?'

Harry dacht koortsachtig na en reageerde toen kortaf: 'Het effect van tweejarigen hangt af van de weersomstandigheden tijdens de oogst, en natuurlijk van de bekwaamheid van degene die ze prepareert.'

Pomona leek niet te weten of ze net beledigd was – het effect dat Harry wilde bereiken – en zweeg.

Harry greep de gelegenheid aan om zijn blik door de Grote Zaal te laten gaan. Diverse leerlingen wendden onmiddellijk hun hoofd en sommigen begonnen samen te fluisteren. Onzeker vroeg hij zich af of hij iets deed wat vreemd was voor Sneep of dat de man altijd dit gedrag veroorzaakte.

Toen zijn ogen over de tafel van Zwadderich gleden, ontmoetten ze tot zijn verwondering weer die grijze ogen van Draco Malfidus. De Zwadderaar sloeg hem bezorgd gade, maar toen Harry het aandurfde om één van Sneeps wenkbrauwen vragend op te trekken, ontving hij een aarzelend glimlachje.

Het was een vreemde gewaarwording. Draco Malfidus naar hem te zien glimlachen was op een bepaalde manier nog absurder dan Sneeps sneer op zijn eigen gezicht te zien. Waarschijnlijk omdat hij er in het laatste geval direct aan herinnerd werd wat er gebeurd was.

Nu voelde hij zich echter gewoon Harry. Harry Potter die een glimlach van Draco Malfidus kreeg. Bizar. Hij wendde zijn blik abrupt af en schoof wat met zijn eten over zijn bord. Hij had besloten dat hij later wel wat in de keuken zou gaan halen want het zou natuurlijk erg ongepast zijn als professor Sneep iets zou morsen onder het oog van een paar honderd leerlingen. Niet dat Harry ook maar iets gaf om de reputatie van de man, maar het zou waarschijnlijk ongewenste aandacht oproepen.

Zijn aandacht werd gevangen door rumoer aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Hij zag dat hij – _Sneep_ – probeerde op te staan van tafel terwijl alle aandacht op hem gericht was. Hij keek als een hert dat gevangen zat in de koplampen, reageerde blijkbaar op iets wat Simon vroeg, en vluchtte toen praktisch de Grote Zaal uit.

_Jeetje, over in je rol blijven gesproken,_ dacht Harry meesmuilend. Zo zou hij het nog geen dag volhouden voordat Hermelien door zijn uiterlijke vernisje heen keek. Die gedachte bracht Harry echter bij de volgende dag. Hij verbleekte voelbaar bij het idee dat hij les zou moeten geven aan klassen vol leerlingen die bij voorbaat al een hekel aan hem hadden, over een onderwerp waar hij zelf in faalde, zoals Sneep hem keer op keer verzekerde.

Gelukkig – hij snoof inwendig om zijn eigen woordkeus – zou hij Sneep straks nog zien en tips krijgen. Het afgesproken voorwendsel dat Harry elke avond voor strafwerk naar Sneep moest, was gelukkig geloofwaardig genoeg. En de man hoefde echt niet neerbuigend te doen, want hij moest zelf eerst maar zien dat hij zich kon redden op de jongensslaapzaal met Ron, Marcel, Simon en Daan.

Als er niet zoveel van afgehangen had, zou hij graag een onzichtbare toeschouwer zijn geweest. Gelukkig had hij vanmiddag op tijd aan zijn mantel gedacht, en aan de rest van zijn privé-bezittingen, die hij op advies van Perkamentus tegenwoordig overal met zich meenam. Hermelien had hem zelfs de spreuk geleerd om zijn bezittingen te minimaliseren, zodat hij zo nodig op elk moment de klas uit kon lopen. Hetzij om in veiligheid gebracht te worden, om te trainen, of wanneer de strijd tegen Voldemort begon.

Toen Sneep hem kort afgemeten had gezegd dat hij eerst nog wat uit zijn bureau en werkkamer nodig had voordat Potter met zijn handen aan zijn spullen zat, had Harry bedacht dat hij ook nog heel wat dingen in zijn tas had zitten waarvan hij niet wilde dat Sneep ze zou zien.

'Ik begreep dat er tijdens Toverdranken weer een ongelukje plaatsvond, Severus?' vroeg professor Anderling zijn aandacht.

_Oh help! _

'Ja, Potter probeerde de klas weer eens op stelten te zetten,' zei Harry met zijn beste Sneepsneer. Professor Anderling kneep geërgerd haar lippen op elkaar.

'Kom kom, Severus,' zei professor Perkamentus en keek Harry met twinkelende ogen aan. 'Ik weet zeker dat je wat meer begrip voor Harry zou opbrengen als je een poosje in zijn schoenen zou moeten lopen.

Harry staarde het schoolhoofd verbijsterd aan, maar de man zei verder niets en begon een gesprek met Zwamdrift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Severus keek vol afkeer naar de dikke vrouw die hem vriendelijk toeknikte.

'Het wachtwoord, m'n jongen?' herhaalde ze.

Het was niet dat hij het niet wist; hij had tenslotte alle noodzakelijke informatie om de komende vierentwintig uur te overleven uitgewisseld met Potter. Nee, hij probeerde zich mentaal voor te bereiden op alles wat Griffoendor was.

'Als je het niet weet, zeg het dan,' zei de Dikke Dame nu geïrriteerd, 'dan ga ik nog even bij mijn vriendin op visite.'

Severus vertelde zichzelf dat een overdosis rood en goud nauwelijks erger kon zijn dan deze diva en gaf haar het wachtwoord.

Veel te snel draaide het portret opzij en moest Severus constateren dat een avond bij die diva toch te prefereren leek boven een uur in de kamer die hij nu voor zich zag. Het was echter te laat om terug te stappen.

'Harry,' riep Ginny Wemel waardoor praktisch elk hoofd zich in zijn richting draaide.

Severus probeerde niet te sneren – _echt waar _– maar dat was onmogelijk. Net als tijdens het diner werd hij begroet door tientallen stemmen, die hem in alle toonaarden vroegen hoe zijn strafwerk bij die 'verschrikkelijke, vettige Sneep' was geweest. Voor hij zich kon weerhouden, rolde hij met zijn ogen. Gelukkig werd het gezien als Potters mening over de avond.

Severus vroeg zich af waarom het in Merlijnsnaam zoveel moeilijker was om een rol te spelen voor deze Griffoendors dan voor de Heer van het Duister.

Hij mompelde wat als antwoord en begon in de richting te lopen die Potter hem aangeduid had.

'Kom je niet nog even bij ons zitten, Harry?' vroeg Ginny Wemel op teleurgestelde toon. Ze keek hem met grote kalverenogen aan en speelde onschuldig met haar lange, rode haren. Gelijk begonnen er verschillende alarmbellen te rinkelen. Hij dwong zichzelf te glimlachen – oké, grimlachen. 'Sorry, ik ben echt moe?'

Blijkbaar was hij geloofwaardig want ze glimlachte terug en antwoordde: 'Oké, welterusten, Harry.'

De laatste woorden leken te echoën door de leerlingenkamer toen een koor van Griffoendors haar groet herhaalde. Wemels stem bromde: 'Truste, maat!'

_Aargh, weer dat verschrikkelijke woord,_ dacht hij terwijl hij zo nonchalant mogelijk zijn weg zocht naar de trap die naar de jongensslaapzaal zou moeten leiden.

Hij miste nu al de afzondering van zijn vertrekken in de kerkers, ondanks dat hij daar regelmatig werd lastiggevallen door zijn leerlingen. Zijn mondhoeken plooiden tot een duivels lachje bij de gedachte aan Potters reactie op dat ongewenste bezoek. Zolang de Griffoendor in zijn rol bleef, mocht hem wat Severus betreft echter het vuur aan de schenen worden gelegd.

Terwijl hij de trap opliep, troostte hij zichzelf met de gedachte dat het vast nog even zou duren voor de Griffoendors naar bed gingen. Toen hij de deur in de slaapzaal opende, was hij er dan ook niet op voorbereid om aangevallen te worden. Zijn hand ging al automatisch naar zijn binnenzak toen voor zijn voeten een kussen neerplofte.

'Oeps, sorry Harry, ik miste Simon,' grinnikte Lubbermans naast een van de bedden. Filister schoot weg vanachter de deur en griste het kussen mee dat voor Severus' voeten lag.

'Oh, Zalazar,' kreunde Severus inwendig terwijl hij gepijnigd glimlachte en zich te midden van al het kabaal probeerde te herinneren wat Potters bed zou moeten zijn. Toen hij zich uitgeput op het bed liet vallen – te moe om zich nog druk te maken om het eventuele gebrek aan hygiëne van Potter – riep Tomas: Je gaat toch nog niet slapen, Harry?'

Opnieuw zei Severus: 'Sorry, ik ben moe.' Het klonk een stuk minder oprecht dan tegen de jongste Wemel. 'Het was een lange dag,' voegde hij er aan toe, en daar was geen woord van gelogen.

Filister gooide een kussen naar Lubbermans, terwijl hij plagend riep: 'Ah, heeft Sneep je uitgeput?'

_Pardon?_

'Of heb je een trauma opgelopen toen Hermelien je in haar armen opving?' ging Tomas verder.

Severus voelde het bloed naar zijn wangen stijgen bij die herinnering. Maar Filister riep: Ja, wij weten nu tenslotte dat je liever wat minder vrouwelijke armen om je heen zou voelen.'

'Om het niet te hebben over een meer gespierde borstkas,' vulde Tomas grijnzend aan.

_WAT?_ Zelfs de dreiging van een meervoudige martelvloek kon de geschokte uitdrukking niet van Severus' gezicht vegen. _Potter viel op – ?_

'Hé, stoppen, jongens,' klonk het opeens rustig, maar vastberaden.

Tot Severus' verbazing was het Lubbermans die in het midden van de slaapzaal stond en gebiedend zijn hand ophield.

'Als Harry wil slapen, is dat geen probleem. Merlijn, ik zou uitgeteld zijn na zo veel uur met Sneep op een dag.' Hij grinnikte om zijn eigen woorden. 'Maar in ieder geval dacht ik dat we hadden afgesproken dat we Harry's geheim niet alleen binnen de muren van deze slaapzaal zouden houden, maar hem er ook niet mee zouden plagen.'

Hij keek Tomas en Filister één voor één aan en Severus keek verbaasd naar de zelfverzekerde Griffoendor die daar stond, in wie hij nauwelijks de onhandige, verlegen Lubbermans herkende. De twee andere jongens grinnikten verontschuldigend naar Severus en gooiden toen een kussen naar elkaar. Severus staarde nog steeds met grote ogen naar Lubbermans. Die haalde even grinnikend zijn schouders op en draaide zich om naar zijn bed.

Severus sloot een moment zijn ogen in een poging deze hele waanzinnige toestand te bevatten. Hier was hij dan als Potter, terwijl hij niets liever wilde dan onderzoek doen naar een tegendrank. Maar uit veiligheidsoverwegingen moest hij nu gaan slapen tussen deze idiote Griffoendors, die elkaar met kussens bekogelden, dachten dat hij homo was, en naar hem grinnikten.

_O Zalazar, Potter zou toch niets met Lubbermans hebben?_ _In dat geval vermoord ik hem. Lubbermans. En Potter breng ik met een strik om naar de Heer van het Duister. Zodra we teruggewisseld zijn natuurlijk._

Hij zuchtte, stond op om een pyjama te zoeken en ging naar de badkamer.

o~0~O~0~o

Harry zuchtte vermoeid toen er alweer op de deur van Sneeps privé-vertrekken werd geklopt. In plaats dat hij eens even rustig deze hele Wisseldranksituatie kon overdenken, kwam de ene na de andere jonge Zwadderaar advies vragen aan zijn afdelingshoofd. Het kostte hem weinig moeite om niet uit de rol van snerende, chagrijnige leraar te vallen, hoewel de meeste Zwadderaars daar helemaal niet zo van onder de indruk leken.

Hij rukte de deur open, klaar om een eerste- of tweedejaars uit te foeteren omdat ze allang niet meer op de gangen mochten zijn. Tot zijn verbijstering stond daar Draco Malfidus die met een brede grijns langs hem heen naar binnenstapte.

'Goedenavond, oom Severus. Al een beetje bekomen van Potters knoeiwerk?'

_Oom Severus?_ _Wat heeft dit in Goderics naam te betekenen? _

Harry keek ontsteld toe hoe Malfidus in een fauteuil ging zitten en nonchalant zijn linkerenkel op zijn rechterknie legde.

'Malfidus?' piepte Harry.

De Zwadderaar trok een blonde wenkbrauw op en keek Harry bevreemd aan. '_Malfidus_, oom Severus?' vroeg hij. 'Volgens mij heeft u echt last van die verprutste Wisseldrank.'

_Oh ja, shit. _

'Grappig, Draco,' verbeterde Harry zichzelf, 'alsof ik me laat beïnvloeden door Griffoendors.' De voornaam voelde vreemd op zijn tong. Draco lachte echter gerustgesteld en Harry haalde opgelucht adem.

_Vervloekte Sneep, om hem hier niet op voor te bereiden._

Als Sneep echt de oom van Malfidus was, dan zou hij zo door de mand vallen. Hij kon zich niet herinneren een Sneep gezien te hebben op Sirius' wandtapijt, maar waren tenslotte niet alle puurbloedfamilies aan elkaar gerelateerd?

Hij overwoog om Malfidus wat te drinken aan te bieden, maar realiseerde zich gelukkig net op tijd dat hij geen flauw benul had waar alles stond. Stijfjes liep hij naar de andere fauteuil en ging langzaam zitten. Malfidus keek hem ietwat bezorgd aan. De blik herinnerde Harry aan het moment nadat hij de Wisseldrank ingenomen had. Hij schraapte zijn keel en vroeg: 'En...?' in de hoop dat de ander wat duidelijkheid zou geven over deze situatie.

Malfidus keek wat verontschuldigend en zei: 'Sorry, oom Sev, ik weet dat ik meestal niet op een doordeweekse avond langskom, maar ik wilde even weten of u geen last meer had van het gebeuren tijdens de les.'

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen en vroeg zich af of Malfidus soms ook met iemand van lichaam had gewisseld want dit was absoluut niet hoe hij de Zwadderaar kende.

'Ik voel me prima, Draco,' zei hij.

Toen Malfidus opstond en naar een kast liep, sloot Harry een moment zijn ogen. Hij hoorde gerinkel van glazen, maar werd meer dan verrast door een hand op zijn schouder, en een stem die van dichtbij zei: 'Alsjeblieft, oom Sev!'

Hij probeerde het glas rustig aan te pakken, maar ontdekte dat zijn hand een beetje trilde. Malfidus ging zitten, reikte naar zijn eigen glas en hief het omhoog. Harry echode het gebaar, geen benul wat hij moest zeggen.

Malfidus' uitdrukking werd serieus toen hij op plechtige toon zei: 'Op vrijheid!'

_Vrijheid? Welke vrijheid?_

Harry wist niks anders te doen dan te herhalen: 'Op vrijheid!'

De oprechte glimlach die Draco hem schonk, had absoluut niets te maken met het lichte gevoel in zijn hoofd. Dat kwam enkel omdat hij niet gewend was aan Elfenwijn.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoofdstuk 4

Hermelien sloeg Harry de volgende dag bezorgd gade. Hij gedroeg zich anders dan anders, maar het was moeilijk om precies aan te geven wat haar opviel.

Af en toe leek het alsof hij gedesoriënteerd was, maar toch kon hij precies zijn weg vinden in het kasteel. Het was alsof hij een heel specifieke vorm van geheugenverlies had, maar toch wist hij precies wie iedereen was en voor welke vakken hij huiswerk moest maken. Het vreemdste was nog wel zijn reactie op haar. Ze was gewend dat Harry haar ontweek of haar wat geërgerd aankeek als ze – zoals hij dat noemde – weer eens moeder Hen speelde. Maar elke keer als hij nu merkte dat ze hem bezorgd gade sloeg, verwijdden zijn ogen zich en leek hij niet weg te kunnen kijken. En als ze hem vroeg wat er was …

Merlijn, hij begon praktisch te blozen en te stotteren als ze het woord nog maar tot hem richtte.

'Volgens mij heeft Harry een oogje op je,' verklaarde Belinda.

Hermelien was na de laatste les gelijk doorgelopen naar de slaapzaal om haar boeken voor maandag klaar te leggen. Bij het horen van die woorden bleef ze abrupt in de deuropening staan. Ze beet op haar lip. Belinda was niet haar favoriete persoon om in vertrouwen te nemen, maar ze wist ook niet goed wie ze anders om advies zou kunnen vragen. Ginny – degene met wie ze normaal gesproken alles besprak, was nooit over haar eigen verliefdheid voor Harry gekomen. Ze hoopte tegen alle hoop in en het zou te pijnlijk zijn als Hermelien juist tegen haar over Harry's gedrag zou beginnen. Haar tweede keus zou Ron zijn, maar dat voelde zo mogelijk nog vreemder. Gedeeltelijk vanwege de vriendschap tussen hen drieën maar ook door het feit dat zij en Ron vorig jaar een aantal maanden waren samen geweest voor ze besloten dat ze beter vrienden konden blijven.

'Ik denk dat het door dat incident met de Wisseldrank komt,' reageerde ze tenslotte.

Ze sloot de deur en liep naar haar eigen bed.

'De Wisseldrank? Er was toch niets gebeurd? Geniaal trouwens om zijn eigen haar te gebruiken. Stel je voor dat hij in jou was veranderd,' giechelde Belinda. 'Niet dat daar iets mis mee is natuurlijk,' zei ze snel toen Hermelien fronste. 'Wil je zeggen dat het je niet is opgevallen hoe hij naar je kijkt, en je tegelijkertijd lijkt te ontwijken?' Ze klonk verbaasd alsof ze niet kon voorstellen dat een meisje dat soort signalen zou missen.

Hermelien voelde haar wangen warm worden bij die vraag. Als het Belinda opviel, hoeveel anderen hadden er dan iets gemerkt? En betekende het dat het echt geen verbeelding van haar kant was?

Er verschenen spontaan kuiltjes in Belinda's wangen bij het zien van haar ongemak.

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. 'Misschien is hij gewoon moe? Of misschien heeft hij last van zijn litteken.' Ze zocht naar strohalmen, wist ze.

Belinda keek haar afwachtend aan, maar toen ze bleef zwijgen, zei ze: 'Misschien is hij opeens anders naar je gaan kijken, nu je beschikbaar bent. Toen je vorig jaar samen met Ron was, was je verboden terrein en nu heeft hij misschien ontdekt dat hij je leuk vindt.' Ze haalde haar schouders op alsof ze wilde zeggen dat dat kon gebeuren.

Hermelien keek haar met opengesperde ogen aan, terwijl haar gedachten alle kanten opvlogen. _Zou Harry me echt …?_ Het zou wel zijn gedrag verklaren van de afgelopen dagen. Maar die Wisseldrank dan, het was te toevallig dat het samenviel.

'De grote vraag is natuurlijk of jij hem ook leuk vindt,' liet Belinda toen een Mestbom vallen.

Hermeliens mond bewoog op en neer als een meermin op het droge.

'Misschien vind je een antwoord in je geliefde bibliotheek,' zei Belinda plagend terwijl ze opstond en in de badkamer verdween.

Hermelien bleef verbijsterd achter, denkend over Belinda's opmerking. Wat vond ze van Harry? Harry was gewoon haar vriend, bijna een broer. Dat was hij altijd geweest. _Hoe zit het dan met die kriebels die je vandaag steeds voelde? _klonk haar geweten. Ze beet in haar lip en dacht terug aan de momenten dat Harry haar zo intens had aangestaard. Zijn ogen leken iets verborgen te houden, had ze gedacht. Er was iets in die diepten geweest dat haar aangetrokken had. Iets dat haar een comfortabel gevoel had gegeven, juist omdat Harry als familie voelde.

_Maar dat was hij niet_, klonk het weer irritant. Geërgerd schudde ze haar hoofd en pakte haar tas. Ze besloot alvast iets aan haar Toverdrankenhuiswerk te doen. Ze hoefde geen Waarzeggerij te volgen om te weten dat Sneep maandag extra geïrriteerd zou zijn.

o~0~O~0~o

Ook Draco hield de hele dag iemand in de gaten. Omdat ze op vrijdag geen Toverdrankles hadden, zag hij zijn peetvader enkel tijdens de maaltijden. Hoewel hij zich de vorige avond gerustgesteld gevoeld had, kwamen in de ochtend de twijfels terug. Sinds wanneer had oom Severus hem Malfidus genoemd? Zelfs in de klas was hij nog altijd meneer Malfidus. En sinds wanneer was hij zo schichtig – Draco kon geen ander woord bedenken – in de buurt van zijn peetzoon? Het viel ook vandaag op dat oom Sev praktisch niets at tijdens de maaltijden en dat baarde hem zorgen.

De man was al mager genoeg. Hij besloot die avond wat eten mee te nemen als hij langs zou gaan.

Om toch iets te doen, hield hij tijdens de lessen die hij met de Griffoendors deelde, Potter in de gaten. Ook hij leek niet helemaal zichzelf, hoewel dat bij dat warhoofd moeilijk te zeggen viel. Tot zijn verbazing merkte Draco dat er af en toe spanningen leken te zijn tussen Potter en Griffel. Waarschijnlijk zou het niet opgevallen zijn, als hij Potter niet in de gaten hield, maar af en toe keken ze elkaar aan als een stel derdejaars Huffelpufs die voor het eerst met iemand naar Zweinsveld gingen. Vreemd!

o~0~O~0~o

Harry was bijna opgelucht toen het tijd was voor zijn strafwerk met Sneep. Sneep had hem gisteravond wellicht voorbereid op het geven van theoretische lessen, en hij had geen gecombineerde Griffoendor-Zwadderich klas, maar hij was finaal afgepeigerd.

Gelukkig begon het weekend bijna; Harry was van plan om minstens zestien uur in zijn bed door te brengen. Hij grijnsde bij de gedachte dat Sneep absoluut niet zou kunnen uitrusten. Hij kon niet wachten tot hij het de man kon vertellen.

'Wat?' siste Sneep tussen opeengeklemde kaken. Harry had de indruk dat hij het liefst zou gaan schreeuwen. 'Waarom zou ik met Wemel en Griffel op stap moeten? Ik zeg gewoon dat ik te moe ben!'

Harry schudde zijn hoofd. Hij probeerde het leedvermaak van zijn gezicht te vegen. 'Ron en Hermelien verwachten dat ik mee ga. We gaan altijd samen.'

Sneep leek daar tegenin te willen gaan, maar Harry vervolgde: 'Als u niet wilt dat Hermelien argwanend wordt en u op uw huid gaat zitten, kunt u niet op Zweinstein blijven.'

Hij zag een rilling door Sneeps lichaam gaan bij die woorden en vroeg: 'Of is ze al achterdochtig?'

Hij keek twijfelachtig naar zijn eigen gezicht, dat misprijzend terugkeek.

'Maak je over juffrouw Griffel maar geen zorgen, Potter. Ik heb alles prima onder controle.'

Harry zag echter dat zijn ogen wegkeken.

'Maar ..,' begon hij om gelijk weer in de rede gevallen te worden door Sneep. 'Verwacht niet dat je zelf de hele dag kunt luieren, Potter! Waarschijnlijk is het je ontgaan dat '_professor Sneep'_ op de lijst staat van leraren die dit weekend toezicht in Zweinsveld moeten houden.'

Hij keek uiterst voldaan naar Harry die ongelovig naar hem staarde.

'Wat? Nee, absoluut niet,' zei hij stellig. 'Ik ruil wel met één van de leraren.'

'Geen kans op, Potter,' zei Sneep vol leedvermaak. 'Dat heb ik al zo vaak gedaan dat Perkamentus de staf verboden heeft nog met me te ruilen.'

Harry keek hem argwanend aan.

'Daar kom ik dus mooi onderuit,' zei Sneep met een grijns.

Harry sneerde, maar zei toen: 'In ieder geval ben ik een keer verlost van het uitdelen van handtekeningen, en niet te vergeten, van de fotografen.'

Sneep verbleekte. Nu was Harry degene die duivels lachte.

Met samengeknepen lippen, zei Sneep: 'Dan is het een goed idee om elkaar beter op de hoogte te stellen.'

Harry lachte inwendig om Sneeps reactie. Gelukkig viel het best mee met de fotografen en dergelijke. De laatste opmerking deed echter een belletje rinkelen.

'Waarom heeft u niet gezegd dat Draco Malfidus uw neef is?' zei hij verontwaardigd.

'Waarom heb je niet gezegd dat je op jongens valt?' siste Sneep gelijk terug.

'Wat?'

Geschokt staarde Harry naar Sneep, die hem afkeurend aankeek.

'Dat gaat u helemaal niks aan!' reageerde hij fel.

Het gezicht tegenover hem vertrok van woede toen Sneep antwoordde: 'Je vind het niet nodig om me te waarschuwen dat ik in mijn slaap door Griffoendors gemolesteerd kan worden?'

Harry zag wit van woede. Hij wilde op dat moment niets liever dan zijn eigen gezicht verbouwen. De opmerking deed hem te veel denken aan de ongelofelijk hatelijke, discriminerende uitspraken van oom Herman en Dirk.

Hij draaide zich om en kneep zijn ogen dicht, niet van plan om Sneep te laten merken hoeveel effect die opmerking had, zo kort nadat hij zijn vrienden eindelijk de waarheid had durven vertellen.

o~0~O~0~o

Severus zuchtte zacht. Hoe kwam het toch dat Potter hem altijd zijn geduld deed verliezen, zodat hij wilde uithalen en kwetsen?

Hij wist wel waardoor het kwam natuurlijk, maar kijken naar de verslagen houding van de Griffoendor deed hem meer aan Lily denken, dan aan James.

Hij kuchte en bracht toen stijfjes uit: 'Neem me niet kwalijk, dat was enigszins ongepast, Potter!'

De jongen draaide zich abrupt om en het was raar om zijn eigen ogen met zoveel emotie te zien glanzen. Severus keek de ander verdedigend aan, alsof hij hem waarschuwde niet de spot met zijn verontschuldiging te drijven. Het was even stil en toen knikte Potter kort.

'Malfidus' oom?' vroeg hij enkel. 'Kan ik meer onverwachte onthullingen of bezoekjes verwachten?'

'Peetoom,' zei Severus kort. Hoewel het moeite kostte, slaagde hij erin de verklaring zonder sarcastische opmerking gepaard te laten gaan. Van zijn kant deed Potter ook niets om hem te provoceren.

Na een korte stilte bekende de Griffoendor: 'Het is waar.'

Bij Severus' vragende blik, fronste hij even zijn wenkbrauwen, maar verklaarde tenslotte: 'Dat ik…. dat ik op jongens val.'

Hij vervolgde kleintjes: 'Enkel Ron, Marcel, Daan en Simon weten het en dat wil ik graag nog even zo houden.'

Zijn eigen ogen keken hem smekend aan, en Severus knikte kort.

In een poging de situatie minder gênant te krijgen, ging hij op zakelijke toon verder: 'Dus we moeten morgen allebei naar Zweinsveld.' Hij sneerde een moment.

Potter grinnikte.

'Als jij nu even uit de weg gaat zitten, dan kan ik verder zoeken naar een oplossing voor dit' – zijn hand gebaarde tussen hen – 'probleem.'

Potter keek gelijk weer ernstig en deelde mee dat hij nog wat schoolwerk na te kijken had. Hij pakte zijn tas van de grond om zijn boeken te pakken, maar vond het nodig om hem nog even te adviseren: 'Als jullie bij Zacharinus zijn, moet u opletten dat Ron niet al zijn geld uitgeeft voor zijn vriendinnetje.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

Hij beende inmiddels een kwartier heen en weer door het toverdrankenlokaal. Zijn passen waren echter beduidend korter in deze vorm. Het veranderde zijn ritme waardoor hij zich minder goed kon concentreren. Af en toe wierp hij een blik op Potter. De Griffoendor zat telkens stug over zijn schoolwerk gebogen; waarschijnlijk bang dat Severus hem de schuld zou geven als hij geen oplossing vond. _Niet geheel ten onrechte_, dacht Severus met zelfkennis.

Het bleef vreemd om zichzelf door zijn eigen ogen gade te slaan. De manier waarop Potter bewoog was zo anders, vooral op momenten zoals nu, wanneer hij de schijn niet op hoefde te houden. Zijn eigen lichaam zag er zoveel meer ontspannen uit dan hij van zichzelf gezien had in spiegels en herinneringen. Zou hij er zo hebben uitgezien als hij geen dubbelspion was geworden? Als hij zich niet bij de Heer van het Duister had aangesloten? Als … als Lily nog zou leven?

Severus schudde zijn hoofd om die deprimerende gedachten te verdrijven. Dit was niet het moment om over het verleden te lopen mijmeren. Een oplossing; daar moest hij nu al zijn aandacht op richten. De situatie was explosief zelfs als ze het zouden volhouden om hun rollen goed te blijven spelen. Hij grimaste even. Maar als de Heer van het Duister zou besluiten dat hij zijn trouwe dienaar nodig had, waren de aardmannetjes aan het dansen.

Moe van het geijsbeer in een lichaam dat hem niet toebehoorde, nam hij met een zucht aan zijn lessenaar plaats. Hij voelde de ogen van Potter een moment op hem gericht, maar toen hij naar de Griffoendor keek, zat hij alweer met zijn hoofd over zijn boeken gebogen.

Wat was er mis gegaan met die Wisseldrank? Er speelden twee problemen en op dit moment had hij nog niet eens een idee of ze dezelfde oorzaak hadden.

Het aspect 'tijd' was misschien niet het grootste en meest voor de hand liggende van de twee, maar het had hem beziggehouden toen bleek dat de verwisseling niet na een uur, of zelfs een dag, opgeheven werd.

Er was in de geschiedenis door veel tovenaars en heksen geëxperimenteerd om de werking van de Wisseldrank te verlengen, maar bij zijn weten was nog nooit iemand daarin geslaagd. Of de drank werkte niet, of gedeeltelijk, of ze hadden zeer vervelende bijwerkingen. De enige manier om langere tijd in de huid van een ander te kruipen was om de toverdrank continue te blijven innemen, zoals bijvoorbeeld Barto Krenck jr. drie jaar geleden gedaan had.

Severus wierp een blik op Potter die een mengeling van ongeloof en berusting was. Laat het maar aan _De Uitverkorene_ over om het onmogelijke te bewerkstelligen.

Ondertussen trok hij zijn beduimelde exemplaar van _De Vreeschwekkendste Tooverdranken_ naar zich toe, al had hij weinig hoop om nieuwe informatie te vinden in het boek dat hij praktisch foutloos zou kunnen citeren.

Het moest Duistere Magie zijn, de verwisseling van twee zielen. Zelf hij, die zich een zeer bedreven beoefenaar van de Zwarte Kunsten kon noemen, had nog nooit van iets dergelijks gehoord. Om die reden sloot hij dan ook een Griffoendor uit als dader. Sowieso zouden ze daar Potter niet bij betrokken hebben. De grote vraag was of hijzelf een toevallig slachtoffer was, of dat de dader wist dat Potter zijn haar had gebruikt. De kans op die laatste mogelijkheid was niet groot, maar mocht dat het zijn dan kon het erop wijzen dat iemand eraan twijfelde waar zijn loyaliteit lag.

o~0~O~0~o

Harry genoot de volgende middag van de rust in Zweinsveld. Er waren genoeg leerlingen die de straten bevolkten, maar ze liepen allemaal in een ruime bocht om hem heen. Hij hoefde nauwelijks meer te doen dan af en toe neerbuigend langs zijn neus te kijken of te sneren naar een luidkeels lachende Griffoendor.

Hoewel hij nog altijd liever een halve dag in bed had doorgebracht, viel het toezicht houden tot nu toe best mee. Toen hij Zacharinus passeerde, stapte hij automatisch naar binnen. Hij had gisteren zijn laatste Chocokikker opgegeten, en het was ook al even geleden dat hij nieuwe Suikerveren gekocht had.

Zodra hij over de drempel stapte, verstomde het geluid van tientallen snoepgrage Zweinsteinleerlingen abrupt. De meesten staarden hem met open mond aan voordat ze hun pakjes en zakje met snoepgoed teruglegden, en zich langs hem heen naar buiten haastten onder het mompelen van _zijn_ naam in diverse toonhoogten.

Binnen een minuut stond Harry in de lege winkel om zich heen te kijken, terwijl de man achter de kassa hem geërgerd aankeek.

'Goedemorgen, professor,' zei hij met een vragende klank. 'Wat kan ik voor u doen?'

_Verdraaid_, dacht Harry met een geërgerde uitdrukking, die vast goed op Sneeps gezicht paste.

'Ik kijk even rond,' zei hij kortaf, maar terwijl hij zich afwendde, besefte hij gelijk dat hij onmogelijk Chocokikkers, Suikerveren of Smekkies kon kopen als hij niet wilde dat er vreemde verhalen over Sneep de ronde zouden gaan doen. Niet dat hij daar persoonlijk mee zat, maar ...

Hij mijmerde een ogenblik over de mogelijkheid dat Voldemort van één van zijn spionnen zou horen dat Sneep Smekkies in alle Smaken had gekocht.

'Smekkies, Severus?' zou hij sissen. 'Waarom geen Lolly's met bloedsmaak? Of mijn favoriet, Flossende Flintmints?'

Harry gniffelde stilletjes, terwijl hij zijn blik over de uitgestalde snoepwaren liet gaan. _Verdraaid,_ dacht hij opnieuw, toen het water hem in de mond liep.

Uiteindelijk besloot hij om een doos bonbons mee te nemen. Dat zou er het meest 'volwassen' uitzien. De man keek hem wat misprijzend aan alsof hij zich af vroeg of de duurdere chocolade zijn verdwijnende clientèle waard was geweest.

'Dat is elf Sikkels,' bromde hij. 'Moet het ingepakt worden?'

Bij de nieuwsgierige blik haastte Harry zich om zijn hoofd te schudden.

'Nee, dank u!'

_Allemachtig, straks denkt hij nog dat ik – Sneep – professor Stronk of professor Anderling het hof wil maken! _

Toen hij buiten stond, met de doos in zijn handen, realiseerde hij zich een tweede nadeel; een Chocokikker kon je ondertussen nog eens uit het zakje vissen en er van snoepen, maar die doos ...

Harry zuchtte en besloot verder te patrouilleren door Zweinsveld.

'Oi, maat, laten we eerst bij Zonko's kijken. We kunnen wel weer eens wat …'

Severus was opgelucht toen Griffel haar roodharige vriend in de rede viel, maar tot zijn teleurstelling, merkte ze enkel op: 'Oké, dan ga ik even om nieuw perkament. Ik heb het laatste gisteren opgemaakt bij mijn Toverdrankenhuiswerk.'

Voor hij kon aangeven dat hij ook perkament nodig had, was ze er al vandoor. Wemel keek ongeduldig om, dus om te voorkomen dat hij opnieuw 'maat' genoemd werd, besloot Severus hem te volgen.

Zodra hij een voet over de drempel van de winkel zette, werd hij overweldigd door de drukte van mensen en vreemde objecten. Hij was zich opeens erg bewust dat hij hier al in geen twintig jaar geweest was.

Van verschillende kanten werd hij begroet door leerlingen uit diverse afdelingen. Zelfs een tweedejaars Zwadderaar zei verlegen: 'Hoi, Harry', waarna ze giechelend omdraaide en Severus met zijn mond vol tanden liet staan.

Wemel trok hem aan zijn mouw en fluisterde: 'Harry, moet je kijken. Dit is precies wat we nodig hebben voor onze wraak op de Zwadderaars.'

Severus keek van de simpele, bruingevlekte veren waar Wemel naar wees, naar het begeleidende kaartje: _'Windveren, maken om de tien woorden een gênant geluid'_. Hij moest zich bedwingen om Wemel niet gelijk honderd afdelingspunten afhandig te maken. Dus bromde hij wat en dacht na over manieren om zijn Zwadderaars te waarschuwen.

'Oh, of deze!' fluisterde Wemel enthousiast. 'Die zijn nog beter. We kunnen ze in de kleedkamer van de Zwadderaars leggen voor de volgende Zwerkbalwedstrijd.'

'_Verslindende Smekkies! Voor elk snoepje dat je eet, verdwijnt een dag lang een tand_,' las Severus verontwaardigd bij de gedachte aan een tandeloos Zwerkbalteam. Minerva zou hem er voor eeuwig aan herinneren.

'Heb je nog wat Sikkels, Harry?' klonk het nonchalant alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.

Severus keek hem verbaasd aan en zag dat Wemel vuurrood werd.

'Je krijgt het gelijk terug,' zei hij verdedigend. 'Ik heb niet alles meegenomen en ik wil Mandy nog trakteren.'

_Ongelofelijk! _

Severus stak zijn hand in Potters mantel en pakte diens beurs. Helaas waren de Sikkels die hij Wemel terughoudend overhandigde, van hem zelf.

Terwijl Wemel zich een weg baande naar de kassa, keek Severus nieuwsgierig om zich heen. Hij zou het niemand bekennen, maar hij was ietwat geïntrigeerd door deze nieuwe uitvindingen. Natuurlijk alleen om relschoppers zoals Wemel sneller te kunnen betrappen, verder niets, vertelde hij zichzelf, terwijl zijn blik viel op een stapeltje boeken. **_De Avonturen van Martin Mummels, de Dolle Dreuzel._**** Toen hij een jaar of tien was geweest, had hij een exemplaar gekregen. De afbeelding had hem geïntrigeerd, maar zijn vader had het stripboek in één van zijn buien verscheurd, voor Severus er in had kunnen kijken. **

Draco liep chagrijnig voor Korzel en Kwast uit. Aan zijn arm kwetterde Patty over een nieuw truitje dat ze wilde gaan passen, maar hij negeerde haar. Patty was enkel goed voor zijn imago, dus moest hij haar wel tolereren, maar dat betekende niet dat hij ook moest luisteren. Zijn aandacht was bij oom Severus die een paar meter voor hen door de winkelstraat liep.

_Hij gedroeg zich als een pas afgestudeerde leraar die voor het eerst toezicht had tijdens een Zweinsteinweekend_, dacht Draco met een frons op zijn voorhoofd. Zelfs een eerstejaars Klassenoudste zou oplettender door de gangen van het kasteel lopen dan oom Severus hier door het tovenaarsdorpje.

Draco had al twee vierdejaars elkaar zien vervloeken, en normaal gesproken zou zijn peetoom echt Belinda Broom en Michel Kriek niet staan laten vrijen zonder hen van bijtend commentaar te voorzien.

Verwonderd zag hij hoe oom Severus als gebiologeerd bij Madame Kruimelaar naar binnen keek en toen … glimlachte? Hoewel Draco hem vaak genoeg zonder het masker had gezien dat hij als Dooddoener en leraar droeg, kon hij zich niet herinneren dat hij de man ooit in het openbaar had zien lachen. Hij wierp een blik achterom, maar het was natuurlijk te veel gevraagd om te denken dat Korzel en Kwast iets opgevallen was.

Toen ze gevieren langs de theesalon liepen, wierp Draco een steelse blik naar binnen. Zo vroeg op de ochtend was het nog niet druk binnen en de enigen die hij zo snel kon herkennen waren Patil en Tomas. Het Griffoendorkoppeltje kon echter niet de reden zijn van oom Severus' ongewone gedrag. _Toch? _Snel keek hij weer voor zich uit voor Patty hem zou betrappen en een verkeerde conclusie zou trekken.

Hermelien groette Ron en Harry tevreden toen ze Zonko's verlieten. Zelf was ze vrij snel geslaagd bij Pluimplukkers Verenwinkel en de gedachten aan al die onbeschreven vellen perkament in haar tas, vulde haar met een gelukzalig gevoel.

Zelfs Rons opgewonden verklaring hoe ze de Zwadderaars zouden terugpakken met een vreemd soort Smekkies kon haar niet uit haar humeur brengen. Ze gaf hem enkel een neerbuigende blik en vroeg hen of ze nog naar Zacharinus wilden. Een retorische vraag eigenlijk, want wanneer gingen ze nou niet naar Zacharinus?

Harry keek echter alsof Voldemort spontaan ontbrand was en alle Dooddoeners meegetrokken had de hel in. Alsof hij in geen maanden een Chocokikker op had, terwijl ze hem er gisteren nog één had zien eten. _Vreemd._ Ze sloeg het op bij de andere ongewone momenten van de afgelopen dagen terwijl ze met Harry en Ron naar het Zoetwarenhuis liep. Het was lang niet zo druk als anders en toen ze er een opmerking over maakte, kreeg ze tot haar verbazing te horen dat één van de leraren van Zweinstein – die zuurkijkende met haakneus – langs was gekomen en iedereen de stuipen op het lijf had gejaagd. Verwonderd liep ze door de winkel, koos wat Flossende Flintmints uit, en besloot zichzelf een genoegen te doen met een Suikerveer.

Ze zag dat Ron als vanouds stiekem zijn geld stond te tellen om te bepalen hoeveel hij kon besteden. Toen ze echter naar Harry keek, viel haar mond open.

Severus had het gevoel alsof hij in het paradijs beland was. De aanslag op zijn reukpapillen was even overweldigend als het aanzicht van al die potten, dozen en stopflessen vol snoep in de meest uiteenlopende kleuren. Hij kon zich niet herinneren wanneer hij ooit in een snoepwinkel geweest was met meer dan een paar Sikkels op zak en het idee dat hij in deze 'vermomming' kon kopen wat hij wilde, was bedwelmender dan de geur van suiker en honing.

Hij deed zijn best zich enigszins in te houden, maar voor hij het wist zat zijn zak vol met Peperduiveltjes, IJsmuizen en Nogablokken. En Zoutzuurtjes, Karamelkevers, Droptoverstokken, en natuurlijk moest hij ook weten hoe Kakkerlak Crunchies en die Chocoballen vol slagroom en aardbeiencrème smaakten.

Toen hij zich uiteindelijk naar de kassa wendde, botste hij bijna tegen Griffel op die hem met open mond en verbijsterde uitdrukking stond aan te staren.

_Zalazar op een Terzieler! _

Hij kon niet voorkomen dat het bloed naar zijn wangen steeg en aangezien zijn brein nu te kort kwam, kon hij ook geen verklaring vinden voor zijn overvolle zak. Blijkbaar was dit zelfs voor Potter extreem.

'Uhm….. ik was….. uh…'

De redding kwam uit onverwachte hoek.

'Hee maat, heb je genoeg voor zondagavond?' zei Wemel met een klap op zijn schouder.

Severus had geen flauw idee wat er zondagavond was, maar de opmerking bracht een blik van herkenning in de donkere ogen van Griffel. Desalniettemin vond hij het een schamel genoegen om gered te worden door Wemel.

Schutterig rekende hij af en stopte met een zucht de zak weg. Blijkbaar moest hij wachten tot morgenavond tot hij eindelijk een Karamelkever kon proeven. Mits hij dan nog Potter was natuurlijk.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoofdstuk 6

Harry was het zat. Hij vond dat hij genoeg gepatrouilleerd had. Sowieso snapte hij niet waarvoor dat nodig was. Het was echt niet zo dat de leerlingen op straat gingen vechten of dronken zouden worden. Hij besloot om naar De Drie Bezemstelen te gaan. Daar kon hij tenslotte ook toezicht houden, dacht hij sarcastisch. Maar dan kon hij er tenminste bij zitten en een Boterbiertje drinken.

Zodra hij de vertrouwde omgeving binnenstapte, leefde hij op. De mengeling van geluiden en geuren. Leerlingen en inwoners van Zweinsveld aan de bar en daarachter Madame Rosmerta die hem als vanouds een knipoog gaf.

Toen hij Daan, Simon en Marcel, samen met de Patilzusjes en Belinda zag zitten, begon hij opgewekt in hun richting te lopen. Tot hij merkte dat ze elkaar waarschuwend aanstootten en binnensmonds wat tegen elkaar mompelden. Marcel keek hem paniekerig aan op de manier die meestal gereserveerd was voor professor … Oh!

Hij vloekte binnensmonds en keek hoe hij zo onopvallend mogelijk van richting kon veranderen.

'Hee joehoe, hier Sneep!' bulderde tot Harry's opluchting de stem van Hagrid door de ruimte. Hoewel die opluchting snel omsloeg in gruwel toen iedereen naar hem omkeek. Hij deed zijn best te sneren en hatelijk langs zijn neus te kijken, maar vreesde dat hij daar maar gedeeltelijk in slaagde. Was de situatie aan de Oppertafel al erg geweest, de aanblik van professor Banning, Vector, Stronk en Anderling die hem allemaal vreemd aankeken was tien keer zo erg.

'Sneep, je kunt wel hiero zitten want Hooch is net vertrokken. Een borrel zeker?'

En voor Harry kon weigeren werd hij op de lege stoel gepoot terwijl de halfreus zijn enorme hand opstak en naar de bar gebaarde.

Terwijl Harry probeerde niet op te vallen tussen de leraren, zag hij dat de deur openzwaaide en Ron, Hermelien en ... hijzelf binnenkwamen. Wat vreemd om hen als trio te zien van een afstand, dacht Harry en nam afwezig een slok van het glas dat Rosmerta hem met een knipoog overhandigde. Op hetzelfde moment dat hij zich realiseerde dat ze steeds naar _Sneep_ had geknipoogd, brandde de drank zich een weg door zijn slokdarm waardoor hij begon te hoesten en rood aanliep.

'Hola,' donderde Hagrid vlakbij zijn oor en klopte hem op zijn rug zodat hij bijna door de stoel heen ging.

Vanuit de verte hoorde hij iemand zeggen: 'Sodeknetter!'

Zodra hij weer adem had, keek hij nijdig de tafel met leraren rond. Ze leken niet echt onder de indruk, maar stopten in ieder geval met staren. Professor Stronk vroeg iets over de aanbouw van nieuwe kassen en al snel waren zijn tafelgenoten in een verhit gesprek over de besteding van het schoolbudget.

In de hoop dat ze niet om zijn mening zouden vragen, keek hij stug naar een schilderij aan de muur waarop een middeleeuwse minstreel laveloos in een stoel hing. Aangezien dat op dit moment een aanlokkelijk idee leek, nam Harry behoedzaam een nieuwe slok.

Dit keer was hij voorbereid op het brandende gevoel. Zonder het hoesten kon hij nu ook meer genieten van de warmte die in zijn buik ontstond. Om te testen nam hij nog een slok en merkte dat het effect enkel maar sterker werd. Hij grijnsde triomfantelijk naar de minstreel die vast een watje moest zijn als hij zo laveloos was. Het ontging hem helaas dat men vreemde blikken op professor Sneep begon te werpen, en zich afvroeg wat voor een duivelse toverdranken hij aan het bedenken was voor de komende lessen, dat hij zomaar in het niets zat te grijnzen.

Severus zat zich ondertussen groen en geel te ergeren aan Potter die hem gewoon totaal voor gek zette met zijn hoestbui. Hij miste dan ook bijna het moment dat Wemel opstond en aankondigde dat hij had afgesproken ook wat tijd met Mandy door te brengen. Severus keek in paniek naar Griffel, die haar wenkbrauw optrok alsof ze wilde vragen waar hij last van had.

'Nog een Boterbiertje, Harry?' vroeg ze.

Hij wilde al weigeren, maar bedacht dat ze dan waarschijnlijk samen naar buiten zouden vertrekken dus hij knikte aarzelend. Hij keek haar na toen ze naar de bar liep en had daardoor niet in de gaten dat een aantal van zijn zevendejaars Zwadderaars hun tafeltje passeerde.

'Wat hoorde ik, Potter?' vroeg Blaise Zabini spottend. 'Ben je flauwgevallen tijdens Toverdranken? Ik dacht dat je dat enkel tijdens een Dementorbezoekje deed.'

Een ander viel hem bij en zei: 'Waarschijnlijk enkel een excuus om in de armen van dat Modderbloedje te liggen, wed ik, als ik zie hoe verlekkerd hij haar nastaarde.'

De Zwadderaars maakten grove geluiden en Severus moest zichzelf herinneren aan de straf van de Heer van het Duister om niet op te springen en zijn eigen leerlingen te slaan. Of punten af te trekken. Gelukkig waren de blikken van de andere leraren genoeg om hen door te laten lopen.

Toen Griffel terug kwam lopen met twee Boterbiertjes vroeg ze bezorgd: 'Wat was dat, Harry?'

De gedachte aan de opmerking die Zabini gemaakt had, deed zijn wangen opgloeien en hij vervloekte de heks tegenover hem voor het vermogen de laatste dagen zijn bloedsomloop te ontregelen.

'Harry?' herhaalde ze.

Hij schokschouderde en mompelde: 'Niets bijzonders, gewoon wat gescheld.'

Om haar aandacht af te leiden vroeg hij naar haar huiswerk voor Toverdranken. Een onderwerp waar hij veilig over mee kon praten terwijl hij inmiddels wist dat het al haar aandacht zou opeisen.

Ze begon gelijk over de opgaven die hij hun klas had opgegeven vlak voor het fatale moment met de Wisseldrank.

o~0~O~0~o

Hij gaf een paar automatische antwoorden die hem een verraste blik opleverden. Dat herinnerde hem aan het feit dat Potter absoluut geen genie kon lijken. Maar het was prettig om eens te praten met iemand die wist waar hij het over had, al zou hij dat voor geen honderd Galjoenen toegeven. Voor hij het wist was hij in een gesprek over de verschillende bijwerkingen van Varkensgras verwikkeld.

De terloopse opmerking te midden van het geroezemoes in De Drie Bezemstelen trok de aandacht van Theodoor Noot.

'Wat zei je?' vroeg hij Margriet Bullemans.

Ze keek hem een beetje verbaasd aan, maar herhaalde: 'Ik hoop dat Sneep hem goed aanpakt?'

Ongeduldig schudde hij zijn hoofd. 'Nee, daarvoor. Over die haar.'

Inmiddels staarden ook de andere klasgenoten aan de ronde tafel hem aan. Hij negeerde hen en drong aan: 'Potter heeft zijn eigen haar gebruikt?'

Margriet fronste. 'Ja, achterbaks, vind je niet? Om de haar van dat Modderbloedje van tafel te vegen en snel een haar van zichzelf in die Wisseldrank te doen?'

De meesten vielen haar onmiddellijk bij, maar Daphne Goedleers gaf aarzelend toe dat ze dat toch best geniaal van Potter vond.

_Uh oh,_ dacht Theodoor, _niet slim!_ Geen Zwadderaar zou ooit de woorden _Potter_ en _geniaal_ in één zin gebruiken, tenzij hij wilde aangeven dat hij een geniaal plan had om Potter uit de weg te ruimen.

Terwijl iedereen zich nu verontwaardigd tot Daphne wendde, leunde hij naar achteren en dacht na.

_Dus Potter heeft zijn eigen haar gebruikt? Geen wonder dat de spreuk niet werkte!_

Hij was flink gedesillusioneerd geweest toen hij vrijwel direct had moeten constateren dat hij blijkbaar nog niet in staat was Duistere Magie op te roepen. Potter was weliswaar flauwgevallen – de aansteller – maar uit de reactie van Griffel werd snel duidelijk dat ze haar eigen bemoeizuchtige zelf was.

Tijdens de eerste week van de zomervakantie was hij in zijn vaders studeerkamer – verborgen achter een dikke rij boeken over Magische Wetgeving – een boek tegengekomen dat zijn nieuwsgierigheid had gewekt. De kamer was normaal gesproken verboden terrein, maar aangezien de Dementors op dat moment het opvliegende karakter van zijn vader in bedwang hielden, maakte hij zich daar niet echt druk om. Als hij ooit nog thuis kwam – en in het bezit van zijn volle verstand – dan zou dat boek allang weer onder een laag stof achter de wetboeken liggen.

'_Beheersch elcke geest des menschen'_ toonde de half weggesleten, zilveren opdruk op de eens zwarte, leren omslag. Een verleidelijke gedachte.

Zodoende had hij het boek mee naar zijn kamer genomen om er praktisch elke vrije minuut in te studeren. De inhoud ging verder waar de boeken voor Zweinstein ophielden; variaties op Geheugenspreuken, toepassingen op de Imperiusvloek waar zelfs _zijn_ haar van overeind ging staan, en technieken om Occlumentie te omzeilen.

Het was zeer geavanceerde toverkunst, en overduidelijk zeer Duistere Magie. Hij zocht net zolang tot hij een spreuk vond die hij binnen twee maanden dacht te kunnen leren.

Concitate Ingenium; moet uitgesproken worden op het moment dat iemand Wisseldrank inneemt.

Effect: de 'gever' én de 'ontvanger' van het stukje van de persoon dat voor de drank gebruikt is, zullen voor de duur van een etmaal met elkaar van geest wisselen.

De reden voor die periode was hem niet geheel duidelijk; het zou iets te maken hebben met het feit dat de magie die nodig was om de verwisseling van de geest in stand te houden, minder van een tovenaar vergde dan die voor de transformatie van een lichaam. Het interesseerde Theodoor niet bijzonder.

Professor Sneep liet zevendejaars studenten altijd de meest ingewikkelde toverdranken van de laatste drie schooljaren herhalen, en Wisseldrank was daar een van. Het afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich was voorspelbaar genoeg om Potter of anders Griffel uit te kiezen als slachtoffer, en zo was het ook gegaan.

Theodoor had schuin achter de Griffoendor gezeten. Zijn toverstok hield hij vast, verborgen in de plooien van zijn gewaad. Gespannen wachtte hij tot het moment dat hij eindelijk kon testen of hij de spreuk goed beheerste.

Hij had zijn geluk niet opgekund toen professor Sneep een haar van Griffel had gepakt voor de Wisseldrank van Potter. De Uitverkorene en het Modderbloedje zouden vierentwintig uur vast zitten in elkaars hoofd. Briljant!

Toen Potter de flacon aan zijn lippen zette, had niemand te midden van het gejoel en gelach gehoord hoe hij eindelijk de vloek afvuurde.

En nu bleek het allemaal voor niets te zijn geweest omdat die vervloekte Potter zonodig Sneep te slim af was geweest met die haar. Het was maar een schrale troost dat het niet aan zijn toverkunst lag; wanneer zou zich weer zo'n ideale kans voordoen? Hij wierp een dodelijke blik op de Griffoendor die volledig opging in een gesprek met dat Modderbloedje, alsof ze bij madame Kruimelaar zaten in plaats van in De Drie Bezemstelen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoofdstuk 7

'Hee!'

Draco wilde net een stuk noga in zijn mond steken toen hij venijnig in zijn zij werd gepord. Verontwaardigd keek hij naar Korzel die naast hem liep. De geweldenaar had zijn aandacht echter niet bij Draco, maar wees met een verbaasde uitdrukking voor zich uit.

'Is dat Sneep?' viel Kwast hem bij.

Geïrriteerd omdat hij ongetwijfeld een flinke blauwe plek had opgelopen, keek Draco in de richting waarheen Korzel wees. In de verte liep een lange bekende gestalte met donker haar. Een mantel zwierde om hem heen. Meer nog dan Sneeps mantel gewoonlijk al zwierde, aangezien de man onbeholpen over de weg leek te zwalken.

'Zou hij ziek zijn?'

Hij was zich er niet van bewust dat hij dat hardop gezegd had, tot Patty reageerde. 'Dat denk ik niet, hij lijkt eerder aangeschoten.'

Ze giechelde.

_Aangeschoten? Oom Sev?_

'Zeg maar gewoon dronken,' bromde Korzel. 'Hij mag wel oppassen dat hij Anderling niet tegen het lijf loopt.'

Hoewel ze het nooit zouden toegegeven, hadden de meeste Zwadderaars meer respect voor het afdelingshoofd van Griffoendor dan voor Perkamentus.

'Oh, dat zou niet zo goed zijn,' was Patty het met hem eens.

Draco had zijn pas versneld.

'Ik maak me meer zorgen over wat hij zich kan laten ontvallen als hij inderdaad onder invloed van iets verkeert,' beet Draco hen toe.

Patty maakte een geschrokken geluidje, en versnelde ook haar pas. Korzel en Kwast deden moeite om niet achterop te raken; het trekken van een sprintje vergde toch echt meer conditie dan het meppen met Beukers.

'Professor Sneep!' riep Patty toen ze hem bijna ingehaald hadden.

De uitroep leek de anders zo waakzame professor op te schrikken waardoor hij struikelde. Draco schoot naar voren en kon net beletten dat zijn peetoom onderuit ging.

'Hola! Daar ging ik bijna!'

Draco zag Korzel en Kwast een bevreemde blik wisselen bij die onkarakteristieke uitroep van hun afdelingshoofd.

Oom Sev draaide zijn hoofd om en zei verrast: 'Draco! Ik verwachtte niet dat jij me zou redden.' De uitspraak ging vergezeld met de typische geur van Oude Klare en – erger nog – een zacht gegrinnik.

Draco was sprakeloos. Patty beet op haar lip, om het niet uit te proesten waarschijnlijk, en op de gezichten van Dom & Dommer prijkte een onnozele grijns, zag hij geërgerd.

'Heeft u te veel gedronken, oom Sev?' vroeg hij scherper dan zijn bedoeling was. 'Ik dacht dat u altijd vond dat daar te grote risico's aan zaten?'

Hij negeerde zijn drie vrienden, die er weliswaar van op de hoogte waren dat de Toverdrankleraar zijn peetoom was, maar nu verbaasd keken omdat hij dat feit altijd geheim hield.

De blik van oom Sev was bijna ... beteuterd te noemen.

_Wat is er toch aan de hand?_

Het gedrag van zijn peetoom was al dagenlang ongewoon, bijna bizar, te noemen.

'Risico's ... ja, ik ken de risico's,' mompelde de oudere man. 'Ha – pof – pros – _professor_ Hagrid' – hij keek pijnlijk opgelucht – 'stond erop. Dat ik bestelde, bedoelde ik. Verder stond hij natuurlijk nergens op. Zulke grote schoenen, en madame Rosmelda – nee, Rosmerta – bleef maar komen. Inschenken, bedoel ik, dus….'

Hij haalde ietwat hulpeloos zijn schouder op zodat zijn mantel scheefzakte.

Draco keek getergd naar Patty die zich slap van het lachen aan Kwast vast moest houden, en richtte zich tot Korzel.

'Help even mee. We moeten zo snel mogelijk naar de kerkers voor we iemand tegenkomen.'

Helaas ging het niet zo snel als Draco wenste. Zijn peetoom bleef onsamenhangende verklaringen afleggen over het drinkgelag in De Drie Bezemstelen, en praatte om onbegrijpelijke redenen af en toe over zichzelf in de derde persoon.

Toen er steeds langere stiltes vielen, ging dat gepaard met een steeds meer slepende gang van lopen, alsof zijn peetoom niet alleen last had van een te hoog alcoholpromillage, maar ook van een te grote schoenmaat.

Tussen Kwast en Draco in bleef hij op de been, maar het tempo lag nog lager dan dat van Wemel op zijn Helleveeg.

Draco dankte zijn gelukkig gesternte dat ze voor de grote meute uit Zweinsveld vertrokken waren.

' …en die arme Vincent liep een blauwtje op bij Amanda Brokkeling, omdat ze liever een Wemel had.'

Patty klonk eerder geamuseerd dan meelevend.

'Geen blauwtje,' bromde Korzel die naast Kwast was gaan lopen.

'Nee,' beaamde zijn beste vriend, 'Vince heeft haar nooit aangesproken.'

'De lafaard,' was Draco's mening. Hij schrok toen oom Sev opeens met zijn ellebogen begon te fladderen – een ander woord kon Draco er niet voor bedenken – en tokkende geluiden maakte.

'Pot. Ketel. Zwart,' zong Patty op plagende toon naast hem.

Draco wilde haar negeren, maar ook Kwast deed nu een duit in het zakje.

'Griffel lijkt niet erg gebroken te zijn door Wemels nieuwe liefde.'

'Zag er knus uit met Potter,' vond ook Korzel.

Tot zijn ontzetting merkte Draco dat zijn vingers jeukten om zijn toverstok te pakken en zijn jeugdvriend te vervloeken. Hij knarste zijn tanden.

'Aww, arme Draco,' kirde Patty op een veelbetekenende toon. 'Als je niet snel actie onderneemt, zit je straks in hetzelfde schuitje als Vincent.'

'Wat?'

Gêne en ongeloof streden om de eerste plaats op zijn gezicht.

_Sinds wanneer…_ ?

'Schat, we zijn je beste vrienden. Dacht je nu echt dat we nog steeds niet door die houding heen geprikt hebben van Ik-haat-Potter-en-ik-hoop-dat-hij-dood-gaat?'

Ze giechelde even.

'Als je je niet zo zou laten afleiden door zijn Zwerkbalgewaad, zou je misschien de Snaai eens als eerste vangen.'

Draco voelde het bloed uit zijn gezicht trekken om daarna met de snelheid van Potters Vuurflits terug naar zijn wangen te stromen.

_Machtige Morgana._

Voor hij de woorden had gevonden om die belachelijke bewering te ontkennen, struikelde zijn peetoom echter weer. Draco realiseerde zich ineens wat ze bespraken in het bijzijn van het afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich, zijn peetoom, en tevens een Dooddoener net als zijn vader.

Hij slikte moeizaam, terwijl hij smekend naar Patty keek en een snelle blik wierp op zijn peetoom. Het verhitte gezicht naast hem, gaf hem echter hoop dat oom Sev misschien weinig had meegekregen in zijn benevelde staat.

o~0~O~0~o

'Weet je zeker dat je geen last meer hebt van die mislukte Wisseldrank, Harry?' vroeg Hermelien. Zijn eerdere toezeggingen hadden haar niet helemaal overtuigd. Soms gingen er uren voorbij zonder dat ze erbij stilstond, maar dan kwam hij opeens met zo'n vreemde opmerking uit de hoek, dat ze weer aan het twijfelen werd gebracht.

'Hoe vaak moet ik dat nog zeggen, H-Hermelien?'

En dat was ook zoiets, die hapering als hij haar naam zei. Belinda's woorden kwamen weer boven. _Volgens mij heeft Harry een oogje op je._

Een zijdelingse blik leerde haar dat Harry haar vragend aankeek. Ze voelde haar wangen warm worden en zocht wanhopig naar een ander onderwerp, maar haar gedachten bleven als een kapotte grammofoonplaat bij de Wisseldrank hangen.

'Waarom heb je niet gewoon mijn haar gepakt? We denken wel dat het geen kwaad kan om een eigen haar te gebruiken, maar je weet dat ik erg slechte ervaringen heb met Wisseldrank en verkeerde haren.' Ze rilde onbewust. 'Dat ik niet voor altijd een hekel aan katten gekregen heb, mag een wonder heten. En dat na alle moeite die ik gedaan had om in Sneeps kantoortje in te breken.'

Ze zweeg toen Harry haar niet zoals gewoonlijk begon te plagen, maar met een vreemde uitdrukking voor zich uitkeek. Bezorgdheid kroop omhoog en vond de weg naar haar hart. Ze pakte zijn arm vast terwijl ze midden op het slingerpad stil bleef staan.

'Harry?'

Hij keek haar niet aan, maar staarde naar haar hand die op zijn onderarm lag. Een gebaar dat ze met de regelmaat van de klok gemaakt had, de afgelopen jaren. Plotseling voelde het echter alsof het de eerste keer was. Ze voelde zijn lichaamswarmte door de stof van zijn mantel heen. Haar mond was droog en haar hart klopte op het ritme van de nieuwe hit van de Witte Wieven.

'Harry?' herhaalde ze. Dit keer keek hij op. Zijn ogen boorden zich in de hare. Het was haar nooit opgevallen hoe donker het groen van zijn ogen was van dichtbij. Het woord bleef in haar gedachten hangen. _Dichtbij_. Zo dichtbij dat ze de geur van Boterbier op zijn adem rook. _Vechten of vluchten?_

Haar voeten leken vastgenageld aan het oneffen pad dus vluchten was geen optie, en ze vocht tegen de aandrang om een stap dichterbij te doen. Voor de derde keer zei ze zijn naam. Het klonk ademloos. Ze zag hoe zijn adamsappel op en neer bewoog alsof hij wat wilde gaan zeggen, of…

'Potter and Griffel sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!' schalde opeens de stem van Zacharias Smid van dichtbij. Een groepje zesde- en zevendejaars Ravenklauwen vielen hem bij met kusgeluiden.

Ze voelde Harry's spieren onder haar vingers verstrakken alsof hij op het punt stond zijn toverstok te pakken. Terwijl ze haar greep verstevigde, wierp ze een nijdige blik op het groepje leerlingen dat hen inmiddels schaterend gepasseerd was.

Toen ze zich terugdraaide, ontweek Harry haar blik. Hij trok zijn arm weg en mompelde: 'Laten we doorlopen.'

Zwijgend liepen ze naast elkaar terug naar het kasteel. Het magische moment was vervlogen als Essenkruidolie in een toverdrank.

o~0~O~0~o

Zijn hoofd voelde aan alsof hij in botsing was gekomen met de Zweinsteinexpress. Maar het was hem een raadsel waarom de muziek van de Witte Wieven op de achtergrond dreunde. Weer een Zwerkbalongeval was zijn eerste gedachte, al kon Harry zich absoluut niet herinneren dat er een wedstrijd gepland stond. Dat zou ook enigszins vreemd zijn sinds Sneep zijn plaats in het team zou moeten overnemen, dacht hij afwezig. _Sneep! _

Met een ruk wilde hij overeind komen, maar daarop reageerden de Witte Wieven door nog harder te gaan spelen. Hij liet zich voorzichtig terugzakken, zijn vingers begraven in dikke dekens. _Merlijns baard!_ Hij lag in Sneeps bed. Niet dat dat onlogisch was nu ze van leven gewisseld waren – _tijdelijk_ – maar de implicaties waren nog steeds niet allemaal te overzien. Hij wilde niet denken aan de reacties van de Griffoendors als ze er ooit achter kwamen.

Het orkest in zijn hoofd was overgegaan op een ballade, en Harry deed voorzichtig zijn ogen open, om te ontdekken dat het donker was. Hij probeerde zich te draaien om te ontdekken waar hij zijn toverstok had gelaten, en ontdekte dat hij zijn – _Sneeps_ – buitenmantel nog aan had. Geen wonder dat hij het zo warm had. Flarden van herinneringen kwamen aan de oppervlakte drijven. De Drie Bezemstelen, Hagrid, Rosmerta en Oude Klare. Heel veel Oude Klare. Zou Sneep gewend zijn zoveel te drinken? vroeg Harry zich af. _Maar waarom heb _ik_ er dan last van als _zijn_ lichaam eraan gewend is? _

De vraag leek te ingewikkeld voor dit moment en Harry besloot dat andere zaken voorrang hadden.

Schone kleren bijvoorbeeld, en iets doen aan de vieze smaak in zijn mond. Mocht hij nog ergens een toverdrankje tegenkomen voor zijn hoofdpijn dan zou dat helemaal geweldig zijn, maar het idee om op zoek te gaan in Sneeps kasten en laden was niet echt aantrekkelijk. Misschien kon hij de man vragen om een drankje als hij hem tegenkwam. Op dat moment herinnerde hij zich 'Potters' strafwerk.

Hij uitte een krachtterm die hem ongetwijfeld een reprimande van Hermelien zou hebben opgeleverd. Nog steeds voorzichtig, maar beduidend sneller, pakte hij zijn toverstok, sprak een Tijdsspreuk uit en ontdekte dat hij nog net genoeg tijd had om te douchen. Pas toen hij onder het hete water stond en hij terughoudend een stuk zeep van het plankje pakte, begonnen er meer herinneringen terug te komen.

Hoe de Oude Klare steeds minder sterk was geworden. Hij had zich afgevraagd of Madame Rosmerta zijn drankje aangelengd had. De samengeknepen lippen van Anderling. Het bulderende gelach van Hagrid, de verzekering van Professor Banning tegen de anderen dat hij Severus wel terug zou begeleiden.

Een opstootje tussen een paar Huffelpufs en Ravenklauwen had echter de aandacht van de leraar Bezweringen gevraagd, en Harry had bedacht dat hij gerust zelf wel terug kon lopen. En dat was toch ook gelukt? Hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen toen een nieuw beeld boven kwam drijven. De Zwadderaars! Malfidus, Korzel & Kwast en…. hoe heet ze ook alweer. Oh ja, Patty Nogiets. Ze had gekakeld, nee, ze hadden het over kippen gehad.

Zijn onoplettendheid bezorgde hem schuim in zijn oog, en hij besloot Sneep de schuld te geven dat diens zeep in zijn oog prikte. _Kippen. Nee, ook geen kippen. Ik heb gefladderd als een kip. _Merlijn, _Sneep_ had gefladderd. Oh ja, Malfidus had Korzel een lafaard genoemd omdat … omdat hij verliefd was? En toen had Patty gezegd –

De zeep viel met een dof geluid op de grond. Harry tastte blindelings naar de betegelde muur. Patty had gezegd dat Malfidus een crush had op Potter. _Op h__em. Potter. Harry. _

Hij moest nog steeds last hebben van de drank, besloot Harry. Of … zouden de Zwadderaars weten dat hij het was geweest en niet Sneep? Zouden ze gehoord hebben dat hij op jongens viel en was dit een rotstreek om te kijken hoe hij zou reageren? Die gedachte gaf hem het gevoel dat er een Beuker op zijn maag lag en hij zocht steun bij de koele betegelde muur.

Verwarrend genoeg overheerste niet de angst dat zijn identiteit ontdekt was. Zelfs niet de wetenschap dat de hele school zijn geheim straks zou kennen. Nee, vreemd genoeg voelde hij vooral iets van teleurstelling bij de gedachte dat Patty hem voor de gek gehouden zou hebben.

Maar … hij was nooit geïnteresseerd geweest in Malfidus, protesteerde hij tegen dat gevoel. '_Oh nee?' _was de treiterende reactie._ 'Waarom hou je hem dan altijd als een havik in de gaten?' _Het feit dat hij –_ altijd_ – oplette of Malfidus niets in zijn schild voerde, vond Harry echter geen bewijs dat hij interesse had in de blonde Zwadderaar. En daar ging het nu ook niet om!

Hij draaide de koude kraan even vol open in de hoop zijn hoofd helder te maken. Het leek te werken, want hij realiseerde zich dat het bijna onmogelijk was dat de Zwadderaars zouden weten dat het niet Sneep was geweest op weg naar Zweinstein. Maar dat hield in dat Patty niet gelogen had!

Harry draaide de kranen dicht en pakte een handdoek. Terwijl hij zijn haar droogde, liet hij het idee tot zich doordringen. Malfidus vond hem … leuk. Sterker nog, de blonde jongen had een crush op hem. Wat had Patty ook gezegd? Malfidus was te afgeleid door hem om op de Snaai te letten? Stiekem voelde Harry zich gevleid; hij wist best dat veel meisjes achter Malfidus aan zaten, en niet vanwege zijn persoonlijkheid. De bezoekjes van Malfidus aan zijn peetoom, hadden Harry blijkbaar een andere kijk gegeven op zijn klasgenoot. Hij wist namelijk wel dat hij een paar maanden geleden heel anders zou hebben gereageerd als hij toevallig een dergelijk gesprek tussen de Zwadderaars had afgeluisterd.

Een moment voelde hij zich schuldig omdat ze hadden gedacht onder elkaar te zijn geweest, met hun afdelingshoofd.

Bij de gedachte aan Sneep besefte hij opeens dat hij zijn tijd aan het verdoen was met mijmeringen over Malfidus. Hij zou vast te laat komen voor het zogenaamde strafwerk. Hij sommeerde de kleding uit de slaapkamer en begon zich haastig aan te kleden terwijl hij alle gedachten aan Malfidus probeerde te bannen.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoofdstuk 8

Nadat hij gecontroleerd had of hij als eerste gearriveerd was, slaakte Severus een zucht. Gelijk fronste hij zijn wenkbrauwen, geërgerd dat deze hele situatie waarin Potter hen had gebracht hem telkens zo uit balans bracht. Hij liet een ketel naar een van de tafels zweven, en begon een aantal ingrediënten te verzamelen waarmee hij wilde experimenteren.

De manier waarop hij zojuist als een dief in de nacht naar zijn eigen leslokaal was geslopen, was ronduit pathetisch. Schichtig, om andere leerlingen te ontwijken, uit angst voor meer grove toespelingen op zichzelf – Potter, herinnerde hij zichzelf – en Hermelien – _juffrouw Griffel!_

Het was zeker niet het gedrag van een spion, die gewend is De Heer van het Duister voor te liegen.

En als pseudo-Griffoendor leek hij zo door de mand te kunnen vallen. Bij de herinnering aan sommige opmerkingen voelde hij het bloed naar zijn wangen kruipen.

Om zichzelf af te leiden, liet hij zijn ogen door het klaslokaal gaan.

_Waar blijft die verdraaide Potter?_

Zijn blik bleef hangen bij de tafel waar Hermelien – juffrouw Griffel, Zalazar nog aan toe! – normaal gesproken zat. De plaats waar hij kort geleden bijgekomen was in haar armen en ... Hij vloekte hard grondig.

'Ook een zware dag gehad?' klonk het op duistere toon vanuit de deuropening. Hij draaide zich met de gebruikelijke zwier om zijn as, maar dit onbekende lichaam was niet bekend met zwaaien en zwieren, en hij struikelde over zijn eigen voeten.

Tot zijn verbazing vertrok Potters gezicht niet eens. Hij keek somber ... gekweld bijna. De radertjes in Severus' hoofd draaiden vliegensvlug en hij kon maar tot één conclusie komen. Om zijn vermoeden te bevestigen, en uit pure rancune – gaf hij eerlijk toe – liet hij een metalen lepel hard op de rand van de ketel neerkomen. Potter kromp praktisch ineen. Met een gepijnigde uitdrukking kneep hij zijn ogen samen.

'Niet zo zwaar als die van jou blijkbaar,' sneerde Severus. 'Vertel me alsjeblieft niet dat je zo stom bent geweest om wat te gaan drinken in De Drie Bezemstelen.'

Potters schuldbewuste blik was genoeg. Severus voelde zijn bloed omhoogstuwen, zijn hand omsloot de lepel zo stevig dat het metaal in zijn vlees sneed.

'Ik had weinig keus,' bracht Potter op verdedigende toon uit. 'Hagrid riep me en madame Rosmerta bleef maar bijschenken. Blijkbaar is ze dat gewend als u wat komt drinken.' Het laatste klonk wat uitdagend, en dat was voor Severus de druppel die de ketel deed overlopen. Met een paar grote passen stormde hij op Potter af, de lepel nog steeds in zijn hand geklemd, vooruitwijzend als een toverstok waar elk moment een groene lichtstraal uit kon komen.

Met voldoening zag Severus dat zijn lichaam achteruitweek, maar het moment was maar kort.

'En jij denkt dat ik altijd alles wat me geserveerd wordt ook opdrink? Heb je ook maar enig benul van het gevaar waarin je ons misschien gebracht hebt, Potter?' Hij spoog de naam bijna uit. 'Joost mag weten wat je er allemaal uitgeflapt hebt nu je brein nog meer beneveld was dan normaal.' Potter keek hem woedend aan, maar aangezien Severus die uitdrukking vaak genoeg in de spiegel had gezien, was hij niet in het minst geïntimideerd. 'Waarover heb je gepraat, Potter? Wie heb je nog meer gesproken behalve mijn collega's?' drong Severus aan.

Tot zijn verbazing reageerde Potter niet opvliegend of beledigd. Er verschenen felle rode blosjes op zijn wangen, wat er erg vreemd uitzag. Maar hij kleurde blijkbaar niet van woede want de Griffoendor sloeg zijn ogen neer en plukte ongemakkelijk aan de stof van Severus' mantel.

_Wat had hij in Zalazars naam gedaan?_ vroeg Severus zich ongerust af. 'Potter?' Zijn stem klonk nu laag en dreigend.

Potter keek op, maar zijn ogen vestigden zich op een punt voorbij Severus' schouder en hij beet op zijn onderlip. De stilte leek als een zware deken over hen neer te vallen.

'Niets belangrijks,' zei Potter uiteindelijk. 'Ik heb juist zo min mogelijk gepraat in De Drie Bezemstelen.' Hij zweeg opnieuw.

Severus knarste met zijn tanden voor hij uitbracht: 'En….?'

Potter keek hem vluchtig aan, zijn gezicht nog steeds rood aangelopen. 'Ik ben enkel wat Zwadderaars tegen gekomen.' Het klonk minder nonchalant dan het vermoedelijk bedoeld was.

'Welke Zwadderaars?' vroeg Severus ogenblikkelijk, geen moment gefopt door die toon.

'Korzel en Kwast, Patty … Park. Oh, en Malfidus.'

Severus vloekte binnensmonds. Een dronken Potter incognito en zijn peetzoon samen aan de wandel? Dat voorspelde niets anders dan een rampscenario. 'Onderwerpen?' vroeg hij scherp.

Potter deed niet alsof hij hem niet begreep, al keek hij hem wat geërgerd aan. 'Niets bijzonders, professor,' antwoordde hij nadrukkelijk. 'Het liefdesleven van Zwadderaars, en van Korzel in het bijzonder, is niet echt een interessant gespreksonderwerp.'

Severus keek hem onderzoekend aan. Zouden zijn leerlingen onbewust munitie hebben gegeven aan de Griffoendors? Hij vroeg zich net af hoe groot het risico van Legilimentie in hun verwisselde lichamen was toen Potter zijn gezicht afwende en naar de ketel wees.

'Moet dat tot de rand borrelen?' Severus draaide zich om en vloekte. Hardop dit keer. Hij beende naar de ketel terug, trok zijn toverstok en doofde het vuur. Nijdig keek hij Potter aan. Na twee dagen was hij nog steeds niet veel verder met het probleem en dankzij Potter was ook deze dag weer verloren. Het enige dat hij wijzer was geworden, was dat Potter niet de haar van Griffel had gebruikt, iets wat een eerstejaars nog wel kon begrijpen.

'Voor de les van maandag heb ik hier wat instructies,' zei hij tenslotte en pakte een rol perkament van zijn bureau. Als ik niet met Griffel en Wemel op stap had gemoeten, zou het de lengte hebben gehad die je nodig hebt, maar je zult het hiermee moeten doen. De herinnering aan het uitstapje met de Griffoendors zorgde ervoor dat het minder neerbuigend klonk dan de bedoeling was. Potter snoof, maar pakte de rol aan, rolde hem uit en liet zijn ogen over de tekst glijden. 'Weer Wisseldrank?' vroeg hij vol afschuw.

De vijfdejaars Huffelpufs en Griffoendors, wist Severus.

'He?' klonk Potter opeens verbaasd. 'Wolfsmelk moet gezeefd worden?'

Severus sloeg zijn ogen op. Bingo! 'Probeer je me te vertellen dat je de Wolfsmelk niet gezeefd hebt, Potter? Hoe kun je dat in Merlijnsnaam vergeten zijn?'

Potter keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'Meestal zorgt Hermelien ervoor….' hij zweeg gegeneerd.

'Juffrouw Griffel zorgt ervoor dat de ingrediënten op orde zijn,' maakte Severus af. 'Wat is er zo moeilijk aan het begrip 'zeven'? Één van de eerste dingen die elke vijfdejaars leert, is nooit te vergeten de Wolfsmelk te zeven voor je ze toevoegt. Onbekwame Griffoendors.'

Wervelend draaide hij zich om en liep naar de kast met dikke naslagwerken. Ongezeefde Wolfsmelk. Dat kon niet de enige oorzaak zijn, anders zouden er wel vaker van dit soort vergissingen zijn gemaakt. Hij kon in ieder geval gerichter zoeken. Potter negerend trok hij een dik boek uit de kast waardoor er een laagje stof opdwarrelde. Hij keerde Potter de rug toe en begon gedreven te bladeren.

o~0~O~0~o

Harry wierp opnieuw een blik op de rol perkament die Sneep hem de vorige avond had gegeven. Ondanks de belediging waarmee het was overhandigd, was het perkament voorzien van centimeters uitgebreide instructies. Tot zijn verbazing was het ook nog vrijwel begrijpbaar. De laagste klassen zouden praktijklessen krijgen, maar Harry had er vertrouwen in dat hij dat er wel goed van af zou brengen. Voor alle zekerheid las hij nog wat oude studieboeken na. Opnieuw werd er geklopt. Harry zuchtte en stond op, hoewel hij het liefst zou doen alsof hij er niet was.

Het was dit keer geen eerstejaars met heimwee, geen derdejaars die ziek geworden was van Zacharinus' snoepgoed in combinatie met een teveel aan Boterbier, of een tweedejaars die door Griffoendors gepest was.

Harry staarde naar Margriet Bullemans, hij had gek genoeg geen leeftijdsgenoot verwacht. Behalve Malfidus dan. Niet dat hij hem verwachtte, maar dat was de enige zevendejaars die ... Hij schudde even zijn hoofd en zag dat het gezicht van Margriet betrok. Snel vroeg hij: 'Wat is er aan de hand?'

Haar gezicht klaarde onmiddellijk op. 'Ik heb er weer zo'n last van, professor Sneep!' Ze klonk enigszins ademloos alsof ze net van de Uilentoren kwam gerend. Of misschien kwam ze van buiten; ze had tenslotte haar mantel aan, wat zelfs in de kille gangen van de Kerkers niet gebruikelijk was. Toen drong haar opmerking tot hem door. Waar heeft ze weer last van? En Sneep weet ervan?

Harry zag geen andere optie dan haar binnen te vragen in de hoop dat hij ongemerkt zou ontdekken waarvoor ze professor Sneep nodig had. Uitnodigend opende hij de deur en zei kort, maar niet te onvriendelijk: 'Kom verder.'

Margriet keek alsof hij haar een flacon Felix Fortunatis aanbood en stapte toen snel de kamer binnen alsof ze bang was dat Sneep zich zou bedenken. Harry keek haar wat bevreemd aan; ze zond tegenstrijdige signalen uit. Zo snel als ze binnen was gestapt, zo nerveus stond ze nu aan haar mantelsluiting te frummelen. Hoewel hij nog steeds geen flauw idee had wat ze kwam doen, kon hij dat niet vragen zonder alles te verraden, dus besloot hij haar op haar gemak te stellen.

'Je kunt je mantel wel even ophangen,' zei hij. 'Ik zal even wat inschenken.'

Hij draaide zich om en liep naar dezelfde kast waar hij de vorige dag Malfidus had gehoord. Op zijn gemak pakte hij twee glazen en schonk wat wijn in. Niet dat hij van plan was opnieuw aan de drank te gaan, maar de beleefdheid vereiste dat hij ook wat inschonk. Inwendig rolde hij zijn ogen. Beleefdheid? We hebben het over Sneep hier!

Opeens werd hij zich bewust van een verandering in de kamer. Hij wist niet wat het was, maar de atmosfeer was anders. Hij hoorde iets knisperen alsof er kaarsen branden, en het rook opeens ook zoetig. Abrupt draaide hij zich om. Terwijl er vanuit het niets vioolmuziek begon te spelen, viel Harry's mond open.

Vlak voor hem stond Margriet Bullemans. Ze had inderdaad haar mantel uitgedaan. Harry begreep nu waarom ze die in de kille gangen aan had gehad. Verbijsterd staarde hij haar aan. Hij herinnerde zich dat hij een paar jaar geleden eens iemand in een dergelijke outfit op tv had gezien. Een babydoll had tante Petunia het genoemd voordat ze met samengeknepen lippen een andere zender had opgezocht. Margriets toch al volumineuze gestalte, was in niets meer gehuld dan in roze, vitrageachtige stof met een zelfde soort randjes als die van de gordijnen in de Ligusterlaan. Ze deed hem denken aan een biggetje en de herinnering aan Dirks varkensstaartje dreef onbewust naar boven.

Tot zijn afgrijzen kwam ze een beetje wiebelend op hem aflopen terwijl ze tevergeefs iets uit haar ogen probeerde te knipperen.

'Professor Sneep,' zei ze opnieuw op die ademloze toon waarbij ze de 's' rekte tot het Sisselspraak leek. 'Ik heb er weer de hele dag last van.'

_Wat? _

'Ik kan enkel aan u denken.'

_WAT? _

En voor Harry adequaat op die opmerking kon reageren deed ze nog een stap en vleide zich tegen hem aan. De seconden leken minuten voor hij in staat was in actie te komen, maar toen stapte hij zo plotseling opzij dat ze bijna voorover viel.

'Wat doe je in Merlijns naam?' riep hij. Zijn stem klonk veel hoger dan die van Sneep normaal gesproken, maar Margriet lette daar niet op.

Ze keerde zich naar hem toe en pruilde: 'Ah toe, professor. Ik wist wel dat u uiteindelijk toe zou geven en me binnen zou vragen. En nog wel eerder dan ik verwacht had.'

Door alle gedachten heen voelde Harry een gevoel van opluchting toen hij zich realiseerde dat Sneep gelukkig net zo afwijzend had gereageerd als hij zelf wilde doen. Jammer dat hij dat niet eerder had geweten. Het zou typisch iets van de man zijn om hem te onthouden van die kennis. De gedachte bracht een donkere uitdrukking op zijn gezicht waarmee hij Margriet afkeurend aankeek.

'Ik denk dat u me verkeerd begrepen hebt, juffrouw Bullemans. Trek uw mantel aan voordat u kou vat onderweg naar de meisjesslaapzaal,' zei hij boos. Hij liep met nijdige stappen naar de deur van de kamer en gooide hem driftig open.

Om oog in oog te staan met Draco Malfidus die met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen van hem naar Margriet keek. _Merlijns Baard!_

o~0~O~0~o


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk 9 **

Draco was de hele zondag al prikkelbaar. Hij snauwde tegen zijn vrienden – die hem negeerden omdat ze zijn buien kenden – keek dreigend naar de jongerejaars – die prompt wegstoven – en had op weg naar de lunch een Huffelpuf vervloekt met een Bibberkniebezwering omdat hij spottend naar Draco gelachen had. Hij wilde absoluut niet bespot worden. Zeker niet nu hij het gevoel had naast een ketel toverdrank te zitten die elk moment kon ontploffen. Hoe had Patty zo iets belachelijks kunnen zeggen? Waar oom Sev bij was nog wel! Zou hij het gehoord hebben? Het zich herinneren? En hoe groot was zijn loyaliteit – _zijn genegenheid?_ – voor zijn peetzoon?

Natuurlijk zou hij alles ontkennen als oom Sev het aankaartte, maar hij wist dat zijn Occlumentievaardigheden niet bestand zouden zijn tegen de Legilimentie van oom Sev. En de man zou er niet voor schuwen die tegen zijn eigen peetzoon te gebruiken als hij dacht dat dat nodig was.

Merlijn, de vernedering als hij zou merken wat Draco bezighield. Of beter gezegd 'wie'. De gedachte dat die informatie terecht zou komen bij de Heer van het Duister – _of erger; bij zijn vader_ – deed hem rillen. Jeweetwel zou hem waarschijnlijk in een aanval van razernij vermoorden. Lucius echter – hij voelde zijn hart sneller gaan kloppen – Lucius was een stuk onvoorspelbaarder. Misschien zou zijn vader hem straffen, onterven of een duivels plan bedenken om misbruik te maken van Draco's gevoelens. Gal brandde in zijn keel. Hij moest uitvinden wat oom Sev herinnerde, en dan? Een Vergetelheidsspreuk? Hij betwijfelde of hij de man daar onverwachts mee zou kunnen raken, zelfs als hij minder behoedzaam was in zijn eigen vertrekken. Het was ook maar de vraag of hij dat zou kunnen. Draco had net als de meeste Zwadderaars het verhaal gehoord van Smalhart en wenste zijn oom dat lot zeker niet toe. Het enige wat hij kon doen – als zijn peetoom zich iets bleek te herinneren – was hem vragen – _smeken_ – er niet, nooit meer over te praten.

Schoorvoetend liep hij naar de opening van de leerlingenkamer. Patty riep hem iets na, maar hij wuifde vaag en stapte de gang op. Het duurde driemaal zo lang als anders voor hij de kamer bereikt had van oom Sev. Hij was nog bezig moed te verzamelen toen plotseling de deur open werd gesmeten en hij oog in oog stond met zijn peetoom. De nijdige uitdrukking was niet veelbelovend, maar ook niet ongewoon.

Het ongewone was Draco's schaarsgeklede klasgenote die pruilend opstond van de bank.

o~0~O~0~o

Na twee frustrerende uren waarin hij met zijn neus in de naslagwerken had gezeten, probeerde Severus ongezien terug naar de toren van Griffoendor te komen. Het leek wel of er om elke hoek een nieuw groepje giechelende meisjes stond. En niet alleen Griffoendors, ze stonden er van elke afdeling. Zelfs een groepje smiespelende derdejaars van zijn eigen afdeling was hij tegengekomen toen hij boven aan de trap via een rustig gangetje had willen omlopen. Derdejaars nota bene! En ze wapperden even onschuldig met hun wimpers als Margriet Bullemans altijd deed. Hij rilde vol afschuw, voor hij bedacht dat dat nu Potters probleem was. Die gedachte vrolijkte hem op, tot hij tegen een kleine, muisachtige Griffoendor aanliep.

'Oeps, sorry, Harry,' klonk het ademloos. 'Ik had je niet gezien. Grappig want ik keek net naar je uit. We vroegen ons af of je volgende week bij de bijeenkomst kan zijn?'

Severus zweeg, onzeker hoe Potter zou reageren en de Griffoendor – een Krauwel was het – verduidelijkte: 'De bijeenkomst van je fanclub! Natalie gaat weer littekenkoekjes bakken en we willen een idee bespreken voor een fandag in Londen.'

Severus keek hem vol afgrijzen aan. _Zelfs Potter zou toch niet zo verwaand zijn dat hij daaraan meedeed? Een fanclub? Bij Zalazar! _Voor hij de miezerige Griffoendor kon vertellen wat hij van dat plan vond, kwam er nog een Griffoendor de hoek om.

_Wat is dit? Het centraal station voor al wat rood en goud draagt? _

'Oi maat, daar ben je.'

Severus zuchtte. Van de regen in de drup.

'Ja, hier ben ik,' zei hij op sarcastische toon, maar Wemel had geen oor voor subtiliteit en trok hem bij Krauwel vandaan.

'Kom mee,' zei de Griffoendor.

_Alsof ik een keuze heb._

'Waar bleef je? Het is zondagavond!'

Gelukkig praatte Wemel gewoon verder zonder antwoord af te wachten, terwijl hij door de gangen liep alsof er een Dementor achter hen aan zweefde. Hij herinnerde 'Harry' aan het snoepgoed dat hij bij Zacharinus had gekocht. Severus begon zich enigszins ongerust te voelen. Welke weekendrituelen stonden hem te wachten? Potter had hem natuurlijk nergens voor gewaarschuwd. Soms had die jongen beslist trekjes die in Zwadderich thuis leken te horen, gaf hij met tegenzin toe.

Op het moment dat hij achter Wemel door het portretgat stapte, realiseerde hij zich dat een zondagavond in Griffoendor blijkbaar met de hele afdeling gevierd werd. Of in ieder geval de ouderejaars, leerde een snelle blik hem. De meesten van hen zaten voor de haard. Extra fauteuils waren aan de cirkel toegevoegd, maar de meesten zaten op kussens op de grond.

'Harry! Hier is nog plaats,' riep Ginny Wemel vanuit de kring en ze wuifde alsof ze bang was dat hij haar schelle stem zou kunnen missen. Hij deed een poging om met Wemel mee te lopen, maar die gebaarde dat hij alvast moest gaan zitten.

'Ik neem het wel voor je mee.'

Als een Hippogrief die naar zijn beul wordt geleid, schuifelde Severus naar de kring. Was dit de Griffoendorversie van liederen zingen bij een kampvuur? Hij zou zijn – Potters – mantel opeten als Lubbermans nu een muziekinstrument zou gaan bespelen. Dat gebeurde niet; in plaats van een instrument pakte de Griffoendor een lege fles en legde die in het midden van de kring.

Gelijk klonk een koor van gegiechel en gefluit. _Oh nee! _Het mocht dan wel lang geleden zijn dat hij zelf leerling was, die afgrijselijke, vernederende spelletjes herinnerde hij zich als de dag van gisteren. Hier kon hij onmogelijk mee doorgaan! Hij was een professor, in Zalazars naam!

Hij probeerde overeind te krabbelen, maar werd tegengehouden door een hand op zijn schouder.

'Oh nee, Harry, je had beloofd om dit keer mee te doen,' riep Filister twee plaatsen naast hem.

Wemel – want diens hand was het – plofte naast hem neer terwijl talloze zakken snoepgoed – zijn snoepgoed, dacht Severus verontwaardigd – werden doorgegeven in de kring hongerige leeuwen.

Griffel zei iets. Ze zat naast Ginny Wemel en hoefde niet te wuiven om de aandacht te trekken.

'Laten we vanavond beginnen met een spelletje _Trouwen, Zoenen, Avada Kedavra_,' stelde ze aarzelend voor alsof ze het draaien met die fles wilde uitstellen. Terwijl haar ogen over de aanwezigen gleden, verbeeldde Severus zich dat haar blik even bij hem bleef haperen.

Iedereen stemde in en aangezien hij zich niet kon voorstellen dat dit feestje op een slachtpartij kon uitlopen, bleef Severus wat gespannen wachten.

Hij had geen idee hoe Potter zich in dit soort situaties zou gedragen. Een paar dagen geleden zou hij gezegd hebben dat hij net zo enthousiast of zo overdreven als Broom zou hebben meegedaan, maar de houding van zijn vrienden leek op het tegendeel te wijzen. _Natuurlijk zat hij niet te wachten om met meisjes te moeten zoenen, en was hij waarschijnlijk bang uit de kast te rollen als de fles naar een jongen zou wijzen,_ bedacht Severus nu.

'Marcel,' klonk de heldere stem van Hermelien, 'Trouwen, Zoenen of A.K? Wie kies je? Padma, Loena en Hannah?'

Het viel Severus nog mee dat ze geen Zwadderaar koos om 'vermoord' te worden. Terwijl hij weinig geïnteresseerd hoorde, hoe Lubbermans wilde zoenen met een Huffelpuf en trouwen met een Ravenklauw voelde hij de spanning in zijn ingewanden opbouwen. Het was net dat Russische gokspel waar hij wel eens over gehoord had; elk moment kon fataal zijn. Elk moment kon het zijn beurt zijn. Lubbermans koos een zesdejaars. Severus probeerde zich zo onzichtbaar mogelijk te maken. Telkens als hij iets naar achteren probeerde te schuifelen, werd zijn poging om te ontsnappen echter verhinderd door Wemel of Tomas die aan zijn andere zijde zat. Een kwartier passeerde waarin Severus op hete kolen zat.

Toen hij uiteindelijk aan de beurt was, viel de keus mee: Minerva, Sybilla en Bullemans. De laatste zou hij sowieso met plezier op een doodsvloek trakteren en hij vermoedde dat Potter Minerva zou kiezen om te trouwen. Wemel sloeg hem op zijn schouder – de lichtgewicht had duidelijk teveel van het naar binnen gesmokkelde Boterbier gedronken – en Severus zag zijn kans op wraak.

'W- Ron, Patty Park, Margriet Bullemans of Daphne Goedleers?' Gejoel van de anderen en een verontwaardigde kreet van Wemel, maar Severus hoorde alleen de heldere klank van Griffels lach. _Zalazar nog aan toe._

Het interesseerde hem niet wat Wemel uiteindelijk koos, tot hij zich omdraaide naar Severus en zei: 'Dat zet ik je betaald, Harry!'

Het feit dat hij erbij lachte, stelde Severus niet gerust.

'Hermelien, Ginny of madame Rosmerta, Harry?'

Automatisch antwoordde Severus: 'Zoenen met Rosmerta.' Daar had hij natuurlijk zoals elke mannelijke klant wel eens over gedacht. Tot zijn afschuw realiseerde hij zich zijn vergissing. Zijn ogen schoten van Hermelien naar Ginny Wemel en daarna verwijtend naar de jongen die hem steeds zijn maat durfde te noemen. Die haalde enkel grinnikend zijn schouders op. Iedereen wachtte waar hij het zwaard van Damocles zou laten neerkomen. Hij staarde naar beneden terwijl hij zich koortsachtig afvroeg wie hij moest kiezen. Potter zou waarschijnlijk –

'Avada Kedavra, Ginny,' om nog onhoorbaarder te besluiten: 'en Trouwen met Hermelien.'

Er klonk een verbaasde kreet, en een hoge, schelle stem riep gekwetst: 'Harry!'

Severus' blik bleef gevestigd op de zwarte stof van Potters mantel, waar de leeuw op het afdelingsschild hem spottend leek aan te kijken.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

Het werd Harry allemaal een beetje te veel; hij had het gevoel alsof hij op de rand van de afgrond balanceerde. Voortdurend de schijn moeten ophouden was al erg genoeg, zeker gecombineerd met de dagelijkse onderonsjes met Sneep. Maar zijn zenuwen waren het meest van slag geraakt door de woorden van Patty Park over Malfidus' crush op hem.

Zijn hand omklemde de leuning van de fauteuil waarin hij was gaan zitten nadat hij Bullemans zonder pardon de gang op had geschoven.

Het liefst had hij dat ook met de blonde Zwadderaar gedaan, want dat was wel de laatste met wie hij nu wilde praten. _Oké, een oproep van Voldemort klinkt nog minder aanlokkelijk._ Als hij nu niet goed zijn hoofd koel hield, zou Malfidus in de gaten krijgen dat er iets niet klopte.

Hij keek op en zag dat de ander tegenover hem was gaan zitten, de geamuseerde uitdrukking was verdwenen en hij leek een beetje…. nerveus?

_Machtige Morgana, hij gaat toch niet over gisteren beginnen?_

Malfidus hief zijn hoofd en keek hem met zijn grijze ogen aan. _En waarom viel de kleur van zijn ogen hem nu telkens op, _vroeg Harry zich geërgerd af.

Hij miste bijna wat Malfidus zei: '…last van gisteren, oom Sev?'

'Pardon?'

'Ik weet dat het mijn zaken niet zijn, maar het is niets voor u om zo onvoorzichtig te zijn en zo veel te drinken. Wie weet wie u tegen had kunnen komen. U bofte dat wij het waren.'

_Ja, bofte ik even!_

Maar Harry was opgelucht dat Malfidus over het drankmisbruik begon in plaats van….. dat andere.

'Weet u zeker dat u zich niet bezeerd heeft afgelopen donderdag? Sinds dat gedoe met Potters Wisseldrank lijkt u niet helemaal uzelf.'

Harry onderdrukte met grote moeite een hysterische lach die wilde ontsnappen. Hij knikte langzaam, zowel om de Witte Wieven niet te laten herleven en om tijd te winnen.

'Misschien heb ik mijn hoofd harder gestoten dan ik dacht,' zei hij tenslotte bedachtzaam. 'Ik heb de laatste dagen wat last van hoofdpijn gehad en misschien was het niet verstandig mijn gebruikelijke drankje te nuttigen naast de pijnstillers.' Hopelijk zou Malfidus deze verklaring accepteren en niet te veel vragen stellen.

Hij wist niet of het erg afweek van wat hun professor zou doen, en hield zijn adem in. Malfidus keek hem lang en peinzend aan en Harry deed zijn best om niet ongemakkelijk heen en weer te schuiven. Uiteindelijk knikte de Zwadderaar en Harry haalde opgelucht adem, voor hij nog lichter in zijn hoofd werd.

'Nog rare dingen gedaan in De Drie Bezemstelen, oom Sev? Op tafels gedanst of met professor Anderling geflirt? Of heeft de drank uw geheugen aangetast?'

Het was duidelijk dat Malfidus een grapje wilde maken, hoewel hij hem gespannen aankeek.

_Dit is mijn kans!_

Hij keek Malfidus wat afkeurend aan en zei: 'Zo snel verlies ik mijn waardigheid niet, Draco. Dansen en flirten doe ik nog niet onder bedreiging van een martelvloek. Ik heb verder ook niemand gesproken, behalve jou en je vrienden voor ik hier terugkwam.'

Het was geen echt antwoord op de vraag, maar stiekem wilde Harry Malfidus nog even zien wurmen. Twee rode plekken tekenden zich af op de blanke huid.

'Uh ja, daarover gesproken…. herinnert u zich nog waarover we het hadden?'

Malfidus staarde nu naar zijn handen en Harry twijfelde een moment wat hij zou antwoorden. De waarheid zou ongemakkelijk zijn, maar de kans om Malfidus te zien zweten was –

Zijn gedachten dwaalden af van zweten naar Zwerkbal en kleding en –

'Geen idee,' zei hij wat bars. 'Ik neem aan dat het de gebruikelijke onderwerpen waren; klagen over huiswerk en leraren, en al jullie verliefdheden waarschijnlijk. Ik kan me het echt niet herinneren.'

De opluchting op Malfidus gezicht was overduidelijk zichtbaar en Harry kon het niet laten.

'Hoezo, heeft Kwast een geheime liefde opgebiecht?' vroeg hij spottend. 'Of heb ik een verklaring van jou gemist?'

Hoewel hij het idee dat Malfidus in Harry Potter geïnteresseerd zou zijn, nog steeds ongelooflijk vond, was hij ook nieuwsgierig naar zijn antwoord. Het was niet echt ethisch, wist hij, om de ander onder valse voorwendselen uit te horen, maar het was te verleidelijk.

Malfidus zei snel – te snel – : 'Nee hoor, niets gemist. Enkel meidenpraat van Patty en gezeur over de Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Geen gepraat over geheime liefdes …'

'Maar….?' drong Harry aan.

Malfidus kleur verdiepte zich en hij keek overal behalve naar zijn peetoom. 'Er is wel iemand die ik … waarvoor ik … maar dat is onmogelijk.'

Harry schaamde zich bijna toen hij zag hoe Malfidus zich voelde, en dan dacht hij nog wel tegen een vertrouwenspersoon te spreken.

'Ik praat er liever niet over, oom Sev.'

De grijze ogen keken hem smekend aan waardoor Harry het niet over zijn hart kon verkrijgen hem nog langer te plagen.

'Hoe gaat thuis?' vroeg hij, en sloeg zichzelf gelijk inwendig voor zijn hoofd. Was dat niet de meest ongemakkelijke vraag waarmee hij van onderwerp had kunnen veranderen? Maar Malfidus verwelkomde het nieuwe gespreksonderwerp alsof het een huis-elf met een doos bonbons was, en begon te vertellen over de zorgen van zijn moeder, en de lange afwezigheid van zijn vader.

'Ja, Voldemort houdt niet echt rekening met het gezinsleven van zijn volgelingen,' sneerde Harry met zijn beste Sneeptoon.

Malfidus beaamde dat en vroeg toen of hij wat te drinken kon inschenken.

'Ga je gang,' wuifde Harry naar de kast. 'Ik sla nog even over.'

o~0~O~0~o

Hermelien had weinig aandacht voor Ginny's gemopper naast zich. Het was maar een spelletje, hield ze zichzelf voor, terwijl Daan nu een drietal mogelijkheden voorgeschoteld kreeg. Ze had gewoon de laatste optie gekregen, het was niet alsof hij was begonnen met 'Trouwen met Hermelien'. Toch hadden die woorden vreemde gevoelens in haar buik opgewekt. Waarom zag ze hem opeens met zulke andere ogen? Hij was zo ... on-Harry-achtig. Af en toe deed hij haar denken aan Dreuzelverslaggevers die op locatie geïnterviewd werden. Die reageerden ook altijd een fractie later.

'Oké mensen, tijd voor een ander spel,' riep Belinda plotseling en zwaaide met de lege fles.

Het gevoel in haar buik werd sterker en ze durfde niet naar de overkant te kijken waar Harry zat. Ze wilde protesteren of weglopen, maar diep van binnen wilde ze ook weten wat er zou gebeuren als haar fles zou stoppen bij Harry. Of andersom. Het had sowieso weinig zin om te protesteren, want iedereen veerde enthousiast op, al namen sommigen nog snel een slok Boterbier alsof ze zich moed in wilden drinken.

Het spel startte traag alsof iedereen langzaam draaide. De fles cirkelde echter sneller in het rond dan sommige spelers wilden. Belinda kuste een blozende zesdejaars, die daarna op zijn beurt naar Parvati draaide. Het gegiechel was niet van de lucht en Hermelien keek met klamme handen toe hoe de fles haar steeds opnieuw passeerde. Toen hij uiteindelijk bij haar stopte, had Belinda gedraaid. De jongens joelden waarop Belinda haar haren over haar schouder wierp en op Hermelien afkroop. De kus was snel en ongemakkelijk, maar niet meer dan een kus van Marcel zou zijn geweest.

Daarna was het haar beurt, ze gaf de fles een zet – veel te hard – en zag met ingehouden adem hoe het tempo afnam. Haar hart klopte als een razende toen hij bij Harry leek te stoppen, maar op het laatste moment gleed de hals door naar Ron. Terwijl ze overeind kwam, wierp ze een snelle blik op Harry. Hij keek haar aan met een uitdrukking die ze niet thuis kon brengen. Zijn irissen zo donkergroen dat ze bijna zwart leken. Ze wendde haar gezicht naar Ron die haar tot haar irritatie vermaakt aankeek, kuste hem snel en ging terug naar haar plaats.

Ginny zat in zichzelf te mompelen. Waarschijnlijk deed ze een schietgebedje dat de fles voor Cupido zou spelen tussen Harry en haar. Hermelien vroeg zich af waarom ze zich daar zo aan ergerde.

Er volgde veel ongemakkelijke momenten en er was volop hilariteit. Ron moest Parvati zoenen en die draaide op haar beurt naar Marcel. Het gejoel was groot toen de hals van de fles daarna Daan aanwees. Melissa Maanzaat, een verlegen zesdejaars, bloosde toen Daan naar haar toe kroop, maar haar gezicht leek helemaal in vlammen op te gaan toen de fles vervolgens bij Harry belandde.

Ze kuste hem zo kort dat ze al weer terug op haar plaats zat voor iemand had kunnen reageren, maar toch voelde Hermelien een steek in haar borstkas in de buurt van haar hart. Haar hart, dat een zenuwachtig sprongetje maakte toen Harry de fles een zwaai gaf, om gelijk daarna weer neer te zakken als een steen naar de bodem van het Grote Meer, toen Harry Parvati moest kussen.

Uiteindelijk belandde de fles opnieuw bij haar. Kasper Krauwel kroop enthousiast als een jonge hond naar haar toe en keek haar verwachtingsvol aan. _Je zou hem bijna een koekje geven, _dacht ze. Helaas moest ze hem een kus geven. Ze bedwong zichzelf haar mond nadien niet met haar hand af te vegen. Opnieuw gaf ze de fles een draai en beet op de binnenkant van haar lip uit angst dat ze net zo stom zou gaan prevelen als Ginny. Weer gleed de hals van de fles tergend langzaam richting Harry. _Niet opnieuw Ron_, smeekte ze de fles, alsof er een geest in zat. Tot haar verbazing stopte de fles inderdaad net op het nippertje. Op het moment dat ze opnieuw in de donkere ogen keek, was de fles haar wereld geworden die even langzaam tot stilstand kwam.

De geluiden om haar heen vervaagden, ze voelde dat Ginny haar arm wilde pakken, maar miste toen Hermelien overeind kwam. Haar blik hield die van hem vast, of misschien was zij degene die geketend was. Langzaam werd ze naar hem toe getrokken, alleen door die ogen. Ze slikte moeizaam en probeerde haar droge lippen te bevochtigen. De afstand binnen de cirkel leek zo groot dat ze verbaasd was toen hun knieën onverwachts botsten. Ze wankelde even en automatisch legde ze haar handen op Harry's schouders. Zijn spieren trokken een moment samen voor hij weer probeerde te ontspannen. Ze waren nu zo dichtbij elkaar dat ze de afzonderlijke stoppeltjes op zijn kin kon zien. Afwezig vroeg ze zich af of hij de kleine sproetjes op haar neus kon zien, maar haar blik bleef gefocust op zijn mond die nu steeds dichterbij kwam. Ze wist niet wie er naar de ander toe bewoog of dat het een gelijktijdige beweging was. Ze voelde zijn adem op haar gezicht.

De poging om hem aan te kijken mislukte; verlegen keek ze weg. Het laatste wat ze zag voor haar lippen die van Harry vonden, was de verraste blik van Ron. Toen vielen haar ogen dicht en namen haar andere zintuigen het over. Hij leek wat terughoudend tot ze zachtjes met haar mond over die van hem bewoog. Ze ving een laag geluidje op met haar lippen en voelde zijn handen op haar heupen.

'Gaat het lekker?'

'Neem een kamer zeg!'

'Genoeg is genoeg, jongens.'

'Draaien, Harry, er zijn nog zat mensen niet geweest."

Verdwaasd knipperde ze met haar ogen toen ze zachtjes, maar vastberaden naar achteren werd geduwd. Met grote ogen keek ze naar haar beste vriend, maar hij ontweek haar blik en haar aanwezigheid, en reikte langs haar heen om die duivelse fles een duw te geven.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoofdstuk 11

De nieuwe schoolweek brak aan. Het was voor de meeste bewoners van Zweinstein een doorsnee week. Geen feesten in het vooruitzicht, geen SLIJMBALlen of PUISTen in de nabije maanden, hoewel je dat bij het zien van sommige vijfde- en zevendejaars niet zou zeggen. Maar dat waren de leerlingen die ook in de tussenliggende jaren veel tijd tussen de boeken doorbrachten.

Hoewel Draco graag en goed leerde en zijn cijfers dat meestal bewezen, was hij niet zo'n studiebol als Griffel, die soms in de schoolbibliotheek leek te overnachten. Geen wonder dat Wemel op zoek was gegaan naar een meisje dat meer beschikbaar was, had hij spottend tegen zijn vrienden gezegd.

Dat had hem een gekwetste blik van Korzel en een elleboogstoot van Patty opgeleverd. Een stelletje Huffelpufs leken zijn vrienden tegenwoordig, hoewel hij dat niet hardop durfde te zeggen.

Sinds hun tocht terug naar Zweinstein met oom Sev, leek Patty het idee te hebben dat ze hem onder de duim had. Zodra hij iets zei of deed wat haar niet beviel, begon ze een gesprek over Zwerkballers en hun stoere kleding; maakte ze een opmerking over brillen die tegenwoordig helemaal sexy waren of liet haar blik even veelbetekenend tussen Draco en Potter heen en weer schieten. Hoewel hij niet geloofde dat ze hem zou vernederen ten overstaan van de andere afdelingen, zou het al rampzalig zijn als er binnen Zwadderich zou worden geroddeld.

Draco probeerde nog steeds die opmerking van Patty zaterdag als onzin weg te wuiven, maar als hij eerlijk was tegen zichzelf – niet echt een eigenschap die hij beheerste – dan wist hij dat er meer dan een beetje waarheid in zat.

Toch was Patty niet de reden dat hij steeds vaker de leerlingenkamer ontvluchtte en de stilte van de bibliotheek opzocht. Zij nam zijn gedachten niet in beslag als hij urenlang naar dezelfde pagina van een dik studieboek zat te staren. Dat deed zijn peetoom. Oom Sev, die de naam van de Heer van het Duister had genoemd met een gemak alsof hij dat dagelijks deed. Alsof hij nooit anders deed. 'Voldemort houdt niet echt rekening met het gezinsleven van zijn volgelingen.'

Terwijl zijn peetoom – en geen enkele andere Zwadderaar of volgeling van Jeweetwel – dat ooit gedaan had of zou doen.

De enige personen in de hele Toverwereld die dat deden, waren professor Perkamentus en Potter. Maar dat sloeg nergens op. Oom Sev was geen man die de gewoonten van anderen klakkeloos overnam.

Feit bleef dat oom Sev niet zichzelf leek sinds het ongeluk van Potter met de Wisseldrank. Maar het trekken van een conclusie die zo bizar was, daar wilde zijn hoofd niet aan. Hij hield zijn peetoom echter nog scherper in de gaten en de conclusie – hoe bizar ook – leek vaker bevestigd te worden dan tegengesproken.

Oh, het waren geen opvallende dingen die hij opmerkte. Hij vermoedde dat niemand verder iets vreemds merkte, maar hij kende de man al zeventien jaar en kende onbewust de karakteristieke uitdrukkingen en gebaartjes die een persoon eigen zijn. Hoewel hij het niet _wilde _geloven, begon hij daarna ook zijn aandacht op Potter te richten en stelde tot zijn gêne hetzelfde vast.

Het idee dat hij Potters kenmerkende manieren blijkbaar ook goed genoeg kende om een verschil te merken, was bepaald ontnuchterend. Voor de zoveelste keer was hij dankbaar dat oom Sev zich niets herinnerde van wat Patty allemaal gekakeld had. Want als oom Sev niet was wie hij dacht, dan had Patty zijn crush op Potter aan Potter openbaard!

De gedachte was onverdraaglijk. Hij moest zekerheid hebben. Hij overwoog even om zijn peetoom (bij gebrek aan een benaming) met zijn vermoedens te confronteren, maar hij was geen Griffoendor.

Daarom zat hij hier in een afgelegen nis met alle boeken die hij over Wisseldrank kon vinden. Eerst feiten – bewijzen – verzamelen, dan pas confronteren.

o~0~O~0~o

Behoedzaam stapte Severus door de rood met goudgekleurde leerlingenkamer en ontsnapte via het portretgat voor iemand hem zou zien. Dat hij met 'iemand' Hermelien Griffel bedoelde zou hij ten stelligste ontkennen. Net zoals hij elke dag sinds zondagavond ontkende dat die kus hem ook maar iets gedaan had. Dat die speciaal was. Een leven als Dooddoener en spion was nou eenmaal niet geschikt om erg veel met dames te zoenen. Dus mocht er al iets bijzonders zijn geweest dan kwam het vast daardoor. Het was Griffel, nota bene. Die bemoeizuchtige weetal. Een studente!

Voor het gemak vergat hij even dat Hermelien Griffel niet de enige en ook niet de eerste studente was waar hij die avond een kus mee had uitgewisseld. Het kussen van een studente was dan ook niet echt wat hem hoog zat. Het was immers iets wat nodig was om niet door de mand te vallen. Als het er op aankwam, verschilde dat weinig met het moeten martelen op last van de Heer van het Duister, dacht hij cynisch.

Maar hoewel beide gebeurtenissen had zo nu en dan wakker hadden gehouden, had het martelen meer invloed op zijn geweten, terwijl bij het kussen zijn gevoelens onverwachts betrokken waren geraakt. In de afgelopen dagen was de ijskorst die zijn hart gevangen hield, langzaam gaan smelten. Er waren hier en daar wat barstjes in gekomen, maar niet onoverkomelijk. De kus van Hermelien had er echter voor gezorgd dat die bevroren muur begon af te brokkelen.

Hij had die muur met veel zorg opgebouwd; de eerste steentjes al in zijn jeugd toen hij amper oud genoeg was om te weten wat het gevolg zou zijn van een verkild hart. Maar hij had bescherming nodig gehad. Tegen het huiselijk geweld waarin hij opgroeide, en later tegen de pesterijen van zijn medeleerlingen. De afwijzing van Lily, en haar dood niet veel later, hadden er voor gezorgd dat die ijskoude wal zo hoog was geworden, dat weinig hem meer raakte.

Er was niets in zijn leven warm genoeg geweest om het ijs te doen smelten tot hij Hermeliens armen om zich heen had gevoeld. Plotseling ervoer hij weer hoe snel een hart kon kloppen, hoe warmte zich kon verspreiden tot zijn vingers tintelden, en hoe hij geen verwarmende spreuk nodig had voor zijn eeuwig koude voeten.

De gangen lagen er verlaten bij, net als tijdens de meeste avonden. Over ruim een uur was het weer tijd om door Potter op de hoogte gebracht te worden en tot die tijd wilde hij wat oplossingen testen. Deze situatie moest zo snel mogelijk omgekeerd worden. Er waren te veel risico's, onzekere factoren. Gelukkig was de Heer momenteel bezig met het rekruteren van nieuwe volgelingen. Severus had de opdracht gekregen om Zwadderaars te ronselen en een nieuwe toverdrank uit te vinden, dat als geheim wapen ingezet kon worden. De ironie!

De kans dat Potter gesommeerd werd, was dus klein, maar niet onwaarschijnlijk. Hij was Potter de laatste dagen met andere ogen gaan bekijken; Niet dat het nu opeens zijn favoriete leerling was geworden – hij deed sowieso niet aan favorieten, vond hij zelf – maar zag wel in dat Harry Potter niet zomaar een kloon was van James. Hij bleek meer van Lily te hebben dan alleen die groene ogen die Severus nu steeds in de spiegel zag. De eerste paar dagen was zijn hart telkens onrustbarend snel gaan kloppen. Toch raakte het hem minder dan hij had kunnen bedenken. Hij zou altijd met een warm gevoel aan Lily en haar prachtige ogen blijven denken, maar de afgelopen nachten speelden hazelnootkleurige ogen een rol in zijn dromen.

Hij vloekte zachtjes omdat zijn gedachten toch weer afgedreven waren naar degene die hij probeerde te ontwijken. Aangekomen bij zijn leslokaal opende hij de deur en begon methodisch een aantal basisingrediënten neer te zetten. Hij hoopte nog een paar proeven te kunnen doen met ongezeefde Wolfsmelk voor Potter kwam. Als de resultaten gunstig waren, dan zou hij morgen misschien aan een tegendrank kunnen beginnen.

o~0~O~0~o

Harry was deze week meer met toverdranken bezig dan ooit tevoren. Hij begon een beetje nerveus te worden over de hoeveelheid werk die hij zou moeten inhalen als dit allemaal achter de rug was. Enkel over Toverdranken zou hij zich weinig zorgen hoeven te maken als de SLIJMBALlen begonnen. Hoewel hij de studenten zo veel mogelijk theorielessen gaf, stak hij ongemerkt meer op dan zowel hij als Sneep ooit verwacht hadden. De voorbereidingen op de lessen die hij elke avond met Sneep doornam, droegen daar zeker toe bij.

Sneep gedroeg zich de laatste dagen iets minder hatelijk dan Harry gewend was. Het verbaasde Harry tot hij zich realiseerde dat de man waarschijnlijk benauwd was dat Harry eerder uit zijn rol zou vallen als Sneep hem te veel zou tarten.

Het in stand houden van zijn rol was doodvermoeiend. Sommige momenten ging het hem prima af om Sneep te imiteren, maar dan werd hij opeens geconfronteerd met een onverwachte vraag of opmerking, en moest hij weer alle zeilen bijzetten om niet door de mand te vallen. De maaltijden waren tegenwoordig dan ook zijn minst favoriete momenten van de dag. Hij moest sociaal doen met de leraren, onder het oog van de studenten en tot overmaat van ramp was daar Malfidus, die hem als een nieuw soort Fabeldiertje onder een vergrootglas leek te bekijken.

Het maakte Harry extra nerveus. Maakte Malfidus zich echt zo bezorgd om zijn peetoom? Of viel Harry zo vaak uit zijn rol dat hij argwaan opwekte?

Als het hem binnen Zweinstein al niet lukte om zijn rol in stand te houden, hoe moest dat dan als Sneep – _hij dus_ – opgeroepen werd voor een Dooddoenersbijeenkomst? Onbewust wreef hij steeds vaker over zijn linkeronderarm, alsof het een bezwering was waarmee hij een oproep van Voldemort kon blokkeren.

Het kostte hem elke dag meer moeite om zich natuurlijk – _nou ja, als Sneep_ – te gedragen in Malfidus' nabijheid. De Zwadderaar had er een gewoonte van gemaakt om 's avonds langs te komen. Als er op de deur geklopt werd, was hij degene die als eerste overeind sprong en hij was nu degene die de jongerejaars te woord stond. Het voordeel was dat Harry geen bezoek meer had gekregen van Margriet Bullemans, en verassend genoeg zag hij ook de andere meisjes uit het zesde en zevende jaar een stuk minder. Daar stond tegenover dat de extra tijd die hij met Malfidus spendeerde hem danig in verwarring bracht nu hij de blonde jongen van zo'n heel andere kant leerde kennen. De grijze ogen die af en toe zo bezorgd naar hem keken, zijn sarcasme dat best humoristisch was nu het niet tegen Harry of diens vrienden was gericht. Maar wat Harry vooral met andere ogen naar Malfidus liet kijken, was de manier waarop zijn gezicht veranderde als hij zich op zijn gemak leek te voelen. Zo ontspannen en ongedwongen; hij had zich nooit gerealiseerd dat er nog een heel ander persoon zat achter de façade die Malfidus liet zien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoofdstuk 12**

Halverwege de week werd Harry na de laatste les opgeschrikt door een derdejaars Huffelpuf die zenuwachtig het klaslokaal betrad. 'Een briefje van professor Perkamentus, professor Sneep.'

Harry knikte de jongen kort toe, waarop de Huffelpuf naar voren liep en het briefje overhandigde. Toen de boodschapper vertrokken was, staarde Harry twijfelend naar het briefje. Het was niet voor hem. Misschien moest hij het later op de avond aan Sneep overhandigen. Maar als Perkamentus gelijk antwoord wilde, dan zou het verdacht zijn als hij pas een paar uur later reageerde.

Met tegenzin opende hij het perkament en las: _Severus, ik hoop dat je me het genoegen wilt doen om na je lessen een kopje thee met me te drinken. Misschien heb je zin in een Droptoverstaf? Albus._

_Merlijns zweetvoeten!_ Harry kende Perkamentus lang genoeg om te weten dat je zo'n verzoek niet naast je neer kon leggen, hoe gemoedelijk het ook gedaan werd. Zelfs Sneep niet, vreesde hij. Hij dacht snel na, maar zag geen uitweg. Hij kon onmogelijk nog met Sneep overleggen – _tips vragen_ – binnen de verwachte tijd. Haastig begon hij de spullen op te ruimen van het bureau, met een zwiepje van zijn stok rolden de kaarten weer op, waarna hij nog even controleerde of alle tafels schoon waren, zoals Sneep hem steeds op het hart drukte. 'Eén ongeluk tegelijk is genoeg, Potter. Tracht te voorkomen dat leerlingen 's morgens hun ingrediënten mengen met de restanten die nog op de tafels zijn achtergebleven.'

Hij sloot de voorraadkast af, pakte zijn spullen en verliet het lokaal. Met een kordate pas stapte hij door de gangen. Sneeps mantel zwierde om zijn benen en op zijn gezicht was de bekende sneer zichtbaar. Zonder oponthoud bereikte hij de waterspuwer die opzij ging zodra Harry _'Droptoverstaf' _zei. Zelden had hij zich in de laatste jaren zo weinig op zijn gemak gevoeld bij het beklimmen van deze trap dan nu hij in Sneeps schoenen liep. Letterlijk, dacht hij met opgetrokken neus.

Voor hij op de deur klopte, haalde hij diep adem. Hij hoopte dat Perkamentus zo gewend was aan de Occlumentie van Sneep, dat hij geen poging zou doen tot zijn hoofd door te dringen.

Het schoolhoofd schonk zichzelf net een kopje thee in toen Harry binnenstapte.

'Zo daar ben je, ook een kopje thee?'

Harry knikte. Hij had geen idee hoe Perkamentus en Sneep met elkaar omgingen als er geen leerlingen aanwezig waren, en besloot de kat uit de boom te kijken. Hij dronk heel langzaam van zijn thee.

'Schiet professor Sneep al een beetje op met de oplossing?' klonk het opeens. Perkamentus had zijn kopje neergezet en keek hem met twinkelende ogen aan. _Wat? _Harry trachtte elke uitdrukking van zijn gezicht te houden terwijl hij razendsnel nadacht. Ze zouden elkaar toch niet in de derde persoon aanspreken? Zou Sneep ... nee, dat geloofde hij niet. Sneep had zo benadrukt dat niemand buiten hen om iets mocht weten.

Perkamentus zweeg nog steeds alsof hij hem tijd wilde geven. Hij glimlachte alwetend.

Aarzelend zei Harry met de diepe stem van Sneep: 'Ik denk het.'

'En voel je je een beetje thuis in de Kerkers, Harry?'

_Ongelooflijk, hoe weet hij het?_

'Jawel, maar hoe kan het – ?'

'-dat ik weet van jullie Wisseltruc?' maakte Perkamentus de zin af. 'Als je al zolang op Zweinstein bent als ik, dan zijn er weinig geheimen meer binnen het kasteel te vinden. Heb je nooit gemerkt dat de trappen je richting geven, dat de muren soms tegen je fluisteren?' Hij boog zich voorover en bood Harry een zuurtje aan. Harry weigerde beleefd terwijl hij terugdacht aan de periode in zijn tweede jaar toen de muren tegen hem hadden gefluisterd. Hij dacht echter niet dat Perkamentus dat bedoelde.

Hij knipoogde even naar Harry voor hij vervolgde: 'Ik neem aan dat Severus op volledige geheimhouding stond.'

Harry knikte.

'Ja, dat is het veiligste. Zolang Voldemort hem niet nodig heeft, is het geen probleem.'

Hoewel hij het gevaar van Voldemort zeker niet onderschatte, vond Harry het nu toch nodig om te protesteren.

'Geen probleem, professor? Ik raak elke dag meer achterop met mijn eigen lessen. Ik mis mijn vrienden, Joost mag weten of ze me straks nog willen kennen nadat Professor Sneep een week in mijn huid is gekropen. Ik moet de hele dag door lesgeven in een onderwerp waarin ik faal volgens een zekere toverdrankleraar, en 's avonds kan ik me nog steeds niet ontspannen, want er komen om de haverklap leerlingen aankloppen. _En Malfidus!_ Elke avond komt Malfidus, en als dat geen duivelse grap van het universum is, weet ik het ook niet meer,' raasde Harry die blij was zijn hart eindelijk eens te kunnen luchten. 'En dat zit dan bezorgd te zijn met van die grijze hondenogen en noemt me 'oom Sev' en –'

Plotseling realiseerde hij zich dat hij een beetje op een zijspoor was geraakt. Hij keek een beetje schaapachtig naar Perkamentus, die hem breeduit toelachte.

'Ik begrijp dat je in deze rol beter met meneer Malfidus overweg kunt?'

Harry vroeg zich af waarom het zo warm was boven in deze toren.

'Uhm….. nou….. tja,' stamelde Harry. 'Hij lijkt wel mee te vallen tussen de Zwadderaars.'

Perkamentus glimlachte fijntjes en schonk de kopjes nog eens bij voordat hij van onderwerp veranderde en vroeg naar de vorderingen van professor Sneep.

o~0~O~0~o

Met een gevoel van opluchting zag Hermelien Ron en Mandy de Grote Zaal binnenkomen. De spanning tussen Harry en haar leek sinds afgelopen zondagavond te snijden. De aanwezigheid van mede-Griffoendors maakte het er niet makkelijker op; zonder hen was Harry vast al van tafel gevlucht met een of andere smoes, zoals de laatste dagen het geval was geweest. Waar hij telkens heenging, wist ze niet; Harry ontweek haar vragen met meer gemak dan ze van hem gewend was. Ze had zelfs overwogen om Ron de Sluipwegwijzer te laten 'lenen', maar vond dat net iets te ver gaan. En ze betwijfelde of Ron dat zou doen.

Ze stak groetend haar hand op naar Mandy, die doorliep naar de tafel van Ravenklauw, en glimlachte toen Ron met een wolfachtige grijns naast haar schoof. Hij schepte meteen zijn bord vol, maar in plaats van aan te vallen zoals ze gewend was, boog hij zich voorover en vroeg Harry zacht, maar dringend: 'Hee maat, kan ik zaterdag je mantel lenen? Ik wil Mandy bewijzen dat het niet spookt in het Krijsende Krot.'

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen toen hij suggestief zijn wenkbrauwen op en neer bewoog. Harry daarentegen keek Ron een beetje onbegrijpend aan. Zijn ogen schoten naar Rons mantel die hij nonchalant naast zich op de bank had gegooid.

'Is de jouwe niet ... warm genoeg voor haar?'

Hermelien had de indruk dat hij eigenlijk een minder aardig woord had willen gebruiken, maar haar aandacht ging meer uit naar zijn ongewone antwoord.

'Gebrek aan warmte is niet het probleem tussen ons.' Hermelien hoorde dat Ron ook verbaasd was door Harry's antwoord. 'Ik ben echter liever wat minder zichtbaar als we in het donker naar buiten sluipen.'

Harry reageerde niet op die overbodige opmerking van Ron, maar liet zijn blik opnieuw over de mantel van zijn vriend gaan. Bijna alsof hij de enigszins verschoten stof in zich opnam en zich bedacht dat de onderkant misschien wat aan de krappe kant was. Hij knikte voor hij een beetje terughoudend zei: 'Oké, je kan die van mij wel lenen als je hem maar eerst schoonmaakt voor ik hem terugkrijg.'

Rons mond bewoog als die van een vis op het droge. Hij keek Hermelien aan alsof hij wilde zeggen: 'Nu is hij echt aan het doordraaien.'

Bij Hermelien begonnen er alarmbellen te rinkelen. Harry reageerde of hij nooit een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel bezeten had. Zou hij toch geheugenverlies hebben door die mislukte Wisseldrank? _Wel erg selectief dan,_ twijfelde ze. Ze keek naar Harry die nu gebogen zat over een studieboek. En was dat ook niet erg ongewoon?

Maar als het geen geheugenverlies was, waardoor Harry niet zichzelf leek ...? Later zou ze zich schamen dat het zolang had geduurd voordat de Sikkel viel; _niet zichzelf – Wisseldrank._ Het was zo simpel dat ze er gewoon overheen gekeken had. _Is het mogelijk….?_ Als in slow motion zag ze weer hoe Sneep zich voorover gebogen had over hun tafels om een haar bij haar uit te trekken, hoe Harry die haar ongemerkt van tafel had geschoven en zwarte steile haar in zijn flacon had gedaan. Er was maar één conclusie te trekken. Een logische verklaring voor Harry's gedrag. Haar ogen schoten naar de Oppertafel waar professor Sneep op dat moment erg ongemakkelijk naar zijn gesprekspartner keek, alsof ook hij niet helemaal zichzelf was. Maar als haar conclusie juist was – _en had ze het ooit mis als het om Harry's vreemde ongevallen en avonturen ging?_ – dan zat Harry daar aan de Oppertafel, pratend met professor Banning over Joost mocht weten welk onderwerp. Ze schudde vol ongeloof het hoofd, ze kon zich niet voorstellen dat hij al bijna een week lang de plaats (bij gebrek aan een ander woord) van professor Sneep zou hebben ingenomen. En – _ze maakte een ontzet geluidje toen ze weer naar de persoon tegenover zich staarde_ – dat Sneep al een week lang lessen gevolgd had met de Griffoendors, en in de afdelingstoren had vertoefd.

'Alles goed, Hermelien?' vroeg Ron naast haar. Vanaf de andere kant van de tafel keken donkergroene ogen haar nieuwsgierig aan. Dezelfde ogen waar ze de laatste tijd zo vaak door van slag was geraakt omdat ze iets in die donkere diepte had gezien, wat ze niet kon thuisbrengen.

_Oh Merlijn!_

Ze krabbelde onhandig overeind, terwijl ze Ron antwoordde: 'Ja, ik ontdek alleen dat ik vergeten ben iets na te kijken.'

Zonder een reactie af te wachten, vertrok ze uit de Grote Zaal.

_Ik heb Sneep gekust! _

Ze rende haastig door de gangen zonder te weten waar ze heen ging, tot ze in een verlaten gedeelte van het kasteel op adem moest komen. Helaas hadden haar gedachten haar al heel snel ingehaald en klonken als een mantra in haar hoofd: '_Ik heb met professor Sneep gezoend.'_

Want ze had niet enkel hem gekust, hij had toch echt een gewillige deelnemer geleken. Ging hij zo ver om in een rol te blijven? Hermelien realiseerde zich het gevaar waarin zowel Harry, Voldemorts ultieme doel, als Sneep, de dubbelspion, verkeerden, mocht dit uitlekken.

Ze probeerde praktisch te denken. _Wat is er misgegaan?_ _Heeft Sneep al een oplossing gevonden?_ Maar haar gedachten dwaalden telkens weer af naar de afgelopen week. Terug naar het moment van het ongeluk met de Wisseldrank toen Harry even buiten bewustzijn was geraakt, en Sneep klaarblijkelijk in haar armen bijgekomen was. Elk moment met Harry – _met Sneep dus_ – passeerde opnieuw. De vreemde opmerkingen af en toe, de late reacties, de gesprekken over toverdrankhuiswerk; het was achteraf zo duidelijk.

Ze herinnerde zich haar verwarring over Belinda's opmerking en haar eigen veranderende gevoelens voor –

Nee, niet voor Harry, want het was niet zijn uiterlijk dat haar hart in een sneller tempo had doen slaan. Niet de kleur van zijn ogen waar tientallen meisjes al sinds het eerste jaar over zwijmelden. Het was het inzicht, de intelligente gesprekken, de ondefinieerbare gevoelens in die ogen. En waren ogen niet de spiegel van de ziel?

Ze sloot haar ogen en leunde tegen de koele muur terwijl ze opnieuw de kus beleefde. Het voelde vreemd nu ze wist, of dacht te weten, wie ze eigenlijk gekust had, maar niet minder vreemd dan toen ze gedacht had dat die intense gevoelens veroorzaakt werden door haar jeugdvriend sinds zeven jaar.

Maar hoe ze het ook wendde of keerde, het voelde niet verkeerd of afschuwelijk om zich te realiseren wiens schouders ze gegrepen had en wiens lippen gezoend. Als ze eerlijk was – ze voelde de hitte naar haar gezicht gaan – als ze heel eerlijk was, maakte dat het enkel nog maar spannender.

Een hysterisch gegiechel ontsnapte haar keel. Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond, terwijl ze probeerde zichzelf weer in de hand te krijgen. Want ze moest naar de leerlingenkamer om huiswerk te maken, en het was belangrijk dat niemand iets aan haar merkte. Ze overwoog geen moment om haar ontdekking met Ron te delen; zijn haat voor Sneep was zo groot dat hij nooit in zijn rol zou kunnen blijven als Harry's beste vriend als hij wist dat hij in werkelijk zijn toverdrankleraar tegenover zich had.

Toen ze dacht aan alle keren dat Ron zijn beste vriend op de schouder had geslagen en 'maat' had genoemd, beet ze op haar lip om niet opnieuw te giechelen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoofdstuk 13**

'Malfidus, een beetje research aan het doen?'  
De stem van Griffel liet hem schrikken. Ze klonk behoedzaam, maar niet onvriendelijk. Haar ogen gleden over de vele boeken. 'Ik vroeg me al af wie er plotseling zo'n belangstelling had voor Wisseldrank,' voegde ze er nonchalant aan toe.  
Toch straalde ze een zekere gespannenheid uit, en Draco durfde er om te wedden dat die dit keer niet enkel met zijn aanwezigheid te maken had.  
'Nog niet genoeg naslagwerken gelezen, Griffel?' vroeg hij met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.  
Ze keek hem met samengeknepen ogen aan en hij verwachtte dat ze zich verontwaardigd om zou draaien, maar ze verraste hem.  
'Is het een probleem als ik aanschuif, aangezien alle boeken hier al liggen?' vroeg ze met duidelijke tegenzin.  
_Ze moet de boeken wel erg graag willen inzien. _Niet vreemd als juffrouw Leeft-in-de-bieb tot dezelfde gevolgtrekking was gekomen als hij. Als Potter haar op de hoogte zou hebben gebracht, hoefde ze immers niet zelf onderzoeken te doen.  
Hij vroeg zich af wat wijsheid was. Als Zwadderaar legde hij niet graag zijn kaarten open en bloot op tafel. Aan de andere kant zou het waarschijnlijk meer opleveren als hij er achter kon komen wat zij wist. Hij dacht niet dat hij daarmee oom Sev in gevaar zou brengen. Tenslotte liep Potter momenteel meer gevaar met het Teken op zijn arm. Het enige gevaar was dat Griffel te oplettend was en hem sneller zou kunnen doorzien. Toch besloot hij de gok te nemen.  
'Op zoek naar een tegenmiddel voor een mislukte Wisseldrank?' vroeg hij op neutrale toon terwijl hij haar nauwlettend in de gaten hield.  
Griffel had geen pokerface, het was duidelijk dat hij midden in de roos geschoten had.  
'Mislukte Wisseldrank?' vroeg ze geschokt.  
'Had jij de indruk dat Potter wel in jou veranderd was?' vroeg hij sarcastisch. 'Kom op, Griffel, het lijkt me geen toeval dat we allebei een dozijn naslagwerken over Wisseldrank willen inzien, een week nadat Potter zijn zoveelste drank verprutst heeft.'  
Zijn woorden misten het gebruikelijke venijn, maar Griffel had duidelijk een ander dilemma te verwerken.  
'Oké,' gaf ze toe. 'Ik maak me zorgen om H- Harry. Hij lijkt helemaal niet zichzelf.'  
Draco lachte spottend – _dat was eufemistisch uitgedrukt _– maar de kleine hapering was hem niet ontgaan.  
'Hetzelfde geldt voor professor Sneep,' zei hij.  
'Waarom maak je je zo druk om een professor?' Ze keek hem nieuwsgierig aan.  
Hij haalde zijn schouders op. Het kon geen kwaad om die kennis te delen, vermoedde hij.  
'Hij is mijn peetvader.'  
Ze zweeg even voor ze reageerde: 'Natuurlijk.'  
_Natuurlijk? Dat is de enige reactie?_ Het was echter nu niet van belang.  
'Waarom maak jij je zo druk om Potter?' vroeg hij, hoewel de situatie natuurlijk niet vergelijkbaar was. 'Vaste verkering inmiddels?'  
Tot zijn afschuw kwam het verbitterd uit zijn mond. Griffel keek hem bits aan, voordat ze op koele toon antwoordde: 'Welnee, Harry is mijn beste vriend. Er is nog nooit iets tussen ons tweeën geweest.'  
Abrupt sloot ze haar mond, haar ogen wijd open van … schrik? Draco borg de informatie op in zijn geheugen om later te overpeinzen.  
'Prima, we maken ons allebei zorgen. Jij om Potter, ik om professor Sneep. Beiden zijn dus niet zichzelf sinds het incident van vorige week donderdag en we weten allebei dat 'niet zichzelf zijn' iets meer dan een uitdrukking is in dit geval,' zei hij stekelig. Hij aarzelde een seconde voor hij verderging. 'Misschien komen we wat verder met een oplossing als we de gevallen vergelijken?'  
Griffel keek hem argwanend aan, alsof ze hem het liefst een waarheidsserum had toegediend.  
'Hoe heb je het ontdekt?' vroeg ze toen onverwachts.  
Draco was even geërgerd dat ze de rollen omdraaide zodat hij als eerste met antwoorden moest komen. Hij sloeg het boek waarin hij had zitten staren met een klap dicht en reageerde toen wrang: 'Simpel, ik heb m'n peetvader in al die jaren nog nooit iets anders horen zeggen dan de Heer van het Duister.'  
Griffel rolde met haar ogen en Draco kon haar bijna zien denken: 'Oh, Harry!'  
'Hoe viel professor Sneep door de mand?' vroeg hij op zijn beurt. Hij was toch enigszins verrast dat de man niet beter zijn rol had kunnen spelen.  
Griffel schokschouderde. 'Het was niet een specifiek iets, maar een heleboel kleine dingen waarop hij vreemd reageerde, of die hij niet wist. Tenslotte ken ik Harry al zeven jaar.'  
Er trok een stekend gevoel door hem heen.  
'Wie is er nog meer op de hoogte? Wemel?'  
Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Niemand,' zei ze. 'Ik durfde geen risico te nemen.'  
Ze keek hem opeens geschrokken aan. 'Wie heb jij het verteld? Want als deze informatie naar buiten komt, lopen ze _allebei _gevaar!'  
Hij hief zijn hand toen ze geagiteerd rechtop ging zitten. 'Rustig maar Griffel, ik heb het niemand verteld,' sneerde hij.  
'Waarom niet?' vroeg ze bits. 'Is dit niet de ultieme kans om Harry op een presenteerblaadje aan te bieden aan je vader en zijn vrienden?'  
Het was precies wat hij een jaar geleden zou hebben gedaan dus waarom voelde hij zich beledigd? Hoe kon hij antwoorden zonder te laten weten hoeveel er voor hem veranderd was.  
'Denk je dat professor Sneep het zou overleven als iemand Potter zou doden?' vroeg hij toonloos. 'In het ergste geval zit hij voor altijd gevangen in het lichaam van Potter.'  
Er trok een rilling door hem heen. Zijn peetoom voor altijd in Potters lijf, hij zou hem nooit meer aan kunnen kijken. Zijn afschuw werd weerspiegeld op Griffels gezicht.  
Hij besloot ter zake te komen. 'Wat ging er mis bij die Wisseldrank? Voor zover ik me herinner zag hij er acceptabel uit voordat Sneep aan je haar trok.'  
Hij grijnsde even bij de gepijnigde uitdrukking op haar gezicht.  
'Ja, er leek niets mis mee en ik heb ook niet kunnen bedenken wat er verkeerd is gegaan. Behalve dan dat hij niet mijn haar heeft gebruikt.'  
'Dat lijkt me duidelijk,' zei Draco. Ze wierp hem een geërgerde blik toe en vervolgde: 'In plaats daarvan pakte hij een donkere haar van de tafel. Van zichzelf, dachten we allebei, maar dat was duidelijk niet zo. Ik heb alleen geen idee waarom Harry niet in Sneep is veranderd zoals gebruikelijk.'  
Gefrustreerd haalde ze haar handen door haar haren zodat het leek alsof ze door de bliksem getroffen was. 'Heb jij nog iets ongebruikelijks opgemerkt?'  
Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik was druk met mijn eigen drank bezig en lette pas op toen professor Sneep wilde gaan testen. Ik heb de wisseltruc met de haren niet gezien, maar zag wel dat hij niet goed leek te worden op het moment dat Potter in elkaar zakte. Toen ik naar hem toe liep, leek hij erg gedesoriënteerd, maar dat is achteraf gezien natuurlijk logisch.'  
Hij was niet van plan om Griffel te vertellen dat hij wel degelijk op Potter had gelet, zoals hij de laatste maanden steeds vaker had gedaan. Niet eens met het excuus dat hij 'de vijand' in de gaten moest houden, want hij was vorig jaar al gaan twijfelen aan de praktisch heilige oorlog van zijn vader en diens kameraden. Natuurlijk geloofde hij nog steeds in bepaalde Puurbloedidealen en –tradities, maar de kruistocht van Jeweetwel met als ultieme doel om Harry Potter te vermoorden leek weinig idealistisch.  
Hij was Potter opnieuw gaan observeren, dit keer om te zien wat er nu eigenlijk zo bijzonder was aan die Halfbloed met zijn slordige haar en veel te grote kleding. Wie schetste zijn verbazing toen hij inderdaad tot de conclusie kwam dat Potter bijzonder was. Alleen niet op een manier die hem deed wensen de Griffoendor te vermoorden. Zodoende had hij hem wel stiekem gadegeslagen als hij dacht dat niemand het merkte, maar nauwelijks aandacht geschonken aan zijn werkzaamheden tijdens de les Toverdranken. In plaats daarvan had hij opgemerkt hoe Potters shirt omhoog was gekropen toen hij het Varkensgras aan het fijnscheuren was.  
'Heb jij het er met Harry over gehad?' onderbrak Griffel zijn gedachten.  
'Nee.' De ontkenning kwam iets te snel en hij ging verder: 'Dat leek me niet verstandig, hij zou zich vast anders gaan gedragen.'  
_Zeker weten. _  
'Jij wel met professor Sneep?'  
'Oh Goderic nee!' kwam het al net zo abrupt uit Griffels mond en hij zag hoe ze in een rap tempo rood aanliep. _Interessant. _  
'We zijn het er dus over eens dat we vermoedelijk de enigen zijn die de wisseltruc doorhebben en dat willen we ook zo houden,' vatte Draco samen.  
Griffel knikte.  
'Hoe gaat het Harry af? Ik weet niet of je buiten je lessen je peetoom wel eens ziet?' vroeg Griffel wat aarzelend alsof ze bang was inbreuk te doen.  
'Volgens mij bezwijkt hij nog niet onder de druk,' verklaarde hij schouderophalend. 'Ik zie hem elke avond in professor Sneeps vertrekken.'  
Hij observeerde Griffel om te zien of ze tekenen van jaloezie vertoonde, maar merkte niets op. Hij liet in het midden dat hij oom Sev in het verleden nooit meer dan één à twee keer per week had bezocht.  
Ze keek hem verrast aan. 'Elke avond? En jullie hebben elkaar nog niet vervloekt?'  
'Ik ben er nog maar net achter, nietwaar?' sneerde hij, hoewel er geen reden was om zich beledigd te voelen. 'Wie weet wat de komende week brengt.'  
Ze keek hem met pientere ogen aan en zei fijntjes: 'Maar Harry weet wel wie hij tegenover zich heeft.'  
De temperatuur steeg plotseling in de kleine nis. 'Behalve waarschijnlijk toen hij dronken was,' kaatste hij terug, en realiseerde gelijk zijn fout toen hij weer herinnerd werd aan Patty's gênante opmerking. Gelukkig lette Griffel niet op hem.  
'Dronken? Harry?' Ze klonk ergerlijk ongelovig.  
'Geloof je niet dat de 'Heilige Potter' zich te buiten kan gaan aan drank? Of is dat iets waar nobele Griffoendors zich niet mee inlaten?'  
Ze keek hem geërgerd aan voor ze reageerde: 'Dat is onzin, Malfidus. Griffoendors zijn echt niet altijd zo braaf. Toevallig hadden we zondag nog een feestje, waar –' Ze zweeg abrupt, sloeg haar ogen even neer en zei toen: 'In ieder geval, Harry is zich er veel te goed van bewust wat er allemaal van hem afhangt en zou nooit zo onverantwoordelijk zijn om dronken te worden!'  
'Behalve tijdens een lerarenonderonsje in de Drie Bezemstelen waarin madame Rosmerta 'professor Sneep' maar al te graag bijschenkt.'  
'Oh.' Griffel beet op haar lip. 'Goed dan. Als we niemand wat willen laten merken kunnen we enkel maar een oogje in het zeil houden en zo nodig ongemerkt hulp bieden.'  
'Aangezien twee meer weten dan één, kunnen we misschien ieder een deel van deze stapel boeken doorspitten?' stelde hij schoorvoetend voor.  
Hij was verbaasd dat ze nog steeds samen in gesprek waren zonder dat een van hen een toverstok had getrokken. Of – in Griffels geval – met een vuist had uitgehaald, zoals ze vier jaar geleden had gedaan. Hij gaf haar de boeken die hij al bekeken had en legde er nog een paar boeken bovenop zodat ze vrijwel gelijke stapels hadden.  
'Zullen we morgen hier onze bevindingen uitwisselen?' vroeg ze, terwijl ze al begon te bladeren in het bovenste boek.  
_Morgen? Is ze soms van plan de hele nacht door te lezen? _  
Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Vrijdag is beter. Dan kunnen we beiden nog twee dagen observeren.'  
Toen Griffel vertrokken was in de richting van madame Rommella, staarde Draco wat doelloos voor zich uit. De situatie voelde onwezenlijk. Hij vroeg zich af wat Griffel over hem tegen Potter zou zeggen als alles weer terug bij het oude was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hoofdstuk 14**

Van alle vreemde gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen week spande dit wel de kroon, dacht Harry terwijl hij met grote passen het toverdrankenlokaal doorkruiste.

Hij sloot een tel zijn ogen om zich te wapenen en draaide zich toen om. Sneep lag niet in Hermeliens armen en Malfidus trok niet bezorgd aan zijn mouw, maar verder leek het net alsof hij terug in de tijd was gegaan.

Hij mat zichzelf de typische Sneepuitdrukking aan terwijl hij zijn blik door het lokaal liet gaan, net als de Toverdrankleraar vaak deed aan het begin van de les. Ook nu hij, Harry, voor de klas stond, was het stil in het lokaal. Toen zijn ogen over zijn eigen gestalte gleden, keek hij snel weg. Dit was _te_ bizar. Professor Sneep die Sneep les moest geven, of eigenlijk Harry Potter die Harry – nee, professor Sneep – les moest geven.

Achter in de klas begonnen een paar Griffoendors nerveus met hun voeten te schuifelen toen de stilte aanhield.

'Vandaag zullen jullie trachten een Bloedverversend Elixer te brouwen,' zei Harry met een sneer en onthulde met een kort gebaar de aanwijzingen die op het bord stonden.

Bij Sneep zou er ongetwijfeld nog een hatelijke opmerking gevolgd zijn over de onkunde van sommige leerlingen, maar Harry – die zich na vijf dagen lesgeven redelijk zelfverzekerd was gaan voelen – durfde ten overstaan van zijn vrienden en medeklasgenoten zijn mond nauwelijks open te doen.

Voor de goede orde wierp hij wel een minachtende blik naar het tafeltje waar 'Harry' en Hermelien zaten. Sneep keek hem met donkergroene ogen aan, waarin Harry even goedkeuring dacht te lezen.

_Bizar_, dacht hij opnieuw. Hij draaide zich om met een zwier van zijn mantel en ging aan het bureau zitten. Met zijn kin op Sneeps ineengevlochten vingers keek hij zo uitdrukkingsloos mogelijk de klas in, waar de studenten begonnen om hun boeken open te slaan en sommigen al naar de voorraadkast liepen om ingrediënten bijeen te zoeken.

Harry deed zijn best om niet te lang naar een zekere Zwadderaar te staren, maar kon niet voorkomen dat zijn blik telkens terugkeerde naar de blonde jongen. Hij bewonderde de manier waarop Malfidus met zekere hand de rattenmilt in flinterdunne plakjes sneed. Af en toe viel er een lok zilverblond haar voor zijn ogen die hij dan geërgerd probeerde weg te blazen.

Terwijl Harry zijn aandacht losrukte van die getuite lippen, bedacht hij dat zijn beeld van de ander voor altijd veranderd was.

Patty Park fluisterde Malfidus wat in het oor, wat haar een geïrriteerde frons opleverde. Achter hen zat Theodoor Noot, wiens aandacht niet volledig op zijn toverdrank gevestigd was. Hij wierp regelmatig duistere blikken naar 'Harry Potter'.

Als Harry niet bang was om uit zijn rol te vallen, zou hij de Zwadderaar met liefde een flinke portie strafwerk hebben gegeven.

Gelukkig waren de Griffoendors allemaal stil en serieus aan het werk, en gaven ze 'Sneep' geen reden om hen te bestraffen. Zijn blik bleef rusten op Hermelien. Het leek alsof haar iets dwarszat. Ze gedroeg zich anders dan hij van haar gewend was. Meestal was zij degene die de moeilijkste ingrediënten prepareerde, maar vanmiddag voegde ze enkel de ingrediënten aan de drank toe, en roerde. Hij hoopte dat er niets ernstigs aan de hand was. Sneep zou het hem toch wel gezegd hebben als Hermelien problemen met hem gedeeld had? Hij fronste. Waarschijnlijk niet.

Het gemis van zijn eigen leven, en zijn eigen lichaam, voelde plotseling heel sterk.

Zijn ogen dwaalden weer af en ontmoetten een paar zilvergrijze ogen die hem onderzoekend aankeken. Hij trok vragend een wenkbrauw op, maar toen Malfidus' mondhoeken omhoog gingen, boog Harry zich over het bureau en staarde zonder iets te zien naar het geopende lesboek.

Toen hij tenslotte weer opkeek, richtte hij zijn aandacht bewust naar de kant van het lokaal waar de Griffoendors zaten. Hij zag Sneep iets tegen Hermelien mompelen, waarop ze leek te willen opstaan, maar hij was haar voor en liep naar de voorraadkast. Hermelien keek hem peinzend na. Bezorgd vroeg Harry zich af of zijn beste vriendin iets vreemds had opgemerkt, maar een plotselinge steek in zijn hoofd leidde hem af. Hij realiseerde zich net op tijd dat er geen litteken op dit geleende hoofd zat, om te voorkomen dat hij zijn hand naar zijn voorhoofd bracht.

Zijn hoofd bonkte, zijn hart klopte met de kracht van een Beuker tegen zijn ribben, en hij voelde zich licht in zijn hoofd worden. Het besef dat hij geen ophef kon veroorzaken, passeerde zijn brein en hij leunde achterover in de stoel en greep de rand van het bureau vast zodat hij niet om zou vallen.

Dat had echter weinig zin, want toen de waas voor zijn ogen wegtrok, en het kloppen in zijn hoofd verminderde, bleek hij toch op de grond te liggen. Hij kreunde inwendig; Sneep zou hem villen omdat hij de man weer zo in verlegenheid bracht.

Het duurde even voor hij de moed had opgeraapt om zijn ogen te openen, maar zodra hij dat deed, ging er een schok door hem heen. Hij was zich sneller bewust van waar hij was – en vooral wie hij was – dan een week geleden geleden. Planken voor toverdrankingrediënten torenden boven hem uit en de granieten stenen van de voorraadkast voelden koud aan onder zijn handen. Gerustgesteld ontdekte hij dat de deur enkel op een kleine kier stond, maar omdat hij niet kon weten wie er onverwachts binnen zou stappen, krabbelde hij voorzichtig overeind. Zijn hoofd bonkte niet meer. Zijn hartslag was nog wat snel, maar dat was niet zo verwonderlijk. Zijn handen – zijn eigen handen – betasten zijn gezicht, zijn litteken, en zijn warrige haar. Voor het eerst in zeven dagen voelde hij niet Sneeps haar, dat hij ook met veel wassen niet minder vet had gekregen. Hij grijnsde en liet toen zijn blik zakken en over zijn eigen lichaam gaan. Hij moest zowaar even wennen aan zijn eigen schooluniform.

Voetstappen naderden en een stem aan de andere kant van de deur riep: 'Kun je het vinden, Harry?' Verbaasd, maar ook opgelucht, dat ze niet zelf kwam kijken, gaf hij Hermelien antwoord: 'Ja, hoor! Ik kom eraan.'

Razendsnel zocht hij in zijn geheugen naar de ingrediënten voor een Bloedverversend Elixer, en aangezien hij voor de kast stond waarop met grote letters 'A-B-C' stond, greep hij op goed geluk een fles Bloedzuigersap.

Terug op zijn vertrouwde plekje naast Hermelien, overhandigde hij haar het sap dat ze zonder commentaar accepteerde. Toen hij opkeek, werd hij doordringend aangekeken door de donkere ogen van Sneep.

'Ik vermoed dat je zo lang nodig had omdat je met ingrediënten hebt geknoeid, Potter?' De ogen van de Toverdrankleraar dwongen hem tot een bevestiging en het verbaasde hem niet toen daarop volgde: 'Dan kun je na de les een uurtje schoonmaken, Potter.' Hij protesteerde niet, wetend dat Sneep hen de kans wilde geven om dingen op een rijtje te zetten. De Griffoendors daarentegen maakten protesterende geluiden, hoewel het Harry opviel dat Hermelien haar mond hield.

'Bijwerkingen, Potter?' vroeg Sneep toen de laatste leerlingen het lokaal verlaten hadden en hij de deur met een zwiepje van zijn toverstaf gesloten had. 'Hoofdpijn, misselijkheid, desoriëntatie?'

Harry concentreerde zich, maar kon geen van de genoemde klachten waarnemen. Integendeel, hij voelde zich uitstekend. Hij grijnsde opnieuw voor hij zijn hoofd schudde en vroeg: 'U ook niet?'

'Nee Potter, maar bedankt voor de belangstelling.' Hij klonk sarcastisch als altijd, maar de opmerking miste het gebruikelijke venijn. 'Ik had ook niet anders verwacht. Wat er ook voor gezorgd heeft dat deze wisseltruc opgeheven is, de effecten zijn weinig anders dan wanneer een Wisseldrank is uitgewerkt.' Harry zweeg over het feit dat hij met een bonkend hoofd op de vloer beland was. Sneep schudde zijn hoofd. 'Het is me nog steeds een raadsel hoe je je drank zo hebt kunnen verprutsen en waarom dat zeven etmalen moest duren.'

Zijn uitdrukking maakte duidelijk dat hij zou blijven onderzoeken wat er gebeurd was. Harry was echter allang blij zijn eigen leven weer te kunnen oppakken, en had zeker niet de behoefte om zijn leraar te helpen met zijn onderzoek.

'En nu?' vroeg hij daarom afleidend.

'Nu wisselen we de informatie uit die we nodig hebben om onze levens weer op te pakken. Het lijkt me verstandig dat we geheimhouding blijven betrachten,' zei Sneep kortaf.

Harry die bedacht hoe gênant het zou worden als Malfidus wist dat hij elke avond met Harry Potter had doorgebracht, stemde terstond in. Tot klaarblijkelijke verbazing van Sneep die hem even doordringend aankeek. Harry sloeg onmiddellijk zijn blik neer; hij moest er niet aan denken dat Sneep zijn verwarrende gevoelens naar Malfidus zag.

Bij de realisatie dat hij Malfidus nu niet meer elke avond zou zien en dat de Zwadderaar geen reden had om zich anders tegen hem te gedragen, verdween alle opluchting over het terugwisselen. Even wenste hij dat het nog een week langer geduurd zou hebben.

'Potter?' vroeg Sneep.

Harry keek op en dacht een glimp van ongerustheid in de donkere ogen te zien, maar dat was natuurlijk onmogelijk. Hij zuchtte. 'Ik zal sommige ... dingen missen.'

Sneep knikte bedachtzaam alsof hij het met Harry eens was en dat was alweer zo'n onmogelijke gedachte dat hij zich een moment afvroeg of Sneep wel de oude was geworden.

'Er waren ook voordelen,' gaf de Toverdrankleraar toe. 'Het gaf in ieder geval een andere kijk op bepaalde mensen.'

Harry aarzelde toen hij vroeg: 'En nu wordt alles weer als vanouds?'

'Alleen als je dat wilt, Potter.'

Harry stond op en liep naar het bureau waar Sneeps tas stond. Hij haalde er zijn eigen spullen uit en dacht na. _Hoe zou het zijn om op dezelfde manier met Malfidus om te gaan als Harry Potter? Is het onmogelijk? De Zwadderaar haat me blijkbaar niet. Is het niet de moeite waard om het te proberen? Wat heb ik te verliezen? _

Hij propte zijn spullen in zijn eigen tas, die Sneep ondertussen leeggemaakt had, en zei vastberaden: 'Dat wil ik niet!'

o~0~O~0~o

'Het zou handiger zijn als we wisten hoe ver Sneep is met de oplossing,' verzuchtte Griffel op vrijdagavond. Ze leunde moedeloos achterover in dezelfde stoel, in dezelfde nis waar ze twee dagen geleden voor het eerst tegenover hem was gaan zitten.

Het was wonderlijk hoe wederzijdse bezorgdheid de meest onwaarschijnlijke partners samenbracht, dacht Draco. Van tolerantie, via terughoudende bewondering om haar analytische geest naar een soort van kameraadschap die hem verbaasde.

'Ja, maar dat weten we niet,' reageerde hij. Het was een terugkerend item, maar ondanks Griffels verzuchting was ze zelf ook heel terughoudend over het idee om Potter de waarheid te vertellen. Gelukkig maar!

Helaas waren ze nog altijd niet veel verder gekomen in hun zoektocht naar een oplossing. Erg frustrerend, vooral omdat het goed zou kunnen dat ze hun tijd verdeden met het doornemen van dikke boeken, die vaak in oud-Engels geschreven waren, terwijl professor Sneep ondertussen misschien al bezig was met het brouwen van de tegendrank. Toch vond Draco niet dat hij zijn tijd verdeed; het was prettig om met iemand te praten die hem allerlei dingen over Potter vertelde. Als Griffel hem duidelijk wilde maken waarom Sneep uit zijn rol gevallen was, haalde ze vaak anekdotes aan. Draco zou nog liever Drakenmest scheppen voor Hagrid dan het toegeven, maar hij verslond die brokjes informatie en was niet te beroerd om Griffel zo veel mogelijk te laten vertellen. Jammer genoeg waren er een paar onderwerpen waar ze erg ontwijkend over deed, en dat waren precies de dingen waar hij in geïnteresseerd was; op wie Potter viel, wie hij al gezoend had. Vooral op dat laatste had ze erg ongemakkelijk gereageerd, zodat Draco een steek van jaloezie had gevoeld. Tegelijkertijd viel het hem op dat ze geamuseerd en met genegenheid sprak als ze verhalen vertelde uit het verleden, maar dat haar stem een andere klank had als ze het over Sneep had in zijn rol als Potter. _Zeer interessant!_

o~0~O~0~o

Severus vroeg zich af hoe hij zijn peetzoon aan het verstand kon peuteren dat hij echt niet meer elke avond langs hoefde te komen. Zeker niet zo laat op de avond, al respecteerde hij het dat de jongen eerst een paar uur in de bibliotheek had gestudeerd.

Hij had begrepen dat Draco zich de eerste dagen na het Wisseldrankincident zorgen had gemaakt, maar het begon nu een beetje irritant te worden. Hij wilde Draco's gevoelens niet kwetsen, maar misschien moest hij het hekele moment toch maar eens aansnijden. Zijn peetzoon gedroeg zich sowieso wat vreemd in zijn gezelschap. Niet alleen 's avonds, maar ook tijdens de lessen. Als het niet zo'n absurde gedachte was geweest, zou hij het met het dwepende gedrag van Margriet Bullemans vergelijken. Om de één of andere reden was zij nog niet langsgeweest. Ze had zeker gemerkt dat het lastigvallen van haar professor haar toch geen hogere punten opleverde.

'Heeft Bullemans haar beklag gedaan in de leerlingenkamer?' vroeg hij, toch wat nieuwsgierig.

'Niet meer sinds ik haar hier in haar nachtgewaad aantrof,' antwoordde Draco laconiek.

_Wat? _Severus spuugde de thee terug in het kopje waaruit hij net een slok had genomen. _Merlijns baard! Daar heeft Potter niets over gezegd! _Een sardonische glimlach trok aan zijn mondhoeken.

Draco keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. 'Spijt dat ik haar de deur heb uitgezet?'

Severus haastte zich dat te ontkennen terwijl hij zocht naar een veiliger onderwerp. Alleen daarom al zou het een opluchting zijn als Draco gewoon weer eenmaal per week langs kwam; hij moest nu constant oppassen dat hij zich niet versprak.

Draco stond op en pakte zijn kopje weg om het te vervangen voor een nieuwe. Sinds wanneer kon hij niet meer voor zichzelf inschenken? dacht Severus geërgerd.

'Doe maar een glas Elfenwijn,' zei hij.

Draco keek hem aan. 'Weet u dat zeker oom Sev? Misschien kunt u beter een Boterbiertje nemen. U had zaterdag goed in de problemen kunnen raken als u ons niet tegen was gekomen.'

Severus herinnerde zich dat Potter daar iets over had gezegd; iets over tienerliefdes en…..?

De jongen staarde hem met bezorgde, grijze ogen aan.

_Allemachtig, hij doet net alsof ik nog niet droog achter de oren ben._

'Ja,' reageerde hij dan ook cynisch. 'Straks moet ik ook nog naar de liefdesperikelen van Huffelpufs of Griffoendors luisteren.'

Draco keek hem met grote ogen aan.

'Kom op, Draco, ik waardeer je bezorgdheid, maar vind je niet dat je je een beetje erg betuttelend gedraagt de laatste dagen? Ik zou bijna denken dat de Sorteerhoed zeven jaar geleden een vergissing heeft gemaakt.'

Ze hadden elkaar wel harder de waarheid gezegd in het verleden, maar Draco reageerde alsof hij door een bij gestoken werd.

'U bent – niet verwisseld?'

Severus zuchtte. 'Ik weet echt wel dat de Sorteerhoed het niet verwisseld heeft. Dat stoffen vod was vast veel te bang dat je vader hem zou komen verbranden.'

Hij grinnikte even toen hij zich Lucius' reactie voorstelde als Draco een Huffelpuf zou zijn geweest, maar zijn peetzoon scheen zijn gevoel voor humor niet te appreciëren. Hij stond abrupt op, mompelde een verontschuldiging en vertrok. Severus staarde hem verbaasd na.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hoofdstuk 15**

De deuren van de Grote Zaal werden met een klap opengegooid. De weinige studenten die deze zaterdagmorgen al aan het ontbijt zaten, keken op om een roodaangelopen Draco Malfidus op de tafel van Griffoendor af te zien stormen.

'Potter!'

Harry keek hem met grote ogen aan. Naast zich voelde hij hoe Hermelien en Ron waakzaam overeind gingen zitten.

'Malfidus,' reageerde Harry behoedzaam.

Toen de Zwadderaar hem genaderd was, siste hij: 'Jij vuil onderkruipsel! Waarom heb je net gedaan alsof je je niets meer herinnerde na je dronken festijn? Vond je het soms humoristisch om onder valse voorwendselen de geheimen van de Zwadderaars af te luisteren?'

Harry was zich vaag bewust dat er een stilte was gevallen in de Grote Zaal, omdat iedereen probeerde te horen wat er gezegd werd. Harry was echter enkel gefocust op Malfidus en de conclusie die hij wel _moest_ trekken uit de woorden van de Zwadderaar.

'Je weet het?' Gegeneerd merkte hij hoe zijn stem uitschoot. Fluisterend vervolgde hij: 'Je weet dat ik het was? Hoe? Wanneer ben je ... hoelang al?'

Er drukte opeens een zwaar gewicht op zijn borst dat het moeilijk maakte om te ademen. Naast hem greep Hermelien zijn arm, haar nagels drongen pijnlijk in zijn huid, maar Harry negeerde het. Er leek een scheurtje in zijn hart te ontstaan toen hij de bekende hatelijke sneer op het gezicht van Malfidus zag, en hij had moeite met slikken.

'Ja, Potter, ik wist van jullie Wisseltruc,' siste Draco. 'En ik was trouwens niet de enige.'

Naast zich hoorde hij Hermelien scherp inademen. Ron vroeg wat er in Merlijnsnaam aan de hand was.

'Malfidus … Draco,' begon Harry op smekende toon en het kon hem niet meer schelen wie er meeluisterde.

Ron riep verontwaardigd: 'Draco?Sinds wanneer noem je die fret bij zijn voornaam?'

Er klonken sussende geluiden en leerlingen maanden hem tot stilte.

Harry had nog steeds enkel oog voor Malfidus. Hij probeerde met zijn ogen over te brengen wat zijn mond momenteel niet lukte. De stilte werd geladen terwijl ze elkaar aanstaarden.

'Draco,' begon Harry tenslotte weer, maar het was alsof hij behalve de stilte, ook een betovering verbrak.

'Vergeet het maar, Potter. Of doe gewoon alsof!' Met een laatste blik vol verachting beende hij met lange passen de Grote Zaal weer uit, Harry ellendig achterlatend.

o~0~O~0~o

Hermelien was nog niet bekomen van de ene schok toen de volgende bom ontplofte. _Harry en Sneep zijn weer teruggewisseld? Hoelang al? En waarom heeft Malfidus dat niet tegen me gezegd?_ Rationaliteit nam gelijk de overhand en maakte haar opmerkzaam van het feit dat hij eruit zag alsof hij er nog maar net achter was. Hooguit een dag eerder; hij zag eruit alsof hij vannacht geen oog had dichtgedaan.

Het zou niet lang duren voordat Harry snapte dat ook zij op de hoogte was geweest. En dat gold ook voor Sneep. Als vanzelf schoot haar blik naar de Oppertafel waar de aanwezige leraren het argument tussen de Zwadderaar en de Griffoendor nauwlettend in de gaten hielden. Eén leraar keek echter niet naar de twee jongens. Ondoorgrondelijke zwarte ogen hechtten zich aan de hare en Hermelien kreeg hetzelfde gevoel als ze de afgelopen tijd had gehad als ze in Harry's donkergroene ogen had gekeken. Het was Harry niet! Die gevolgtrekking maakte haar licht in haar hoofd en haar mond voelde opeens droog aan. Onbewust ging ze met haar tong over haar lippen en voelde een kleine elektrische schok door zich heen gaan toen de blik intensiveerde.

_Machtige Morgana!_

Plotseling stormde Malfidus weg en ze draaide haar hoofd om naar Harry. Hij keek haar met een verloren uitdrukking aan die alles zei. _Harry geeft om Malfidus, voelt iets voor hem, voor jongens. _Het verbaasde haar niet zo veel als misschien had gemoeten. Een week geleden zou ze vast veel meer verbijsterd zijn, maar nu – ze wierp even een snelle blik naar de Oppertafel – alles was nu anders.

'Wist jij ook ...?' vroeg Harry zacht.

Ze knikte. 'Enkel hij en ik.' Ze keek even verontschuldigend naar Ron die er met de minuut verwarder uit begon te zien.

'Sorry, Hermelien,' mompelde Harry. 'Ik mocht niets zeggen. Dat was te gevaarlijk.'

'Dat gold ook voor mij, Harry.'

'Wat is er nou allemaal aan de hand?' vroeg Ron op verhitte toon. Hij trok de aandacht van de leerlingen die zich weer met hun ontbijt waren gaan bezighouden toen Malfidus vertrokken was.

'Niet hier, Ron,' siste ze hem toe.

Harry leek hen niet te horen. 'Hij wist het. En nu denkt hij natuurlijk – en ik hoopte juist dat we – '

Hij stopte en haalde zijn handen door zijn haar.

'Ga hem achterna, Harry.' Ze negeerde Ron die verbijsterd 'Wat!?' riep. 'Ik denk dat hij hetzelfde voelt.'

Zijn blik was zo hoopvol dat ze besloot Malfidus heel wat meer dan een stomp te geven als hij Harry zou kwetsen.

'Hetzelfde voelen? Hebben we het nu over Malfidus? En … Harry? Zijn jullie allebei gek geworden?' pruttelde Ron verontwaardigd.

Harry stond op, pakte zijn tas en zei: 'Sorry Ron, Hermelien legt het wel uit.' Hij omhelsde haar kort en mompelde 'bedankt' in haar oor.

Hij was al bijna bij de deur toen Ron hem nariep: 'Maar we hebben zo Zwerkbaltraining!'

o~0~O~0~o

Severus had zich teruggetrokken in zijn klaslokaal. Hier werd hij tenminste niet gestoord door leerlingen. De Klassenoudsten moesten het op deze zaterdag maar opknappen. Zijn bureau was bedolven onder het perkament. Huiswerk van de derdejaars Ravenklauwen en Huffelpufs over Ontraceerbare Vergiffen, proef-PUISTen voor de Griffoendors en Zwadderaars, verslagen over Kippenvelcocktail van de tweedejaars; hij was begonnen met het één, overgegaan op het ander, maar nog steeds kon hij zich niet concentreren.

_Dus Draco en Hermelien – juffrouw Griffel, verdorie! – hebben het uitgevogeld._

Het zou hem niet moeten verbazen, ze waren de enigen die intelligent en oplettend genoeg waren om het op te merken. Wat hem wel verbaasde, was dat die twee de koppen bij elkaar hadden gestoken zonder bijgaand letsel. Zijn peetkind moest bezorgder zijn geweest dan hij zich gerealiseerd had. Hij zou hem moeten vragen hoelang hij op de hoogte was, al wees zijn onstuimige optreden van zojuist erop dat hij het nog niet lang wist.

Zulke heftige gevoelens hadden die jongelui. Hij vroeg zich af hoe Lucius zou reageren als hij merkte hoe Draco's houding naar Potter toe veranderd was. Hij zou moeten uitzoeken hoe oprecht de jongen was, want ze konden zich niet veroorloven dat Draco gemanipuleerd zou worden om Potter in de val te laten lopen.

Hij zuchtte. Het leven van een spion ging niet over rozen. Hij pakte een volgend stuk perkament op en probeerde de hanenpoten van Rosa Zeller te ontcijferen. _Het leven van een leraar gaat evenmin over rozen_, bedacht hij vol zelfspot. Het zou helpen als iedereen zo duidelijk schreef als juffrouw – .

Hij vloekte hardop en de woorden galmden na in het verder lege lokaal. Hij beleefde het moment in de Grote Zaal opnieuw. Het moment dat hij ontdekt had dat ook zij op de hoogte was. De veer viel van tussen zijn vingers en zijn hoofd viel naar voren. Hij voelde zich plotseling moe. Hij masseerde zijn slapen die klopten en liet zijn hoofd in zijn handen rusten. Zijn hoofd schoot opzij toen de deur openging en zijn elleboog weggleed.

'Professor Sneep?'

_Zalazars …_

Hermelien Griffel – _want wie anders zou hem hier storen_ – sloot de deur achter zich en liep vastberaden tussen de tafels door naar zijn bureau. Zijn blik viel op haar handen die aan haar zachtroze trui plukten. De vastberadenheid vertoonde wat scheurtjes dus. Hij mat zichzelf een neutrale blik aan en wachtte af.

Hij had geweten dat ze de confrontatie zou aangaan. Toen ze voor zijn bureau stond, keek ze op. Hun ogen ontmoetten elkaar opnieuw. Ze hief haar kin in een koppig gebaar alsof ze hem duidelijk wilde maken dat ze niet zonder antwoorden zou vertrekken. Haar weelderige krullen gleden door het gebaar langs haar kaak naar achteren.

'Hoelang?' Haar stem, koel en beheerst, was een balsem voor zijn kloppende slapen. Gelukkig was ze niet zo'n hysterisch type als Broom of Park.

Hij deed niet alsof hij de vraag niet begreep. 'Sinds donderdag.'

Ze knikte koel, alsof het niet uitmaakte.

'Mag ik de vraag retourneren?' Hij was opgelucht dat zijn stem vast klonk. Hij werd liever ondervraagd door de Heer van het Duister dan door juffrouw Griffel!

Ze leek even na te denken voordat ze antwoordde: 'Vorige week vrijdag toen Ron om Harry's mantel vroeg en u niet besefte om welke mantel het ging.'

Aha, hij had het verzoek van Wemel vreemd gevonden, maar zijn schouders opgehaald. Ze was echt slim, moest hij toegeven.

De volgende vraag kwam niet gelijk; hij zag hoe ze op haar onderlip beet, voor ze uiteindelijk vroeg: 'Was alles een rol?'

_Merlijns baard! Laat het maar aan haar over om gelijk tot de kern door te dringen._ Instinctief wilde hij bevestigend antwoorden. De verraderlijke herinneringen die met de snelheid van een Terzieler op hem af kwamen, vertelden hem dat het een leugen zou zijn.

Haar armen om hem heen toen hij bij bewustzijn was gekomen. Haar geruststellende glimlachje toen hij voor het eerst in de Grote Zaal was gearriveerd. De manier waarop ze telkens zijn hand had gegrepen als ze vol enthousiasme iets wilde vertellen. Samen aan een tafeltje in De Drie Bezemstelen, maar bovenal de kus.

De rest kon hij allemaal ontkennen, maar hij zou een deel van zijn ziel opgeven als hij die kus zou verloochenen.

Zijn antwoord had te lang op zich laten wachten. De stilte leek hen te omhullen. Grote, hazelnootkleurige ogen keken hem vragend aan. Hij schraapte zijn keel. 'Juffrouw –'

'Hermelien,' viel ze hem in de rede.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. _Onmogelijk_. 'Juf –'

'Hermelien!' Het klonk vastberaden en in weerwil van zichzelf voelde hij zijn mondhoeken trekken.

'Hermelien.' Hij gaf toe, de situatie was bizar genoeg. Haar glimlach maakte de overgave de moeite waard. Hij werd van zijn stuk gebracht toen ze plotseling om zijn bureau heen liep zodat ze naast hem kwam te staan. Hij rook iets zoets dat hem deed denken aan amandelen.

'Je hebt nog geen antwoord gegeven,' zei ze.

Opeens werd de situatie te intens, te verwarrend. Het leek haast een tableau vivant zoals ze daar stond; de charmante studente die onschuldig naar haar leraar glimlachte.

Abrupt schoof hij zijn stoel naar achteren en stond op.

'Het was mijn taak dit onfortuinlijke voorval op te lossen zonder anderen in gevaar te brengen, juffrouw Griffel,' zei hij bars, en hief zijn hand om te voorkomen dat ze weer over de namenkwestie begon. 'Daarvoor moest ik nu eenmaal een rol spelen, en zoals u blijkbaar weet, is dat iets wat mij niet vreemd is.'

De gedachte aan al die jaren – de helft van zijn nog jonge leven – dat hij niet zichzelf had kunnen zijn, gaf hem een pijnlijke steek in zijn eigen borst. Haar uitdrukking verzachtte en ze deed een stap dichterbij. Te dichtbij. Hij had niet het idee dat hij het gewenste effect bereikt had met zijn woorden, namelijk afstand creëren.

'Dat weet ik,' zei ze, haar stem begripvol. 'Dus alles was een rol?' herhaalde ze desondanks.

Het leek hem verreweg het verstandigst om nu te liegen dus hij knikte, terwijl hij zich afvroeg wat deze heks zo bijzonder maakte dat ze hem zo uit zijn evenwicht kon brengen.

'Ook het kussen van vrouwelijke Griffoendors tijdens een spelletje?'

Er speelde een kleine glimlach om haar mond. Praten over kussen en kijken naar die mond was echter geen goede combinatie.

'Natuurlijk,' antwoordde hij. Het klonk afstandelijk genoeg, maar ze deed nog een stap naar voren zodat de punten van haar schoenen die van hem raakten en vroeg met een zachte stem: 'En mij kussen?'

Haar ogen, groot en donkerbruin, keken hem doordringend aan. Alles in hem schreeuwde: 'Lieg! Ren! Stap achteruit!'

Hij deed geen van allen. Haar blik had het effect van _Silencio_ en _Petrificus Totallus_ ineen. Ze hief haar handen en legde die op zijn schouders als een weerspiegeling van die zondagavond.

Alleen waren het nu zijn eigen schouders en niet die van Potter. De gedachte was bedwelmender dan de dampen van een Amortentiadrank. Zijn geweten bleef echter worstelen met de gedachte dat dit niet kon. Ze was een kind _– maar wettelijk volwassen. E_en studente _– nog maar een paar maanden. _

Nog even en hij zou verloren zijn, wist hij toen haar mond, die zoete mond, dichterbij kwam en fluisterde: 'Je hoeft nu geen rol meer te spelen.'

De opmerking trof hem als een koude douche.

Hij deed een stap opzij zodat haar handen van zijn schouders gleden en zei schor: 'Ik zal altijd een rol moeten spelen. Zodra ik dat vergeet, breng ik de mensen om me heen in gevaar.'

Het mededogen op haar gezicht was zo sterk dat het hem nederig maakte. Niemand had ooit zo naar hem gekeken. Naar binnen gekeken, voorbij de façade, alsof ze het begreep. Het maakte hem zwakker dan de meest langdurige Martelvloek ooit had kunnen doen, en hij draaide zich om.

'Eens is de oorlog voorbij! Binnenkort,' zei ze met een vertrouwen waar hij haar om benijdde.

Hij hoorde hoe ze weer dichterbij stapte, voelde opnieuw haar handen op zijn schouders. Eén moment, toen verbrak ze het contact en liep naar de deur.

'En wanneer het voorbij is, kom ik terug en wil ik een antwoord.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoofdstuk 16**

Zijn ogen prikten van de koude wind. Draco wilde dat hij zijn bezem had gepakt en naar buiten was gegaan. In plaats daarvan was hij woedend door het kasteel gerend tot hij uiteindelijk in de Astronomietoren was beland.

Hoe ironisch. Dé plek in Zweinstein voor stiekeme rendez-vous tussen verliefde stelletjes. Hij klemde zijn kaken op elkaar en boog zijn hoofd nog wat verder tegen de wind in.

Potter had het al die tijd geweten, had gehoord dat Draco Malfidus een crush op hem had. Tegen beter weten in had hij een klein sprankje hoop gehad dat zijn gevoelens gedeeld werden. Het stierf nu een pijnlijke dood. Waarschijnlijk had Potter moeite moeten doen om in zijn rol te blijven en niet af en toe smalend te lachen. Of grimassen van afschuw bij het idee dat een Malfidus interesse zou hebben in Harry Potter.

De bewaking rond de Uitverkorene zou inmiddels wel verdubbeld zijn. Nou, pech voor zijn vader en diens Dooddoenervriendjes dan, hij zat er niet mee.

De wind stak nu zo hard op dat zijn ogen begonnen te tranen. Hij keek omlaag en zijn blik viel op een kevertje dat beschutting had gezocht in de klimop die de stenen toren sierde.

Hij verstarde. Het zou Rita Pulpers toch niet zijn? Wie weet hoelang ze al rond het kasteel zwierf. Hij kon de koppen al voor zich zien: _Afgewezen Dooddoenerszoon weent bittere tranen. Harry Potter brak zijn hart._

Hij snoof en boog zich met gestrekte hand naar voren. De kans was misschien klein en hij voelde zich enigszins paranoïde, maar hij kon het risico niet nemen dat zij het was. Nog een paar centimeter. Hij strekte zijn vingers en tuimelde bijna uit het raam toen opeens zijn naam geschreeuwd werd.

Rennende voetstappen en twee sterke armen om zijn middel die hem naar achteren trokken. Draco landde bovenop een hard lichaam en genoot heel even van het gevoel voor hij overeind krabbelde, zijn kleding begon af te kloppen, en verontwaardigd vroeg: 'Ben je niet goed wijs, Potter? Heb ik je ooit de indruk gegeven dat ik het type ben om op een stoffige vloer te liggen rollen?'

Verdorie, dat kwam er niet helemaal uit zoals hij bedoelde.

'Wat mankeert je in Merlijnsnaam? Wie gaat er opeens staan schreeuwen? Ik had wel naar beneden kunnen vallen van schrik.'

Potter haalde geagiteerd een hand door zijn haar en Draco besloot dat hij dat niet aantrekkelijk vond. _Absoluut niet._

'Ik dacht dat dat je bedoeling was. Wilde je dan niet – ?'

Draco keek de Griffoendor vol ongeloof aan.

'Wat? Je dacht dat het leven voor mij geen zin meer had zonder onze genoeglijke avonduurtjes?'

Het kostte hem weinig moeite om zijn woede weer de bovenhand te geven ondanks deze vernederende ontmoeting. 'Arrogante idioot.'

Hij wilde wegstormen – opnieuw – maar Potter pakte zijn arm toen hij passeerde en zei smekend: 'Wacht, Draco. Alsjeblieft?'

Blijkbaar was hij zelf de idioot want hij stopte en wachtte. De hand lag losjes op zijn arm alsof Potter wilde laten weten dat hij alsnog weg kon gaan als hij wilde. G_riffoendor tot op het bot._ Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

Potter kwam voor hem staan. 'Het spijt me dat ik deed of ik me niets meer herinnerde. Ik weet niet echt waarom. Het was makkelijker, geloof ik.'

Draco's gezicht betrok. 'Makkelijker, hé?'

'Het zou ook niet eerlijk zijn geweest, omdat je nog niet wist wie je eigenlijk voor je had.'

_Oh ja, dat is typisch de nobele reden die ik van Potter kon verwachten._

Het deed echter niets af aan de pijn van het afwijzen, of beter gezegd, het niet beantwoorden van zijn gevoelens. Plotseling maakte het allemaal niet meer uit. Potter wist het nu. Zalazar, morgen wist de hele school het waarschijnlijk en niets kon dat veranderen, ook al overwoog hij even een Geheugenspreuk.

Hij keerde Potter de rug toe, en liep terug naar het raam. De stenen vensterbank voelde koud onder zijn handen toen hij er op leunde.

'Vond je het vermakelijk, Potter? Kon je er smakelijk om lachen met Wemel?' Hij hoorde zelf hoe verslagen hij klonk. Na al die jaren strijd, het geruzie, de vervloekingen, was dit dan wat hem nekte. Afwijzing. Maar ook dat was niet nieuw. Was alles niet begonnen met het gevoel van afwijzing toen Potter Wemels vriendschap boven die van hem verkoos? Dat 'Wat-als?'-spelletje had hij al te vaak gespeeld.

'Ik heb met geen van mijn vrienden over de afgelopen weken gesproken.' Potters stem klonk dichterbij dan hij verwacht had. 'Vermakelijk vond ik het ook niet. Verwarrend, vleiend, onwerkelijk, hoopvol, maar niet vermakelijk,' klonk het nu zo dichtbij dat hij Potters adem in zijn nek voelde. Er ging een rilling door Draco heen.

_Hoopvol?_ Blijkbaar was het sprankje hoop toch niet gedood, want het sprong zachtjes op, alsof het weinig kracht had. Toen voelde hij Potters handen om zijn bovenarmen, aarzelend alsof de Griffoendor bang was dat hij er vandoor zou gegaan, en het sprankje vloog op en stuiterde door zijn borst terwijl het groter werd.

'Misschien is het wel zo eerlijk om toe te geven dat ik me ook wel eens heb laten afleiden door jouw Zwerkbalgewaad, Draco,' klonk het licht plagend.

Het gebruik van zijn voornaam deed hem meer dan het compliment, al liet hij dat natuurlijk niet merken.

'Dat is ook niet verwonderlijk, dat uniform is op maat gemaakt bij _Kreukniet & De Krimp._'

Potters diepe lach vibreerde tegen zijn borstkas. Draco overwoog om een stap achteruit te doen, maar twijfel weerhield hem. _Nooit het puntje van je tong laten zien_, leerde elke Zwadderaar. _Stel je niet kwetsbaar op_, had zijn peetvader hem van jongs af aan verteld. _Emoties maken je zwak,_ was de les van zijn vader geweest. Het was beangstigend om al die waarschuwingen nu in de wind te willen slaan.

'Ik vond het fijn om je van een andere kant te leren kennen,' zei Potter. Draco knikte, bang om iets zoetsappigs te zeggen als hij zijn mond opendeed. De handen lieten zijn armen los en Draco voelde zich in een klap verkillen. Potter sloeg echter zijn armen om zijn middel en verstrengelde zijn vingers ter hoogte van Draco's taille. Voor hij het wist, bedekte hij die handen met de zijne om te voorkomen dat Potter hem opnieuw zou loslaten. Hij staarde gefascineerd naar de lichte huid van zijn vingers die afstak tegen de gebruinde huid van Potter.

Toen waagde hij de gok; langzaam leunde hij naar achter. Harry bleef staan, standvastig, en verstevigde enkel zijn greep iets. Zwijgend stonden ze daar, bovenop de toren. Een geluksmoment welde op; Draco voelde zijn ogen weer prikken, maar wist dat het ditmaal niet door de wind kwam. Dit moment, hoe fragiel ook, was zoveel meer dan hij gedacht had te krijgen. Het was zoveel beter dan in zijn dromen.

'Potter,' begon hij met het gevoel alsof hij zou klappen als hij niet iets zou zeggen.

'Harry!' reageerde de ander.

'Harry,' herhaalde Draco, en daar was alles mee gezegd.

Harry legde zijn kin op Draco's schouder en toen Draco zijn hoofd iets draaide raakten hun wangen elkaar. Harry's bril drukte tegen zijn jukbeen en hij liet Harry's handen een moment los om de bril af te zetten en op de vensterbank te leggen. Verder verbrak hij geen moment het contact. Een tevreden zucht streelde zijn gezicht en zijn hart deed een dansje. Het voelde heel natuurlijk en tegelijkertijd zo nieuw toen Harry zijn lippen op zijn wang drukte en ze langzaam over zijn huid liet glijden. Hij kuste Draco's oorlelletje dat veel gevoeliger was dan hij vermoed had, en liet een spoor van kleine kusjes achter in de richting van zijn nek. Draco's hoofd viel als vanzelf opzij in een uitnodigend gebaar en Harry aanvaarde het door met overgave de gevoelige huid te zoenen. Zijn handen ontstrengelden zich uit die van Draco en gleden over zijn middel terwijl zijn lippen dezelfde route aflegden rond zijn nek. Draco's handen waren doelloos naar beneden gevallen, maar de passieve houding voldeed niet langer en hij draaide zich half om, in de cirkel van Harry's armen tot ze oog in oog kwamen te staan.

Hij glimlachte aarzelend en Harry beantwoordde het gebaar onmiddellijk. De kus begon langzaam alsof ze beiden dit moment zo lang mogelijk wilden koesteren. Voorzichtig naderden hun lippen en bewogen lichtjes over elkaar. Draco voelde zich alsof hij van hoog in de lucht met duizelingwekkende snelheid naar beneden suisde. Alleen was dit beter dan welk ritje op zijn bezem dan ook.

De Griffoendor was de eerste die de kus verdiepte, maar Draco liet zich zeker niet onbetuigd. Zijn handen gleden omhoog over Harry's trui naar de brede schouders die hij met regelmaat bewonderd had tijdens de Zwerkbalwedstrijden. Harry vertoonde weinig gelijkenis meer met de kleine, magere jongen die Draco voor het eerst bij Madame Mallekin had ontmoet. Zijn hand gleed omhoog in het donkere haar dat er zo weerbarstig uit zag, maar verrassend zacht aanvoelde.

Harry opende zijn mond een beetje, langzaam alsof hij Draco niet wilde afschrikken. Draco voelde een elektrische trilling door zijn ruggenmerg gaan op het moment dat Harry's tong langs de binnenkant van zijn bovenlip streek. Iemand kreunde, maar hij kon bij Zalazar niet zeggen wie het was. Zijn vingers verstrengelden zich in het haar en hij trok Harry nog dichter tegen zich aan met zijn andere hand. Ze snakten beide naar adem bij het extra contact en toen nam Draco het initiatief.

De kus werd intenser terwijl Draco Harry's mond verkende. Ze gingen zo in elkaar op, dat het Draco niets meer uitmaakte of Rita Pulpers zou binnenvliegen. Ze zou zelfs een fotograaf binnen kunnen smokkelen en dan zou hij vermoedelijk enkel achteraf de negatieven opeisen.

Een gebrek aan adem dwong hen uiteindelijk de kus te verbreken. Opnieuw keken ze elkaar een beetje verlegen lachend aan, voor ze het hoofd bij de ander op de schouder legden en zo minutenlang bleven staan.

Draco grinnikte. 'Ik ben blij dat je zo'n ramp met Toverdranken bent,' zei hij, zijn toon plagend.

Hij slaakte een kreetje toen Harry hem bestraffend in zijn zij kneep voor hij reageerde: 'Ik ook! Al was het geen pretje om letterlijk in Sneeps schoenen te staan, de voordelen wogen er zeker tegenop.' Hij kuste Draco luchtig. 'Hoe kon ik weten dat wel of niet zeven zo'n verschil kon maken. Een klein verschil met grote gevolgen.'

'Onverwachte gevolgen,' zei Draco, al had hij geen idee wat Harry precies bedoelde.

'Geweldige gevolgen!' vond de Griffoendor en kuste hem weer, gewoon omdat het kon.

Buiten scharrelde het kevertje onschuldig tussen de klimop, op zoek naar wat meer beschutting.


	17. Chapter 17 Epiloog

**Epiloog**

Hermelien was niet verbaasd toen Draco de deur van Harry's appartement voor haar opende. De Wisseldrank die Harry een jaar geleden had verprutst, had als een katalysator haar beste vriend verbonden met de blonde Zwadderaar en hoewel ze in aanwezigheid van anderen nog evenveel kibbelden en bekvechtten als voorheen, kon je nu duidelijk de genegenheid voelen die hun woorden en beledigingen afzwakte.  
Ze glimlachte en liep door naar de woonkamer waar Harry aan een gedekte ontbijttafel zat met _De Ochtendprofeet_.  
'Ik stoor toch niet?' zei ze vragend, maar Draco schoof hoffelijk een stoel bij en verzekerde haar: 'Welnee, Griffel, als Harry niet een half uur onder de douche zou staan op zijn vrije dag dan zouden we allang klaar geweest zijn.'  
'En als jij niet nog veertig minuten aan je haar moest prutsen, dan waren we misschien al weggeweest, dus het is maar goed voor Hermelien dat jij zo'n ijdeltuit bent.'  
Draco keek verontwaardigd, maar ontkende het niet en Hermelien lachte.  
'Een kopje thee, Griffel?'  
'Graag,' antwoordde ze.  
Draco verdween in de kleine, gezellige keuken, mopperend over het gebrek aan huis-elfen, maar Hermelien wist dat hij dat enkel deed om haar te plagen.  
Het was goed dat zij en Draco elkaar destijds al wat beter hadden leren kennen voor het einde van het Wisseldrankfiasco. Hoewel … fiasco ...  
Ze glimlachte weemoedig. Ron had er wel zo over gedacht. Toen hij ontdekte dat Sneep dagenlang in hun slaapzaal had doorgebracht, had hij Hermelien gesmeekt zijn geheugen te wissen. En het kostte hem nog steeds zichtbaar moeite om Draco en Harry als stel te accepteren.  
Zelf was ze blij voor Harry. Hoe onwaarschijnlijk ook, de twee vulden elkaar perfect aan. Het was in het begin even wennen geweest aan het zicht van de Griffoendor en Zwadderaar die samen door de gangen liepen zonder elkaar te vervloeken of uit te schelden. De meeste mensen waren er echter inmiddels aan gewend dat het onwaarschijnlijke tweetal een relatie had, al kreeg Draco nog steeds af en toe een Brulbrief als er een foto van hen in _De Ochtendprofeet_ was verschenen.  
Het had natuurlijk alle verschil van de wereld gemaakt, dat Harry een half jaar geleden Voldemort verslagen had en samen met de Orde van de Feniks de meeste Dooddoeners had overgedragen aan het Ministerie. Ook het feit dat Draco bij een flink aantal rechtszaken tegen hen had getuigd, had geholpen.  
Draco liep de kamer weer in en overhandigde haar een kop hete, geurende thee die ze dankbaar aannam. Hij keek naar Harry die zijn krant opzij legde en aan haar vroeg: 'Kunnen we je ergens bij helpen?'  
'Kan ik niet gewoon thee komen drinken?' pruilde ze, nu ze zo snel doorzien was en ze nog steeds niet bedacht had hoe ze haar verzoek moest inkleden.  
'Dat zou kunnen, maar is nu niet het geval, denk ik.' Draco keek veelbetekenend naar Harry en Hermelien kneep haar ogen samen. Zij haatte het als een ander haar motieven eerder uitgevogeld had dan zijzelf.  
Ze stak haar kin naar voren en vroeg recht op de man af: 'Ik vroeg me af of jullie misschien een haardadres voor me hadden?'  
De twee mannen grijnsden. 'Bedoel je eigenlijk dat je graag van onze Haardverbinding gebruik zou willen maken?' vroeg Harry op onschuldige toon waar ze geen moment intrapte.  
'Ik zou denken dat jij met al je connecties op het Ministerie aan de meeste adressen kan komen,' vulde Draco luchtig aan.  
'Maar misschien is het probleem dat sommige mensen zoals een zekere voormalige Toverdrankleraar een geheim haardadres hebben en de toegang blokkeren voor iedereen behalve intimi.'  
Zijn wenkbrauwen schoten veelbetekenend omhoog. Harry grinnikte en Hermelien keek hen verbijsterd aan.  
'Hoe – wie – ik bedoel –' Ze zweeg gegeneerd.  
'Hoe we weten dat het een kwestie van tijd was voor je ons om oom Sevs adres zou komen vragen?'  
'De vraag voor ons was alleen wie van jullie beiden het eerst zou toegeven, en wanneer.'  
Draco knipte met zijn vingers in de lucht.  
'En ik heb gewonnen, kom maar op met die Galjoenen, Potter!' zei hij quasi arrogant.  
Hermelien keek vol ongeloof van de één naar de ander terwijl haar hoofd duizelde. _Ze hadden verwacht dat ze zou komen? Er een weddenschap over afgesloten? Maar – veel belangrijker – bedoelden ze nu dat Severus misschien ook ...? _  
Ze bood ongetwijfeld geen erg intelligent plaatje zo onderuitgezakt met open mond, maar Harry en Draco kibbelden over de afgesproken hoeveelheid. Harry keek verongelijkt naar Hermelien.  
'Had je niet nog een maand kunnen wachten? Ik had Zwerkbalkaartjes willen kopen van dat geld!'  
'Harry!' zei ze zwakjes.  
Draco stond op, gaf Hermelien een knipoog en kondigde aan dat hij zich alvast klaar ging maken.  
'Laat je niet afschepen, Griffel,' waren zijn laatste woorden voor hij in de slaapkamer verdween.  
_Het was maar goed dat Draco zoveel tijd nodig had_, dacht Hermelien toen ze een kwartier later met een handje poeder voor de haard stond. Ze vermoedde dat de Haard geblokkeerd zou zijn als Draco niet meer tijd hier dan in zijn ouderlijk huis zou doorbrengen.  
Het gesprek met Harry had haar haar zelfvertrouwen teruggegeven. Hoewel beiden niet hadden willen wedden op de optie dat Severus de eerste stap zou zetten, dacht Harry zeker te weten dat hun voormalig professor blij zou zijn haar te zien. Al zou hij dat niet willen toegeven natuurlijk, had hij gegrinnikt. Vervolgens had hij haar herinnerd aan de hetere vuren die ze doorstaan had tijdens hun schoolperiode. Een ontmoeting met een Trol, een Basilisk en een Weerwolf waren nog maar een topje van de ijsberg.  
Ze haalde diep adem, herinnerde zichzelf er opnieuw aan dat ze een Griffoendor was en stapte de haard in.  
'Weverseind,' zei ze met heldere stem.

o~0~O~0~o

Severus liep net de woonkamer in toen het Haardvuur opgloeide. Hij zuchtte even. Niet dat hij zijn peetzoon, de enige die hem op dit tijdstip zou durven lastig vallen, niet graag zag – hij tolereerde zelfs het gezelschap van Potter die hem steeds vaker begeleidde. Nee, zoals gebruikelijk had hij de afgelopen nacht doorgewerkt aan een nieuw te ontwikkelen toverdrank en hij stond op het punt om een paar hoognodige uren rust in te halen. Als hij de gevolgen van het laatste experiment niet had hoeven opruimen, zou hij zich vermoedelijk al in zijn slaapkamer hebben bevonden. Toen de bekoorlijke gestalte van Hermelien Griffel in de haard verscheen, dacht hij dan ook een moment dat hij al sliep.  
'Severus,' groette ze half uitdagend, half verlegen.  
Het gebruik van zijn voornaam bewees dat hij inderdaad droomde. Dat verklaarde waarschijnlijk zijn reactie: 'Hermelien!'  
Een glimlach verscheen rond haar lippen. 'Sorry, dat ik onaangekondigd binnenstap,' zei ze. 'En neem het Harry niet kwalijk, ik heb hem overgehaald.'  
Severus fronste; dit klonk veel te nuchter om een droom te zijn. Bovendien zou zijn onderbewustzijn nooit Potter aan zijn droom toe voegen. Hij schraapte zijn keel.  
'Wat kom je doen?' Het leek hem een beetje laat om nu te stoppen met tutoyeren. Maar hij klonk afstandelijker en haar glimlach verdween. _Verdraaid, ik ben hier niet alert genoeg voor. Ik heb koffie nodig. _  
Ze aarzelde even. 'Herinner je je nog het laatste wat ik onder vier ogen tegen je zei?'  
Hij keek haar ongelovig aan. Het was meer dan een jaar geleden. _Vijftien maanden en twee weken._ Dacht ze echt dat hij dat nog wist? Maar onverbiddelijk kwam het antwoord naar boven uit zijn herinnering. _Wanneer het voorbij is, kom ik terug._  
'Het is voorbij,' zei hij op neutrale toon.  
'En ik ben terug gekomen,' verklaarde ze. 'Hoewel ik destijds verwachtte terug te keren naar Zweinstein, verbaasde het me niet dat je opzegde zodra Voldemort verslagen was.'  
Hij kromp tegenwoordig nauwelijks meer ineen bij het horen van die naam. Haar woorden verbaasden hem echter.  
'Dan ben je een uitzondering, de meeste mensen reageerden alsof ik met _De Witte Wieven_ wilde gaan optreden.' Hij keek zuur bij die herinnering.  
Hermelien giechelde, voor ze serieus zei: 'Het moet heel onwerkelijk zijn geweest om je te realiseren dat het eindelijk voorbij was, na al die jaren. Ik betwijfel of je ooit serieus hebt verwacht de oorlog te overleven. Dat heb je een beetje gemeen met Harry. Hij had echter Draco die hem hielp te voorkomen dat hij in een zwart gat viel. Je bevond jezelf opeens in een situatie waarin een groot deel van de Toverwereld je nog steeds met wantrouwen bekeek, ook al is het meer dan eens duidelijk gemaakt wat je allemaal voor de Orde hebt gedaan.'  
Hij schudde zijn hoofd vanwege de bittere smaak van herinneringen aan zijn 'proces'.  
'De mensen die je voorheen wel accepteerden en respecteerden, verachten je nu vanwege je zogenaamde verraad. Je positie in Zwadderich zou onhoudbaar zijn geworden.'  
Verwonderd keek hij haar aan. Niet vanwege het feit dat ze de situatie – _zijn situatie_ – zo goed doorgrondde. Ze was tenslotte de slimste heks van haar generatie, zoals iedereen erkende. Nee, hij was verrast dat ze zoveel tijd besteed had om hem te doorgronden. _Dat verandert niets_, riep zijn geweten.  
Ze keek hem aan. 'Dit werk past bij je! Opnieuw achter de schermen, maar ik weet dat de verbeterde toverdranken die je hebt ontwikkeld erg goed aanslaan bij patiënten in St. Holisto's, en er wordt gefluisterd dat je genomineerd wordt voor de _Gouden Bezoar_ vanwege de aanpassingen die je aan de Wolfsdrank hebt gemaakt.'  
De lof deed hem goed, juist omdat die van haar kwam.  
'Maar het is wel werk waarbij je je nog meer kunt afzonderen. Je hebt iemand nodig die voorkomt dat je een echte kluizenaar wordt.'  
Voor het eerst zag hij een glimp van onzekerheid in haar ogen. Dat was de reden dat hij vroeg: 'Bied je je aan voor die vacature, juffrouw Griffel?'  
_Sufferd_, schold hij in stilte, _het is niet nodig om haar ook nog eens aan te moedigen_. Elk moment dat dit gesprek en hun samenzijn verlengd werd, zou het moeilijker maken om haar straks te laten gaan. Uit zijn huis, en uit zijn leven. Nooit uit zijn gedachten, wist hij na een jaar proberen.  
Hermelien glimlachte fijntjes, aangemoedigd door zijn reactie. 'Dat hangt er vanaf, Severus. Heb je al een antwoord voor me?'  
_Wanneer het voorbij is, kom ik terug en dan wil ik een antwoord. Was alles een rol? En mij kussen? _  
Hij schudde opnieuw zijn hoofd en haar glimlach verdween. Hij zou niets liever willen dan dat die glimlach daar voor altijd bleef, zelfs als hij er geen getuige van zou kunnen zijn, maar het was onmogelijk. Hij twijfelde tussen uitleg en leugen.  
'Nee, ik heb nog geen antwoord.' _Een compromis. _  
Begrip verscheen in haar ogen. 'Je weet het antwoord niet of je kunt het mij niet geven?'  
_Verdraaid! _Waarom kon ze zijn verklaring niet accepteren? Waarom moest ze de zaak zo op de spits drijven? _Griffoendor!_ Het klonk echter meer als een koosnaam dan als een scheldwoord in zijn hoofd.  
Opeens stapte ze naar voren, greep zijn revers en trok hem met onverwachte kracht naar zich toe. Met haar lippen een adem verwijderd van die van hem, zei ze: 'Misschien moet je herinnering dan opgefrist worden?'  
Zijn protesten kwamen te laat. Binnen een mum van tijd was hij vergeten dat hij ze überhaupt had gehad. Waarom zou iemand bij zijn goede verstand trouwens willen protesteren? Het voelde zoveel beter dan de kus die ze hem gegeven had toen hij in het verkeerde lichaam had gezeten. Het waren zijn lippen die ze kuste, zijn haar waar haar vingers zich in verstrengelden en zijn hart dat als een razende tegen zijn borstkas klopte. Het was niet liefelijk of romantisch zoals in de dromen die zich tegen wil en dank aan hem waren blijven opdringen. Ze eiste evenveel als ze gaf, en alle rationele gedachten vervlogen.  
Het was de schuld van Jeweetwel besloot hij vlak voor hij zich overgaf. Nu _hij _verslagen was, hoefde Severus niet meer elk moment van de dag zijn gedachten en gevoelens af te schermen.  
Zijn handen omvatten haar delicate gezicht, en bewoog het iets opzij zodat hij haar nog dieper kon kussen. Zijn duimen, ruw van de toverdrankingrediënten, streelden haar jukbeenderen terwijl hij elke centimeter van haar mond verkende. Zijn handen gleden via haar hals en haar schouders naar haar rug. Ze voelde zo tenger vergeleken met hem, bijna fragiel, en toch wist hij dat ze zowel fysiek als mentaal over veel meer kracht beschikte dan mensen haar toedichtten.  
_Heeft ze genoeg kracht om de stormen te weerstaan, als ik het aandurf om haar vraag naar eerlijkheid te beantwoorden? _  
Het was alsof ze zijn innerlijk onrust aanvoelde want ze verbrak het contact met zijn mond en zei: 'Je kunt niet voor mij kiezen, Severus. Je kunt niet beslissen hoe ik me moet voelen. Als je me in alle eerlijkheid kunt zeggen dat dit niet is wat je wilt, vertrek ik.'  
Haar ogen straalden compassie uit, en vastberadenheid, tederheid en eerlijkheid. Maar wat zijn knieën liet knikken, iets wat alle andere gevoelens deed verbleken door zijn schitteringen; liefde.  
'_Maar de grootste van hen is liefde_,' had zijn grootmoeder van vaderskant vaak geciteerd, en pas nu begreep hij die uitspraak.  
Hij deed iets wat hij nog nooit voor iemand anders had gedaan, niet volledig en onvoorwaardelijk; hij liet zijn barrières zakken en liet alle emoties toe op zijn gezicht en in zijn blik. Even voelde hij zich kwetsbaar, maar toen lachte ze en voelde hij zich sterker dan ooit tevoren.  
'Ik zal nooit meer een rol spelen bij jou, Hermelien.'  
Het klonk als een belofte en dat was het ook. Meer woorden waren niet nodig. Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen en legde haar hoofd op zijn borst. Severus hield haar vast, zijn wang op haar ontelbare bruine krullen, en vroeg zich af of hij Potter iets verschuldigd was voor het verpesten van zijn toverdrank een jaar eerder. Waarschijnlijk wel, maar dat zou hij hem nooit vertellen.

_**Einde**_


	18. Nawoord

**Nawoord**

In december 2008 organiseerde ik een challenge/oneshotwedstrijd op het HP-forum waar ik destijds zat. Het zou de allerlaatste challenge worden vandaar dat ik symbolisch koos voor het woord 'Zeven'. Terwijl de meeste schrijvers het getal in hun verhaal verwerkte, besloot ik het werkwoord te gebruiken. De connectie met toverdranken was snel gemaakt en er werd een nieuwe plotbunny geboren :)

De oorspronkelijke oneshot voor die challenge is nagenoeg onveranderd hoofdstuk 1 geworden toen ik besloot dat ik nog meer te vertellen had over de gevolgen van de mislukte toverdrank. Enkel de laatste regels waarin Severus Harry wijst op het belang van 'zeven' zijn verplaatst naar een later hoofdstuk.

Achteraf klopt de korte omschrijving dan ook niet helemaal meer met de nieuwe ontwikkelingen die tijdens het herschrijven zijn ontstaan, zoals de rol die Theodoor Noot blijkt te spelen. Die rol is ontstaan door opmerkingen van lezers, die zich maar bleef afvragen hoe het nu allemaal in elkaar zat met die Wisseldrank ^^

Aangezien ik dat persoonlijk helemaal niet zo'n issue vond, had ik dat oorspronkelijk niet uitgewerkt. Mijn insteek was een situatie scheppen waarin Harry en Draco elkaar van een andere kant leerden zien en daarvoor gebruikte ik een mislukte toverdrank :)

Als gevolg moest ik echter bedenken hoe het kon dat Sneep ook de dupe was geworden van de Wisseldrank die Harry innam, en waarom het zo veel langer duurde dan het gebruikelijke uur.

Voor het eerste bedacht ik een spreuk die uitgesproken moet worden op het moment dat iemand Wisseldrank inneemt. Het effect zou dan zijn dat de 'gever' **én** de 'ontvanger' van het stukje van de persoon dat voor de drank gebruikt was, voor de duur van **een etmaal **met elkaar van geest zouden wisselen.

Voor het tweede feit – de verlengde werking van de Wisseldrank – was Harry verantwoordelijk, door het niet zeven van de Wolfsdrank. Daardoor werd het etmaal vermenigvuldigd met zeven en duurde de werking van de Wisseldrank precies zeven dagen, tot het moment waarop de zevendejaars Griffoendors en Zwadderaars opnieuw gezamenlijk een les Toverdranken kregen.

Vorig jaar besloot ik tijdens Nanowrimo de oorspronkelijke oneshot verder te schrijven. Ik schatte dat het zeven kleine hoofdstukjes zouden worden, maar uiteindelijk is het een verhaal van 34.000 woorden met 17 hoofdstukken geworden :)

Een nawoord kan nooit compleet zijn zonder een aantal mensen te noemen, die ik erg dankbaar ben:

Als eerste een aantal mensen van het forum van Dreuzels . com:

**Jeremy** en **Sonja**, mijn bèta-readers, die mij opnieuw voorzagen van kritische opmerkingen, bemoedigend commentaar, en grappige kanttekeningen. Ik kan niet genoeg zeggen hoe blij ik met jullie ben! 3

Ook **(Cartoon)Jessie**, die ook voor dit verhaal weer een banner voor me wilde maken. Hij is fantastisch geworden en past erg goed bij het verhaal!

**Alexander**, **Delight** en **Aver** voor hun hulp bij het bedenken van de spreuk 'Concitate Ingenium'.

Een bedankje zou onvolledig zijn als ik **Yannick**, mijn zoon, niet zou noemen, die het hele verhaal voor mij heeft uitgetypt en af en toe ook van opmerkingen voorzag. Zoals altijd wendde ik me tot hem als ik een naar voor een item, personage of Fabeldier nodig had.

Ook met alle lezers hier op die de moeite namen dit verhaal aan te klikken en een of meerdere hoofdstukken te lezen, ben ik heel erg blij, en met name met de mensen die (tot nu toe) een of meerdere reacties achterlieten. Jullie zijn de reden waarvoor ik post; **greendiamond123****, ****Marie1993**** en ****Luutje19**3

Ik moet zeggen dat ik me erg heb vermaakt met, maar vooral verbaasd over de verschillende ship- en slashmogelijkheden die lezers naast Harry/Draco en Hermelien/Severus in dit verhaal zagen;

Harry/Sneep (iewww)

Harry/Draco met Sneeps lichaam (ook iewwww x'D)

Marcel/Harry (nah)

Marcel/Draco (whut?)

Harry/Hermelien (sorry, won't happen in my book)

Hermelien/Severus met Harry's lichaam (idem :P)

en tenslotte Margriet/Severus (Are you kidding me? o.O)

In alle onschuld kan ik zeggen dat ik nooit bewust hints in die richtingen in het verhaal verstopt heb, aangezien het me vanaf het begin absoluut duidelijk leek dat dit een HP/DM en HG/SS verhaal zou worden :')

Een erg diepe betekenis zul je dan ook niet vinden in dit verhaal, anders dan het feit dat vooroordelen weg kunnen vallen als mensen in een ongewone situatie belanden. Harry en Severus leren hoe het is om in elkaars schoenen te staan, maar belangrijker (voor mij ^^); Harry leert Draco met andere ogen zien.

Tenslotte waren er een paar dingen waar lezers vragen over hadden en waar ik nog even op wil reageren;

**Waarom het zevende jaar en niet het zesde?**

Gedeeltelijk komt dat door de oorspronkelijke prompt 'zeven' waardoor ik het passend vond om voor het laatste schooljaar te kiezen. Verder vooral vanwege de Hermelien/Severus ship waar ik al genoeg moeite mee had zonder dat Hermelien een jaar jonger – en dus minderjarig – was ;)

**Opnieuw Wisseldrank in het zevende jaar?**

Er is niet echt veel bekend over de lesstof en de toverdranken die tijdens het laatste schooljaar op Zweinstein behandeld worden, maar voor mij lijkt het vrij logisch dat in het laatste jaar opnieuw de onderwerpen behandeld worden, die tijdens de SLIJMBALlen aan bod kunnen komen. Wisseldrank lijkt me zo'n drank, ook al is dat dan vanwege de lange tijd van brouwen misschien enkel theoretisch ^^

**Dingen die ik niet echt aangekaart of uitgediept hebt;**

De toost van Draco op vrijheid; dat mag je interpreteren zoals je wilt. Draco weet dat oom Sev een spion is misschien, Draco wil zelf geen Dooddoener worden en heeft dat met zijn peetoom gedeeld, en misschien hoopten beiden gewoon enkel maar dat de naderende oorlog snel voorbij zou zijn.

Het feit dat Harry en Severus natuurlijk van toverstok hebben moeten ruilen, wat in theorie hun toverspreuken zou moeten beïnvloeden. Ik ben verbaasd dat niemand daar iets over gezegd heeft ^^

De dreiging van Voldemort en een oorlog, anders dan als motivatie om de verwisseling geheim te moeten houden. Het verhaal zou een megaproject zijn geworden als ook 'Sneep' een oproep van Voldemort had gekregen bijvoorbeeld.

De rol van Theodoor; imo is Theodoor Noot nooit ontdekt. Zelf dacht hij dat zijn spreuk mislukt was, en wat hij later vermoed heeft bij alle romantische ontwikkelingen blijft een vraag xD

Severus, Harry, Draco en Hermelien hebben nooit precies kunnen achterhalen wat er nu mis is gegaan, omdat ze niet bekend waren met de rol die Theodoor gespeeld heeft, en omdat niemand ooit de spreuk ergens is tegengekomen, ondanks de research die met name Severus en Hermelien nog lang gedaan hebben.

Door het herlezen van alle reviews is me wel duidelijk geworden dat ik nog niet echt klaar ben met dit verhaal. Een vervolg zal er niet komen, maar af en toe een oneshot over die onbesproken gebeurtenissen of vanuit een ander perspectief sluit ik niet uit! ;)


End file.
